Retournement de prophétie
by carthae
Summary: 4'1 pour fêter le 6. Peut être que faire ce voyage n'était pas le meilleur des plans... [gros sarcasme]. Mais Harry n'écoute jamais la voix de la raison. Il part pour se venger, mais au final, il trouvera bien plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer...
1. Prologue

**_A/N :_**_ (personne ne lira mais c'est pas grave)_

_Vous voyez le rating là-haut ? Vous savez ce que veut dire PG-13, hein ? Euh… oui, bon, maintenant, c'est T. _

_Ça veut dire que cette fic est pour un public étant un minimum mature. Il y a des moments assez durs de dépression, de description d'abus, etc… Mais ça veut aussi dire que l'histoire que je vais vous raconter, qui décrit l'amitié entre deux personnes pas si différentes que ça finalement (vous saurez très vite de qui il s'agit), ne dépassera pas ce stade (pour cela vous devrez attendre la seconde partie, s'il y en a qui ont assez de courage, ou de patience, pour me lire jusqu'au bout)._

_Bon, com' d'hab', rien ne m'appartient, blablabla… allez lire les romans de notre déesse Rowling, bon sang !_

**_ATTENTION : _**_Pour le prologue en lui-même, je sais qu'il est un peu (rien qu'un peu !) sombre, mais je ne vois absolument pas comment j'aurais pu décrire l'état d'Harry autrement, vu l'année qu'il venait de passer. Si ça vous embête de lire des trucs dépressifs, ne lisez pas et passez directement au chapitre 1. Surtout que mon style ressemble peu à ça normalement ; il est beaucoup plus léger, et (je l'espère) plus drôle._

**

* * *

**

**Prologue **(je répète, vous n'êtes pas obligé de le lire, surtout qu'il est assez classique).

_

* * *

_

**_Où l'on apprend que la mort d'un parrain, oui, ça nous déprime _**_(contrairement à ce que pourrait nous faire croire JKR)**, et que, un Harry déprimé, ça a des idées dangereuses.**_

* * *

_Malgré ce que j'en pensais alors, je n'étais encore qu'un enfant lorsque j'entrepris ce voyage démentiel. Je partais à la conquête d'un rêve fou, à une époque de ma vie où j'étais plongé dans le désespoir, sans me rendre compte un instant que ce qui me poussait n'était pas la vengeance, comme je le croyais si fermement alors, mais l'espoir, l'espoir de trouver la paix, enfin. D'aucuns diront que c'était une action irréfléchie, puérile, mais n'est-ce pas le trait commun de tous les enfants d'être naïfs ? Car malgré toutes les épreuves que j'avais dû traverser – ou peut être à cause d'elles - mon cœur n'avait su s'aigrir. Je ressentais toujours la peine, la douleur, la rage, le désespoir… Comme il aurait été facile de jeter tout cela par la fenêtre et de me transformer en un Détraqueur_**/1/**_, pour n'avoir de sentiments que par procuration ! Pourtant, cette humanité, je l'entrevoyais, était ce qui me distinguait de Voldemort, et pour rien au monde je ne m'en serais débarrassé._

_Avec le recul, je dois me dire que j'ai eu de la chance. Parce que même si je faisais ce voyage pour toutes les mauvaises raisons, au final, ce fut ce qui me sauva. Ce qui n'empêcha pas, bien sûr, les habituelles menaces de mort, les courses-poursuites contre la montre, une liste d'ennemis à n'en plus finir… _

_Je me souviens encore comment l'idée de ce voyage qui allait bouleverser ma vie m'est venue à l'esprit…_

_Cet été-là, je venais de finir ma cinquième année à Hogwarts_**/2/**_…_

**

* * *

**

Ça s'était fait progressivement. Mais cela me fit quand même un choc lorsque, une semaine avant mon seizième anniversaire, je ne pus reconnaître la personne qui me faisait face dans la glace. Au bout d'un moment, je sus ce qui n'allait pas. C'était mes yeux. Si les yeux sont les reflets de l'âme, alors la mienne était morte. Ils étaient toujours aussi brillants, mais plus de la lueur de l'aliéné que de ceux de l'enfant remplis d'innocence. Au bout de quelque temps, j'appris à ne plus me regarder dans la glace lorsque je me lavais, me rasais ou m'habillais.

La voix de Voldemort était un devenu un constant susurrement envoûtant dans ma tête, qui me faisait basculer toujours plus loin dans la démence. J'avançais dans les ténèbres absolues qu'était devenu mon cerveau et je ne voyais aucun espoir de sortir de ce cauchemar.

Un cauchemar… j'aurais encore préféré que mes rêves ne soient que ça. Désormais, les cris et les pleurs des personnes que chaque nuit je voyais (et sentais parfois) torturées puis tuées, me poursuivaient également dans la journée. Chaque recoin sombre de la maison me paraissait cacher des corps gisant ou se débattant encore. Chaque odeur était recouverte de celle du sang, qui saturait toute bouffée d'air emplissant mes poumons, sous-tendue par l'odeur de la peur.

Lord Voldemort avait été reconnu comme vivant ; il ne voyait désormais plus de raison de garder profil bas, et ravageait toutes les nuits des villages entiers.

Par dessus tout, même l'horreur d'assister dans mes rêves à ces spectacles macabres que je _savais_ réels, il y avait les remords. Remords devant mon impuissance à arrêter les larmes versées ; remords de pouvoir les voir alors que j'aurais dû apprendre mieux l'Occlumencie ; remords de vouloir ne plus rien voir.

Et, surtout, remords de n'avoir pas su sauver Sirius.

Sirius. Mon parrain, et bien plus. Je ne le connaissais que depuis deux ans, et encore, puisque je ne l'avais jamais vu plus que quelques heures d'affilées, sauf pendant l'été précédent… Pourtant, je le considérais comme un membre de ma famille, le dernier. Cadeau du Ciel, quand je me croyais orphelin, qui m'avait été repris si vite.

Certains, dont Hermione et le professeur Lupin, avaient essayé de me faire comprendre que je ne le connaissais pas réellement, que je le mettais sur un piédestal.

Peut-être y avait-il quelque chose de vrai dans ce qu'ils disaient. Mais Sirius ressemblait trop, pour le petit garçon que j'étais alors, au chevalier en armure venu réparer tous les torts ; ou, comme dans Cendrillon, à ma marraine (il serait plus juste de dire ici mon parrain) la fée, venue d'un coup de baguette magique m'emmener au loin des Dursley pour aller vivre dans un palais enchanteur.

**

* * *

**

Ayant terminé ma cinquième année à Hogwarts, j'avais pour la première fois le droit d'utiliser mes pouvoirs en dehors de l'enceinte de l'école**/3/**. Je l'avais oublié, et ce ne fut véritablement que grâce au hasard que je pus m'en rappeler.

Mes pouvoirs, à cette époque, commencèrent à augmenter de façon de plus en plus marquée ; ils se déclenchaient sporadiquement au gré de mes émotions, provoquant ainsi des accidents dont le ministère ne profita pas pour me sauter à la gorge sur l'instant. Aurais-je été plus stable mentalement, j'aurais certainement pu les contrôler - ou tout du moins, les contrôler autant que faire se peut en proximité de ma « famille ». La situation étant ce qu'elle était, je pouvais à peine sortir du calme (relatif) de ma chambre pour déambuler dans la maison des Dursley sans que ça ne dégénère rapidement.

Cet exil volontaire ne me fit pas que du bien : il me laissa tout le loisir nécessaire pour ressasser mes idées noires, qui tournaient et retournaient dans ma tête.

A ruminer dans mon coin, j'avais réussi, avec enthousiasme, à me mettre dans une rage à peine contrôlée. Je n'avais trouvé qu'un seul moyen pour me défouler : passer en revue le monde entier dans ma tête, tout en le lynchant d'ironie mordante.

Voldemort passait en premier bien sûr ('à tout Seigneur /des Ténèbres/ tout honneur').

Bellatrix Lestrange n'obtenait, malheureusement, qu'une deuxième position - mais seulement à cause de son entrée en jeu tardive, étant dans l'incapacité d'assister au début de la partie pour cause d'emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban. Pour ses efforts _exceptionnels_, cependant, le jury lui décerne une mention spéciale dans la catégorie « _meilleur espoir de futur cadavre_ _rôtissant en enfer_ »** /4/**.

Les Malfoy, père et fils, étaient ex æquo en troisième place ('pourquoi faire une différence ? Ce sont tous des clones dans cette famille').

Ces hyènes se déplaçant toujours en troupeau, penser aux Malfoy m'amenait invariablement à me tourner vers les Mangemorts dans leur ensemble (non, je ne parle pas de leur chorale du dimanche avec force cris et jérémiades, ni de leur costume trois pièces très à la mode : robes noires, sobres, avec capuche et masque intégrés, idéal pour les sorties incognito). C'était à se demander s'ils avaient une vie privée, à côté de leurs activités du soir ('non, mais c'est vrai, quoi, 'z'ont pas autre chose à faire, la nuit, qu'aller tuer des innocents ? Chais pas, moi, comme dormir ou remplir leurs obligations conjugales ?').

Fudge, cet hypocrite incapable, méritait bien d'être classé, dans ce palmarès, parmi les cinq premiers. A part être dans les pattes de ceux qui _faisaient _quelque chose, il ne servait qu'à maintenir en survie artificielle un gouvernement arthritique et corrompu. Pour toute politique, il n'avait que celle de l'autruche : si un problème ne se voit pas (sous-entendez, Voldemort), alors il n'existe pas**/5/**. Heureusement, après la visite de courtoisie de Voldie au ministère, il avait dû retourner à son ancien comportement et lécher les bottes du Manipulateur.

En parlant de Dumby…**/6/** Ce n'était pas parce que j'avais compris pourquoi il avait agi comme il l'avait fait que je n'étais pas en colère contre lui. Je comptais bien lui en vouloir encore pour longtemps (Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris, je n'ai PAS envie d'être rationnel en ce moment.)

Ceux-là étaient les plus courants, mais il y en avait bien d'autres contre qui j'avais une dent. En fait, j'avais quelque chose à reprocher à pratiquement toutes les personnes que j'avais rencontrées dans ma vie ; j'en voulais au monde entier.

…Et le monde entier m'en voulait. La preuve, pour contrecarrer mon humeur orageuse, même le temps s'y mettait : il faisait beau**/7/** !

Mais cette rancœur, contre tout et toute chose, laissa rapidement place à la colère que je ressentais contre moi-même, et de là, au dégoût de moi-même, à la dépression, aux remords. Je rejouais inlassablement dans ma tête les scènes de ma vie qui auraient pu se dérouler autrement.

« …_et si j'avais appris l'Occlumencie, et si je m'étais souvenu du miroir, et si j'avais bougé au lieu de rester coincé dans l'escalier, et si je n'avais pas proposé à Cédric de prendre la Coupe avec moi… »_

C'est au moment où je me rappelais ce qui s'était passé en troisième année que j'eus l'Idée. Et _oui_, ça méritait bien une majuscule.

* * *

**/1/** Le nom originel des Détraqueurs est Dementors, qui provient du participe passé _demented _: fou. Le Dementor est donc celui qui rend fou. Je suis assez d'accord avec la traduc française, pour une fois. C'est rare.

**/2/** Je n'aime pas la sonorité de la traduction française de Hogwarts « Poudlard » (j'ai un mal fou avec les terminaisons en –_ar_). De plus, il est beaucoup plus facile ainsi de faire le rapprochement entre _Hogwarts_ et _Hogsmead_ (Pré-au-lard). Et je dis bien **de **Hogwarts, comme je dirais **de** Hermione, **de** Harry, etc… car le h en anglais est aspiré. C'est comme en français, pour les rares h qui sont aspirés. On dit bien plus souvent une boite de haricots au lieu d'une boite d'haricots, non ? Même si l'Académie française a changé la règle dans les années 1990 et que maintenant tous les h peuvent ne pas être aspirés.

**/3/** Il n'est pas précisé dans les différents tomes de Harry Potter à quel moment exact les élèves cessent d'être dans l'obligation de ne pas utiliser de la magie. Il est simplement dit dans le deuxième tome que les sorciers de premier cycle doivent s'y soumettre. On ne définit pas la période que ce premier cycle recouvre, si c'est jusqu'aux premiers examens en cinquième année (OWLs (les chouettes) ou BUSEs en français) ou jusqu'à la fin de la scolarité à Hogwarts, avec l'obtention des NEWTs (les tritons, traduits en ASPICs). J'ai opté pour la première solution, car plusieurs éléments me laissent à penser que les sorciers peuvent utiliser leur magie après les NEWTs (à moins qu'un moldu puisse être atteint par cette magie).

En premier lieu, il s'agit du _Winzengamot_ (en français Magenmagot, me dit-on), où Fudge traîne Harry en début de cinquième année. Je pense qu'il a tenté de faire un procès à Harry sur de telles charges car il savait que l'année d'après il ne le pourrait plus. En second lieu, il y a les jumeaux qui utilisent légalement leur magie avant le début de leur septième année (et enragent Molly par la même occasion).

Cependant, j'ai bien l'impression que J.K.R s'est mélangé les pinceaux, en fait. Avant, elle parlait des sorciers de premier cycle qui ne pouvaient utiliser leur magie en dehors de l'école. Mais dans le 5ème tome, on voit les jumeaux apparaître et faire de la magie ouvertement (ils sont en vacances entre leur 6ème et 7ème année et viennent d'avoir 17 ans depuis le 1er avril), or le permis pour apparaître ne peut être passé avant 17 ans. Ils font donc de la magie alors qu'ils n'ont pas leurs NEWTs, mais il n'y a aucune indication qu'ils l'ont fait depuis qu'ils ont eu leurs OWLs. A mon avis, elle a tout oublié sur sa référence au « premier cycle » et se base maintenant sur la majorité des sorciers, qu'elle place à 17 ans.

M'en fiche. Moi, je garde la référence, ça m'arrange.

Si vous avez des précisions à apporter, n'hésitez pas.

**/4/** Est-il bien nécessaire, Thierry, de préciser que le jury de Bellatrix est composé de fans de Sirius – dont l'auteure est l'un des membres les plus actifs ?

**/5/** Contrairement à ce qu'ont pu dire les premiers explorateurs de l'Australie (et tous les dessins animés américains par la suite), les autruches ne sont pas de stupides animaux qui pensent pouvoir se cacher en enfouissant leur tête dans le sol. C'est un comportement instinctif chez elles que de placer leur tête sur le sol quand elles ressentent un danger, pour protéger leurs œufs qui y sont posés. Leur tête étant extrêmement plate, le sol de l'Australie souvent légèrement vallonné, et les explorateurs ayant des dons d'observation comparables à ceux d'une taupe atteinte de la cataracte, ils ont eu l'impression qu'elles plongeaient leur tête dans le sol.

**/6/ **Dumby vient de l'adjectif dumb, qui peut se traduire notamment par idiot, imbécile, ou encore assomé (par une nouvelle, etc...). Vous comprendrez donc d'où viennent les insultes que Malfoy et sa clique lui jettent à la figure (vieillard sénile, le vieux fou, etc…).

**/7/** Ça devrait être interdit pendant les périodes de déprime (déprimer est synonyme d'aller bouder un bon coup). Le temps DOIT se plier à mes sautes d'humeur. Je le VEUX. Bon, ça vient, oui ?

**

* * *

**

**_A/N :_**_ alors, pour un prologue, c'était bon, pas bon ?_

_Si vous voulez que je change quelque chose, il suffit de presser le petit bouton « review » en bas à gauche. Je vous promets de prendre en considération ce que vous me direz. Si vous avez des suggestions sur la trame du texte, n'hésitez pas ! C'est généralement l'échange d'idées qui me fait avancer._


	2. I Du rêve à la réalité

**_A/N _**_: Finalement, ce sera le chapitre 1 en entier. Ce que je considérais comme la partie 2 formera un chapitre en deux parties, puisqu'il est beaucoup plus gros que je ne me l'imaginais au départ. _

_Mais vous devrez quand même attendre la suite, pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire._

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : Du rêve à la réalité. **

**_

* * *

_**

**_Où l'on apprend les us et coutumes de la famille Weasley pour remonter le moral de l'un de ses membres, ainsi que l'incapacité inhérente à la nature Gryffondoresque de concevoir des plans…_**

**

* * *

**

(P.d.V. Harry)

Au départ, ce n'était qu'un vague plan, tiré de l'imagination par trop fertile d'un adolescent fiévreux et pas très sain d'esprit. Mais au fur et à mesure que je passais mes journées dans ma chambre, je pus le fignoler, jusqu'à avoir une idée un peu plus précise de ce qu'il me fallait mettre en œuvre pour sa réussite.

**

* * *

**

Etape n°1 : tout d'abord, il me fallait aller chez les Weasley.

**

* * *

**

Ca se fit assez facilement, finalement. Je savais que tôt ou tard, pendant cet été, j'aurais été chez eux, mais je voulais en finir au plus vite. J'envoyai donc une lettre au Terrier, sachant qu'elle serait transmise à Dumbledore, laissant entendre à quel point j'étais seul et déprimé, et que la mort de Sirius me laissait maintenant tout seul, et que d'y repenser sans cesse me déprimait, et que j'enviais Ron d'être dans une véritable famille, car ça me faisait ressentir à quel point j'étais seul, et me déprimait _encore_ plus.

Je sais que j'avais l'air légèrement lourd, mais bon, j'ai jamais appris à faire dans la dentelle. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais d'autres arguments.

Trois jours plus tard, Ron me répondait qu'on viendrait me chercher le lendemain à midi.

**

* * *

**

Etape n°2 : accéder au ministère de la magie.

**

* * *

**

Cela devait s'avérer la partie la plus aléatoire de mon plan. Enfin… peut-être pas. A vrai dire, étant donné le plan que j'avais l'intention de mettre en œuvre, les phases de préparation étaient encore ce qu'il y avait de plus simple.

Je savais que j'avais très peu de chances de réussir à prendre le ministère d'assaut, puisque cette fois-ci il n'y aurait pas de Mangemorts pour éliminer tous les obstacles sur mon chemin. En outre, me doutant bien que même quelqu'un d'aussi obtus que Fudge aurait renforcé les mesures de sécurité après la petite visite amicale de Voldie, je ne pouvais pas être certain que ma cape serait efficace. Y entrer par la force ou en cachette était donc exclus.

Il me fallait donc entrer tranquillement par la grande porte**/1/**. Pour cela, j'avais imaginé un plan qui me permettrait non seulement d'accéder au ministère, mais également d'aller à ma destination finale : le Département des Mystères.

Le soir de mon arrivée au Terrier, j'abordai donc seul à seul Mr. Weasley**/2/ **dès qu'il fut rentré du ministère. J'avais prévu de rester calme, composé et de ne pas paraître trop pressant. Malheureusement, mon corps me trahit et tout faillit se passer de travers ; j'étais plus nerveux que Hermione découvrant l'édition originale de _L'Histoire de Hogwarts. _

J'avais entamé la conversation en lui demandant s'il pensait que Sirius aurait pu survivre.

« - Je suis désolé, Harry, mais tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible, me répondit Mr. Weasley avec un regard empli de compassion.

- Mais on n'a pas retrouvé son corps ! Alors, peut-être qu'il est encore en vie, quelque part, sans pouvoir nous appeler au secours… ! me défendis-je, affectant un air paniqué et au bord des larmes. La vérité était que je ne jouais pas autant la comédie que j'aurais préféré le croire.

- Harry, je suis sûr que le Directeur te l'a déjà expliqué, mais il n'y aucun moyen pour que Sirius ait pu survivre au passage sous l'Arche.

Son ton était assez hésitant, je voyais bien qu'il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet de la mort de Sirius avec moi. Il jeta un regard désespéré vers la cheminée, déplorant sûrement le fait d'avoir quitté son bureau ce soir-là ou espérant peut-être qu'un appel urgent viendrait le sauver. J'eus un pincement au cœur de lui faire ça.

- Mais, protestai-je encore, baissant les yeux car il y aurait vu les remords que j'éprouvais à lui mentir et à me servir de lui comme ça, comment pourrais-je lui dire adieu si je ne peux pas le voir une dernière fois ?

Oula… était-ce vraiment de ma bouche que sortaient ces paroles pleines de sentimentalisme ? Je réprimais avec difficulté un gloussement nerveux et fit la grimace. Franchement, ce que je ne ferais pas pour Sirius…!

Bon, je voyais bien qu'on n'allait pas aller bien loin si on continuait la conversation dans ce sens. Autant pour la subtilité ; plutôt que d'essayer de lui glisser délicatement l'idée dans la tête, il fallait sortir le gros burin pour lui enfoncer une idée dans la tête.

- Vous savez, chez les moldus, les psychologues…

- Les pisse-coco quoi ?

Je restai un instant interdit devant l'image qu'il venait de conjurer. La seule chose à laquelle je pus penser alors fut : 'Ouch, ça doit faire mal…' Je me repris avec difficulté.

- Les psy-cho-logues. Ce sont des spécialistes de la psy-cho-lo-gie, articulai-je bien clairement (non pas que ça l'empêcherait d'écorcher le mot par la suite) ; cela consiste en l'étude des esprits humains.

- Comment font-ils pour étudier les esprits ?

Il paraissait tout d'un coup très intéressé par la conversation (évidemment, dès qu'on parle de trucs moldus, avec lui…)

- Les moldus ne voient pas les fantômes, normalement… ajouta-t-il, perplexe.

- Non, pas ce genre d'esprits-là, soupirai-je d'exaspération.

Est-ce que j'allais pouvoir placer deux mots à la suite sans être interrompu ? me demandai-je.

- Je parle de la manière dont réfléchissent les hommes. Enfin, continuai-je avant qu'il n'ait l'idée de me couper la parole encore une fois, les psychologues affirment tous qu'il est très important de faire le deuil d'une personne quand elle meurt.

- Bien sûr, mais dans le monde magique aussi, nous avons des rites mortuaires très importants à suivre… Je crois que les moldus mettent leurs morts en terre - eurk, ça doit être horrible – et qu'ils imitent des formules magiques pour s'assurer que l'âme parte et ne revienne pas en fantôme, non ? Pas que les moldus aient la force magique nécessaire pour revenir d'entre les morts, mais… Franchement, si j'étais dans une boîte sous terre avec tout plein de vers grouillant sur ma dépouille, moi non plus je ne voudrais pas revenir ici bas.

- Vous avez encore mal compris, dis-je entre mes dents. Selon eux, faire le deuil de quelqu'un est un processus mental très important qui permet à l'esprit des personnes qui ont perdu un être cher de guérir.

- Ah bon, ils disent ça les pisse – Cologne ? dit-il de l'air de quelqu'un qui est d'autant plus intéressé par le comportement des fourmis, qu'il n'y comprend rien lui-même.

- Généralement, l'esprit humain ne comprend pas tout de suite qu'une personne est morte, il lui faut du temps, continuai-je en ignorant sa remarque.

- Mais, euh… Toi, Harry, tu sais que Sirius est…

Je le fusillai des yeux pour qu'il se taise, avant de me rappeler que j'étais censé ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Espérons qu'il mette ça sur le compte de mon état émotionnel instable depuis la mort de Sirius.

- Comme je le disais, repris-je avec force, il faut généralement du temps avant qu'on ne se rende compte que quelqu'un est mort. C'est plus facile lorsqu'on a une preuve irréfutable de la mort. Mais, dans le cas de Sirius, étant donné qu'on n'a jamais pu retrouver son cadavre…

- Ahh, je vois… Il aurait fallu que tu voies son cad… corps pour que tu puisses faire ton deuil… Mais, tu sais, Harry…

Il s'arrêta, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire, ni que dire. Il eut un geste avorté dans ma direction, comme pour me prendre dans ses bras ou quelque chose comme ça. Eurk, non, assez de fleurs bleues comme ça… A la place, il leva sa main pour la passer dans ses cheveux (tout du moins, ce qu'il en restait) en signe d'embarras. Je sentais qu'il était presque au point où je voulais qu'il soit, mais devant son silence, je devais me rendre à l'évidence qu'il était perdu. Je devais encore une fois enfoncer le clou.

- Comme Sirius n'a pas de tombe, ce serait bien si je pouvais retourner là où il a disparu…

- Tu veux dire, aller au Département des Mystères ?

'Non, au pôle Sud… J'ai entendu dire qu'il y faisait bon en cette saison de l'année.' Je hochai simplement la tête pour éviter d'avoir à trouver une réponse qui ne jure pas avec l'image que je voulais donner.

- En clair, tu veux aller au ministère pour surmonter la mort de Sirius ? voulut-il se faire préciser.

Nouveau hochement de tête de ma part.

- Bon, mais… Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit tout de suite ?

'Ne pas tuer, ne pas tuer…' Je grinçais des dents.

- Je voudrais simplement lui faire mes adieux, dis-je d'une voix contrôlée.

Espérons seulement qu'il croie que ma gorge était nouée par l'émotion.

- Peut-être… que si je pouvais retourner… sur les lieux, je pourrais enfin…

J'hésitai à terminer ma phrase, ne sachant pas comment finir sans trop le presser.

- Euh…

Je voyais bien qu'il était perturbé, et je croisai les doigts pour qu'il dise oui.

- Ecoute, Harry, me dit-il finalement, tu sais que le Département des Mystères n'est pas ouvert au public, non ? Je sais bien que tu as pris l'habitude de ne pas respecter les règlements jusqu'à maintenant, mais…

- S'il vous plaît, Mr Weasley… implorai-je, et là je ne jouais plus la comédie : il était d'une importance vitale pour moi d'accéder au ministère.

- Bon, capitula-t-il, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais je ne te promets rien, d'accord ? »

Je n'étais pas très heureux de cette semi-victoire, mais savais qu'il faudrait m'en contenter pour l'instant. J'acquiesçai.

Après ce petit tête-à-tête, il me fallut encore attendre la réponse pendant plusieurs semaines. Rester ainsi dans l'expectative n'était franchement pas pour me plaire, mais bon, je n'avais pas le choix. Souvent, je ne me retenais qu'à peine d'aller lui demander si je pouvais enfin y aller, et me forçais à me rappeler que paraître trop insistant éveillerait sa curiosité, voire sa méfiance.

En attendant, le reste de la famille Weasley se donna pour mission de tout faire afin de me remonter le moral. Comme me le dit si gentiment Ron et avec tout le tact que l'on peut attendre de lui, « je tirais une tronche de déterré, mortel ! » en arrivant au Terrier. Ce qui veut dire que chacun à son tour, les membres de la famille « s'occupèrent » de moi.

Charly et Bill, je ne les voyais pas souvent, car ils vivaient tous deux dans leurs propres maisons. Mais ils venaient régulièrement, leur mère s'en assurait. Pendant ces visites, ils se comportaient avec moi, je pense, comme deux grands frères envers un frangin malhabile. Tous deux prirent le temps de m'assurer que si je n'allais pas bien, je pouvais toujours venir les voir ; le reste du temps, ils me laissaient en paix, ce dont je leur étais reconnaissant.

Percy, lui, malgré son _mea culpa_, n'était pas rentré au Terrier, et préférait rester dans son hôtel londonien. Quelque chose à voir avec les sourires narquois des jumeaux, je crois. Il passa quand même quelques fois, mais il était toujours gêné en ma présence, et ne m'adressait que quelques mots froids et polis… Non pas qu'on n'ait jamais réellement eu de centre d'intérêt commun pour commencer ; les fonds de chaudron sont _passionnants_ pour la _termitus chaudronus_, mais bon, voilà…

Les jumeaux, bien que pouvant eux aussi déménager à tout moment dans leur toute nouvelle boutique (dont le premier étage aurait pu leur servir d'appartement), décidèrent cette année-là de retarder leur départ. Aimant toujours autant leurs secrets, ils ne dévoilèrent pas leurs raisons, mais il devait y avoir un rapport avec le fait que Mrs. Weasley avait très mal pris le départ de Percy l'année d'avant ; voir deux enfants de plus prenant leur indépendance aurait été de trop pour elle. Je trouvais surprenant que leur boutique de farces et attrapes éprouve quelques difficultés - vu que je ne doutais pas que les produits devaient intéresser pas mal d'étudiants en mal d'amour de leurs professeurs (qui vous a dit que je pensais à quelqu'un de particulier ?). Ils m'expliquèrent qu'ils avaient dû ouvrir plus tôt qu'ils ne le pensaient, et qu'après l'essoufflement des premiers jours, les vacances étant arrivées, les clients s'étaient raréfiés. Mais ils ne désespéraient pas et attendaient avec impatience l'approche de la rentrée pour que les affaires reprennent. Comme de fait, plus les jours avançaient, plus le temps qu'ils passaient à la boutique se rallongeait.

Cependant, ils ne manquaient jamais une occasion pour alléger l'atmosphère quand ils étaient au Terrier, comme s'ils voulaient compenser pour leurs absences. Ron, qui en général était ridiculement fier de ses frères, en avait fait plus d'une fois les frais. Les tours les plus réussis, à mon avis, étaient les bonbons de métamorphose qui transfiguraient ceux qui les prenaient en différents animaux. En particulier, ce qui me fit le plus rire fut de voir Ron se faire jeter dans le champ d'à côté par Bill, quand il se retrouva changé en gnome, puis de devoir rentrer plein de boue et de se faire disputer par Mrs. Weasley. Mais il se vengea lorsque, transformé en fouine, il planta ses crocs dans les mollets de George puis poursuivit Fred dans toute la maison. Celui-ci renversa au passage le dîner qu'apportait Mrs. Weasley, ce qui lui valut à son tour de copieuses invectives, tandis que Ron-la-fouine se cachait sous la table avec des sifflements moqueurs. C'est que c'est teigneux ces petites bêtes… S'ensuivirent entre eux trois des guérillas qui, fatalement, conduisaient à de grands cris et jurons, suivis d'éclats de rire, ponctués de bruits de casse et achevés par les hurlements de Mrs. Weasley.

Ils ne m'épargnaient pas non plus, et je dois dire que l'ambiance me faisait du bien, parce que je savais que c'était leur manière à eux de prendre soin de moi.

Quant à Ron… Et bien, le petit imbécile (je dis ça affectueusement) faisait des gaffes plus grosses que lui, n'avait absolument aucun tact, et ne savait pas quand laisser tomber un sujet. On se disputait, on s'ignorait quelque temps (Mrs. Weasley appelait ça bouder)… Puis, on se réconciliait, souvent lorsque l'un ou l'autre proposait un aller-retour entre le Terrier et Diagon Alley**/3/ **(et quelques rues avoisinantes, mais ça, c'était un secret entre nous), où nous pouvions passer des heures à explorer les boutiques. Il était très têtu (d'accord, tête de dragon serait plus approprié), mais je savais qu'au moins, avec lui, je pouvais me défouler en toute tranquillité ; jamais il ne me laisserait tomber, ni n'irait répéter ce que je lui disais, même à Hermione. Il me surveillait avec le même air dans le regard que les différents partenaires de Neville jettent sur leur potion, c'est-à-dire prêt à passer par la fenêtre dès le moindre signe d'ébullition - tout en essayant de ne pas en avoir l'air, bien sûr. Je crois bien que c'était Hermione, en vacances quelque part en Italie, qui le lui avait demandé. Enfin, ordonné, plutôt, connaissant Hermy. Je bénissais le Ciel et tous les grands mages disparus qu'elle ne soit pas là, parce que je sais bien que je n'aurais eu aucune chance de lui cacher un projet d'une telle ampleur.

Malheureusement, je devais aussi découvrir cet été-là que l'intuition de Hermione et sa propension à mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres étaient des traits de caractère partagés par toutes les filles de cet âge-là. Depuis qu'elle avait dépassé le stade du 'je-fais-un-concours-pour-savoir-combien-de-temps-mon-visage-peut-rester-aussi-rouge-que-mes-cheveux' dès qu'elle me voyait, Ginny était devenue une véritable amie ; ce qui avait ses bons, comme ses mauvais côtés. Côté positif : je pouvais avoir des discussions intelligentes avec elle, sans qu'elle cherche à faire pâlir d'envie un muet bègue. D'un autre côté, cela voulait aussi dire que j'étais obligé de discuter avec elle lorsqu' ELLE estimait que je devais déballer ce que j'avais sur le cœur - pieds et poings liés si besoin était. Bien sûr, elle prenait grand soin de choisir les sujets les plus épineux. Comme ce qui s'est passé au ministère. Ou la mort de Cédric. Ou ce que j'avais vécu avec les Dursley… J'avais l'impression qu'elle voulait m'arracher des confessions comme on arrache une dent cariée – sans anesthésie. Et je pouvais compter sur elle pour pointer tous les petits détails gênants. C'en était arrivé à un point tel que je redoutais de l'entendre commencer : « je suis _sûre_ que tu as besoin de parler, Harry ». On aurait dit un clone de Hermione !

…C'est effrayant les filles à cet âge-là, je vous jure !

Enfin, Mrs. Weasley me faisait l'effet de vouloir compenser en quelques semaines tout le manque d'affection que j'avais dû subir depuis mon enfance. Aux repas, elle me servait toujours plus que généreusement, me trouvant toujours trop maigre (il faut avouer que je ne risquais pas de me remplumer chez les Dursley) ; elle vérifiait que je n'étais jamais tout seul ; elle gardait toujours un œil sur moi ou s'assurait que je rentrais toujours à l'heure dite quand je sortais à Diagon Alley, etc… Adorable. Elle avait le cœur si grand qu'elle se comportait avec moi, l'orphelin haï par sa propre famille, comme une mère-poule. Je lui étais plus que reconnaissant du cadeau qu'elle me faisait.

…Mais, si je peux me permettre, c'était quand même un tout ch'tit peu… étouffant. Au bout de trois semaines de ce régime, j'étais prêt à craquer ; à la fois physiquement (je crois n'avoir jamais autant mangé que le jour de mon seizième anniversaire) et mentalement, parce que j'étais toujours en « SURVEILLANCE CONSTANTE » avec elle, à croire qu'elle se prenait pour Maugrey Folœil**/4/**. J'eus une crise de fou rire en l'imaginant avec son œil magique, en train de surveiller 24/24 heures les jumeaux - ce que Ron prit assez mal, car il venait de faire les frais de mouchoirs nez en trompette (donnant un nez littéralement en trompette). Cette farce s'avéra utile ultérieurement pour les jumeaux, car Ron, qui avait attrapé un rhume lorsqu'il avait fait l'objet d'une blague contenant une casquette et un sort d'eau glacée (compliments de Fred), annonçait sa présence toutes les cinq secondes par un coup de trompette sonore.

De plus, elle s'inquiétait quand j'avais l'esprit ailleurs trop longtemps, pensant que je ressassais des idées noires. Ce qui était partiellement vrai, mais… en réalité, mon esprit vagabondait vers le Plan, et je me demandais quand est-ce que j'aurais enfin la réponse, si je ne serais pas déjà retombé en poussière si jamais je la recevais, si je ne devrais pas finalement tenter le coup et essayer d'entrer en douce… Je stressais, tout en sachant qu'au fond, la réalisation de cette partie-là du plan ne dépendait pas de moi. La patience n'avait jamais été mon fort, en tant que stéréotype gryffondoresque.

J'étais dans cet état d'esprit-là quand j'eus enfin ma réponse.

**

* * *

**

Etape n°3 : le Département des Mystères.

**

* * *

**

Arrivés au ministère, je mis mon badge de visiteur, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'Atrium où tous les visiteurs devaient faire examiner leur baguette et leurs possessions magiques.

J'avais pris la précaution d'emmener ma cape d'invisibilité héritée de mon père, la carte des maraudeurs, et le couteau pouvant ouvrir toutes les serrures que m'avait offert Sirius pour mon dernier cadeau de Noël (dont la lame avait été réparée grâce aux bons soins de Charly), qui devraient m'être utiles ; je n'ignorais pas l'ironie de la situation : j'amenais avec moi, pour ce voyage dans le passé, des objets alourdis de souvenirs. Bien sûr, j'avais également emporté des affaires courantes pour les voyages, comme des vêtements ou des affaires de toilette, mais aussi un peu de nourriture et de l'argent, même si je ne savais pas s'il serait le même là où j'allais. J'avais mis le tout dans un sac que j'avais rétréci jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse tenir dans le creux de ma main, puis je l'avais transmis à Ron tandis que je passais devant l'inspection, sous un prétexte quelconque : « S'il te plaît, Ron, dedans il y a le couteau que Sirius m'avait offert, et je ne veux pas le leur donner, ils seraient capables de le perdre ou de l'abîmer… ! »

Ginny et lui, à mon grand désarroi, m'avaient accompagné jusqu'ici : ils n'auraient pas pris 'non' pour une réponse, car ils étaient tous deux en mode « Ninmu ryoukai**/5/** ». ('Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, est de coller aux basques de Harry, tant que vous pensez que ça pourrait le gêner'). Heureusement, Ron, qui ne se sentait pas très chaud pour retourner en haut, accepta facilement l'excuse que je voulais me retrouver seul et il convainquit sa sœur de me laisser monter avec leur père pour seul baby-sitter. Elle me lança un regard perçant cependant, quand je me retins à peine de pousser un soupir de soulagement, et je me dépêchai de leur dire 'au revoir', avant de rejoindre Mr. Weasley.

Je me rendis compte, tandis que je marchais vers les ascenseurs, que je n'avais pas pensé à laisser un mot d'explication, ni dit au revoir à quiconque, tellement j'étais concentré sur ma mission. Dans ma tête, je refusais que quelque chose aille de travers, donc n'y pensais même pas. Si quelque chose tournait au vinaigre, je devrais me débrouiller seul, car personne ne saurait où je me trouverais alors. Pas que ça change de mes habitudes, puisqu'en fin de compte, ça a toujours été Voldemort et moi, seuls, face-à-face. Et ça devrait continuer ainsi jusqu'à la fin, puisque moi seul peux le tuer, et réciproquement, d'après la stupide prophétie.

L'ascenseur arriva, et je montai dedans, suivi de Mr. Weasley. J'avais l'impression de flotter comme dans un rêve, et, détaché de la réalité, je triturais nerveusement mes mains soudainement moites, en même temps que je sentais des sueurs froides me couler le long de la colonne vertébrale. Merlin, est-ce que cet ascenseur devait s'arrêter à tous les étages ? Je crois que Mr. Weasley essaya de me parler, mais je ne l'entendis pas par dessus le vacarme que faisait mon cœur – mon corps avait décidé, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, de faire une compétition avec un asthmatique affligé d'une tachycardie aiguë - et celui de ma respiration sifflante. L'ascenseur tinta, une voix de femme préenregistrée annonça l'étage et les portes s'ouvrirent enfin.

Je touchais au but.

Je longeai le couloir jusqu'à l'entrée du Département des Mystères, où nous attendait ce que je supposais être un langue-de-plomb**/6/**. Par les fonds de culotte de Snape ! (Expression qui commençait à se répandre parmi les élèves anti-snapiens de Hogwarts)**/7/**. J'avais vraiment espéré être seul avec Mr. Weasley. Cela apportait des complications… Je suppose que je devais m'estimer heureux qu'il n'y en ait qu'un après ce qui s'était passé ici à peine deux mois auparavant. Le langue-de-plomb ne se présenta même pas, et se contenta de retourner le salut de Mr. Weasley d'un hochement rapide de la tête. Il nous ouvrit le passage, et j'avançai alors dans la chambre aux douze portes. Aussitôt la porte refermée derrière nous, les murs bougèrent et tout changea de place. Non pas que ça ait la moindre importance, puisqu'il y avait sur deux des portes, dont celle que j'étais supposé franchir, les traces cruciformes du sort dont Hermione les avait marquées. Mr. Weasley se retourna alors vers moi.

« - Bien, Harry. Tu sais où il faut aller à partir d'ici, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçai silencieusement.

- Alors, oui… bon… Tu veux que je t'accompagne ou tu préfères y aller seul ?

- Je préfèrerais y aller seul, s'il vous plaît… murmurai-je, comme me le demandait mon rôle.

Je commençais à me débrouiller de mieux en mieux pour mentir, et me sortir de situations étriquées par mes paroles… Un vrai petit maraudeur. Je pensai un moment « Sirius aurait été fier de moi », et cela me déchira le cœur. Je dus battre des paupières pour m'éclaircir les yeux qui me piquaient soudainement. Ce n'était _vraiment _pas le moment pour _ça_ !

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, je comprends… » Il me posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur mon épaule, et la serra brièvement.

Je me tournai et me dirigeai vers la porte qui, je le savais, dissimulait l'Arche de pierre. J'ouvris, et, comme de fait, s'étalait devant moi l'amphithéâtre.

Je fis, involontairement, quelques pas en arrière devant le spectacle macabre. Je ne repris mes esprits que lorsque, pour la première fois, le langue-de-plomb nous adressa la parole.

« - La porte, Mr. Potter, fit-il de sa voix rauque et légèrement nasillarde, m'indiquant de la tête la porte qui allait se refermer et que je bloquai automatiquement. Celui-là ne devait pas beaucoup ouvrir la bouche.

Euh… je réfléchis à toute vitesse, me demandant comment je pourrais altérer mon plan pour faire face à ce nouvel obstacle. J'avais prévu que j'aurais au moins un quart d'heure à l'abri des regards pour mettre en œuvre mon projet. Ce fut Mr. Weasley qui me sauva.

- Voyons, laissez-le tranquille… me défendit-il. Je pense qu'on peut lui laisser un peu d'intimité, pour, euh… dire ses adieux…

Encore cette hésitation lorsqu'il me parlait de Sirius. C'était vraiment un sujet qu'il ne savait comment aborder.

- Est-ce que je peux laisser la porte simplement entrouverte ? » demandai-je alors avec une nonchalance feinte.

C'était la solution parfaite. Mr. Weasley se tourna vers l'autre sorcier, et celui-ci acquiesça, bien qu'à contre-cœur. Je dissimulai un sourire triomphant, et refermai la porte derrière moi, laissant un espace de 5-6 centimètres - insuffisant pour qu'ils m'espionnent, mais suffisant pour ce que je voulais en faire. Je descendis alors les marches / bancs de pierre, tapant des pieds assez fort pour qu'ils puissent m'entendre au cas où. Arrivé en bas, je me retournai, vérifiai qu'il n'y avait effectivement personne, puis sortis de ma poche ma cape d'invisibilité. La revêtant, je remontai alors doucement les marches, me rapprochai de la porte, et jetai un coup d'œil par l'interstice. Mr. Weasley semblait vouloir remplir le silence inconfortable par une conversation anodine sur les potins du ministère, que le langue-de-plomb supportait en se contentant de rester de marbre. (« Si, si, je vous assure, le secrétaire a été obligé de porter son caleçon sur sa tête toute la journée, sans pouvoir l'en déloger, et son chef de service lui a interdit d'arrêter son travail sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas dans l'incapacité d'utiliser sa tête pour autant ! »)

En prenant bien soin de la laisser cachée sous ma cape, je brandis ma baguette et visai soigneusement les deux sorciers, leur jetant le sort du Sommeil**/8/**. Je me concentrai surtout sur le langue-de-plomb, car sa force m'était inconnue. Cela se révéla être une erreur car, Mr. Weasley, dès qu'il vit l'autre sorcier s'écrouler à terre, lutta contre les faibles effets du sort en sortant sa baguette et se tournant vers moi. Mais m'étant occupé du langue-de-plomb, je tournai toute mon attention sur lui et lui jetai un _Petrificus Totalus_ avant qu'il ne puisse lancer un sort. Il s'écroula, et, malgré les effets du premier sort qui commençait à agir, je le vis écarquiller les yeux en me voyant enlever ma cape et m'avancer. Il tenta de dire quelque chose, mais c'était trop d'efforts pour lui, et, tandis qu'il tombait dans les bras de Morphée, je lui soufflai « je suis désolé, Mr. Weasley ».

Je me tournai alors vers une autre porte, celle que je savais contenir ce qu'il me faudrait pour pouvoir entreprendre mon voyage. J'avais calculé sa position par rapport à la porte dont je venais de sortir quand j'étais entré dans la pièce. Posant la main sur la poignée, je l'ouvris.

**

* * *

**

**/1/ **Lorsque l'on ne peut utiliser la force ou la discrétion pour entrer dans une place forte, il ne reste que la ruse. C'est une idée que j'ai reprise de Maurice Leblanc dans _Arsène Lupin, Gentleman Cambrioleur _(la deuxième histoire).

**/2/** Petite précision : M. est l'abréviation de Monsieur, et Mr. celle de Mister. Etant donné que Weasley est un nom anglais, je me permets d'utiliser l'abréviation anglaise correspondante.

Précision sur la traduction : le nom de la famille Weasley vient de la déformation du mot anglais _weasel_ (la belette), qui est l'animal préféré de JKR. De plus, ils habitent au _Burrow_, le Terrier.

Draco Malfoy traite Ron de 'weasel', quand il insulte Harry et Ron (« Potty and his weasel » traduit en français par « Potty et son poteau ») ; je trouve que c'est absolument génial. Le premier sens de cette phrase est que Ron ressemble à un animal peu glorieux ; le deuxième sens se réfère à l'expression anglaise _to weasel money, _qui veut dire « soutirer de l'argent » (il insulte donc Ron parce qu'il est pauvre). Dans le contexte, on peut aussi rajouter un troisième sens, puisque ce que soutire Ron à Harry n'est pas tellement son argent, mais sa gloire, car il n'est et ne restera vis-à-vis de Harry qu'un second couteau.

Cette expression a donc un triple sens. Quand on pense que le traducteur n'a pas été capable d'en rendre un seul. Arghhh… ça me met en rogne, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, d'abord, « Potty et son poteau », en français ? (Allez voir les notes du chapitre 3-1 pour la traduction de Potty). A part le fait qu'il y a une belle allitération, je ne vois pas… A moins que l'on ne considère que poteau a le sens de quelqu'un qui reste immobile dans l'ombre pour soutenir, donc qu'il n'est pas mis en avant ? Je cherche trop loin, je crois…

JKR adore toutes ces petites bestioles de la famille des mustélidés. On peut retrouver des références à l'hermine (Hermione) ou encore à la fouine (Draco Malfoy)… L'hermine est considérée comme un animal noble (on faisait souvent des manteaux à partir de leur fourrure d'hiver blanche pour les nobles), ce qui est donc plutôt flatteur pour Hermione. La fouine, quant à elle, est considérée comme un animal rusé. Son cri n'a pas de nom scientifique, mais j'ai trouvé un audio pour vous, si cela vous intéresse de savoir le bruit que fait Ron lorsqu'il est transformé en fouine par les jumeaux :

http/ _Diagon alley_ : diagon est le raccourci de diagonal (une diagonale). Cela a été traduit en français par l'Allée de Traverse (sûrement pour transversal ?), mais étant donné que je n'avais pas du tout compris l'image donnée par la traduction avant de lire l'original en anglais, je garde l'anglais. De plus, _diagon _fait également référence, selon moi à une déformation du mot _dragon. _

**/4/ **Après mûre réflexion, je garde Maugrey Folœil, qui est vraiment une très bonne traduction de _Moody_ (qui se traduit par l'humeur, souvent mauvaise) _Madeye_ (l'œil fou)

**/5/ **« Ninmu ryoukai » est une locution japonaise qui signifie « mission acceptée ». C'est l'une des rares phrases que l'on peut tirer de la bouche de Heero, avec « Hn » et « Omae o korosu » (je vais te tuer).

…Pas pu m'en empêcher. Ceux qui connaissent Gundam Wing comprendront.

**/6/ **J'ai vraiment hésité à utiliser le terme de langue-de-plomb, au lieu de _unspeakable_ (qui est un néologisme anglais), que je ne suis d'ailleurs pas sûre de comprendre. Est-ce que ça veut dire 'qui ne peut pas parler', 'à qui l'on ne peut pas parler' ou les deux ? Etant donné que la version française laisse aussi planer le doute, je la garde.

**/7/ **Je précise, au fait, pour les non anglophones. J'utilise Snape eu lieu de Rogue, car je trouve que la traduction française ne rend pas justice au terme employé. Rogue donne l'impression de quelqu'un de bourru, qui vous aboie dessus. Snape, c'est plus l'idée d'un ton cinglant, cassant, pète-sec (les anglais utilisent des mots très parlants, proches du son qu'ils veulent traduire : snap représente le son d'une claque ou d'un coup de fouet). Comment dire, c'est un son plus aigu ?

C'est quand même un mot plus riche, non ? Vous ne l'imaginez pas, vous, Snape en tenue SM tout en cuir et une cravache à la main, et prenant un plaisir sadique à fouetter les gens ? Non ? Alors, rassurez-vous, vous n'êtes pas aussi atteints que l'auteur. Dans ce cas, on peut se demander si l'expression « par les fonds de culotte de Snape » est virtuellement possible, étant donné que, généralement, lorsqu'on porte des tenues SM, on se promène façon commdando (sans sous-vêtements).

Et, non, SM n'est PAS l'abréviation de Sailor Moon. Quoique… Snape en tenue de sailor…? (Quelqu'un voudrait pas me faire un dessin ?)

Pour être complet sur les explications du nom de ce personnage, il faut relever que plusieurs éléments laissent à penser que Snape était prédestiné pour aller chez les Slytherin. Snape est presque l'homonyme de snake (le serpent) en anglais, et, élément qu'il ne faudrait pas négliger, les véritables initiales de Severus Snape sont bien SS, comme le fondateur de sa maison, Salazar Slytherin. (« _Pour qui sont ces serpents qui sifflent sur nos têtes ? » _Andromaque, de Racine)

Au fait, _to slither_ en anglais veut dire onduler, ramper, serpenter. Je préfère le terme anglais à cause de sa sonorité révélatrice : il y a plus de sifflantes. En plus, la finale en _–ard_, je ne trouve pas ça beau (mais bon, c'est vrai que le traducteur ne pouvait pas mettre comme en anglais une finale en _–in_, ça n'aurait rien voulu dire). C'est un jeu de mot avec _sly_, qui veut dire rusé.

**/8/ **Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une potion du Sommeil. (Cf. tome 4, quand Charly fait amener ses dragons endormis). Pour les besoins de la fic, cependant, on dira qu'il en existe aussi une version plus faible, qui consiste en un sort (on peut facilement imaginer que la potion serait pour des créatures puissantes, et résistantes à la magie, comme le sont les dragons, et que le sort serait utilisé sur les humains).

* * *

**_A/N :_**_ le chapitre 2 sera un P.d.V. de Ginny. Au départ, je ne voulais qu'en faire un petit aparté par rapport au chapitre 1. Mais, me rendant compte qu'il serait aussi gros que la première partie, j'en ai fait un chapitre indépendant. Maintenant, j'ai fini la première partie du point de vue de Ginny, qui est aussi grosse que ce chapitre, ET JE N'AI TOUJOURS PAS FINI ! Nath l'a déjà bétalue, en plus._

_Je pourrais poster cette première partie du chapitre 2 seule (je pense que je le ferai, d'ailleurs), mais je voudrais rester toujours avec un temps d'avance sur mes mises à jours. Donc, je vais attendre que la fin du chapitre soit complétée avant de poster. Je sens que je vais me faire des amis…_

_Aux lecteurs qui aiment Ron et ne supportent pas qu'on dise du mal de lui, s'abstenir ! Je vous préviens tout de suite, je me suis lâchée pour ce chapitre !_

_Au fait, j'allais oublier... Est-ce que quelqu'un devinera quelle est la destination de Harry ?_

_Je ne sais pas si je peux faire un concours, pour celui qui devinera la réponse (nan, Caro et Nath, vous êtes exclues). Qu'est-ce que je pourrais vous offrir ? J'ai beaucoup de choses sur mon ordi, notamment des milliers de scans de mangas, des images, etc... Par exemple, je dois avoir quelques doujinshi de HP, dans le coin..._

_Petite précision (ne lisez pas si vous ne voulez pas la réponse maintenant) : il y a déjà deux personnes qui me répondent qu'il partira dans le passé. Bien sûr, dans le passé, c'était facile à deviner. Ce que je voudrais, ce sont des petites précisions, sur quelle **date, les personnes **qu'il va y rencontrer…_

_Ceci est la dernière version, corrigée par Nath, à laquelle normalement je ne toucherai plus. S'il reste des fautes, qu'on me les signale, et je verrai si j'ai encore la force de les corriger. _

_Au fait, quelqu'un ne voudrait pas me faire un dessin ? Siouplaît ? Je suis nulle pour ce genre de choses… Y'a quelques images dans la fic que j'aimerais bien voir réalisées, notamment Ron avec un nez en trompette qui fuit, Snape en tenue de sailor, etc… _

**

* * *

**

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

Puisque apparemment, je n'ai pas le droit de faire une mise à jour rien que sur ça, sinon FFNet s'énerve… Ça pourrait vous intéresser aussi, qui sait.

De manière générale, je remercie du fond du cœur tous ceux et celles qui, non seulement prennent le temps de me lire, mais également de m'envoyer un petit mot d'encouragement.

**Sissicho** (qui m'a gentiment envoyé deux reviews) : une bataille entre Harry et Voldie ? et bien, oui et non, mais plutôt non que oui. Tu verras bien en lisant la suite, sauf si tu ne peux absolument pas supporter le suspens.

**Caro** (qui continue à m'envoyer des mails sur ma boite au lieu de le faire sur FFNet. Grrrr) : non, tu ne peux pas voir ma fic en premier, car j'ai déjà une bétalectrice et s'est bien suffisant (tu connais Nath…), en plus, à quoi ça t'avancerait de lire ce que j'écris si je change toutes les 10 mn la trame de la fic ?

**Evil Kelpy** : oui, c'est sombre, mais comme je l'ai déjà expliqué dans l'introduction (je savais que personne n'allait la lire), ça va évoluer par la suite. Bien qu'on ne va pas aller vers les trucs du genre : « au printemps, les petits lapins grignotent de l'herbe dans le jardin, sous des arbres où gazouillent des oiseaux, tandis qu'on entend par la fenêtre ouverte la musique harmonieuse de Quatre et Trowa », l'atmosphère va quand même être allégée (surtout par de l'humour cynique).

**Myrinn x** : t'inquiète, Nath, ma bétalectrice, ne me permettra pas de lâcher.

_Note de la bétalectrice : imagine le marteau de Laura/Kaori dans Nicky Larson/City Hunter._

C'est petit et costaud ce genre de trucs.

_Note de la bétalectrice : mon nom sur FFNet, quand j'envoie des reviews, est _Boubanath, _pas_ Nath.

Je l'appelle jamais comme ça mais bon… On va pas se fâcher pour ça, non ?


	3. IIA Phénomène sorciéreux en perdition

**_A/N : _**_Il s'agit du point de vue de Ginny sur ce qu'il s'est passé, alors attendez-vous à un certain changement de perspective ! J'avais voulu changer un peu le ton légèrement glauque que j'utilisais, et je pense que c'est réussi (en tout cas, je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire). Le ton est assez ironique, mordant, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Sinon, il me faut prévenir les lecteurs que l'opinion de Ginny sur son frère Ron est assez tranchée : elle le prend pour un abruti fini (c'est un peu aussi mon opinion). Il y a donc beaucoup de Ron-bashing (je ne sais pas comment traduire ça en français : je le prends pour ma tête de turc ? Ça fait un peu bizarre…)._

_Enfin, soyez prévenus, l'auteure se tape ici des délires perso. D'ailleurs, l'auteure vous fera remarquer que Ginny n'a que 14 ans, qu'elle est en pleine crise d'ado, et qu'elle a une certaine tendance à regarder les choses par le petit bout de la lorgnette. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2, partie 1 : Attention ! Phénomène sorciéreux en perdition…**

**

* * *

**

**_Où l'on apprend que les petites filles de 14 ans, ça n'existe pas, que Ginny aurait pu être une Slytherin et que Ron a une tête de bois._**

**

* * *

**

(P.d.V. Ginny)

Il y avait décidément quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez Harry.

Enfin… encore moins rond que d'habitude. C'est vrai, il avait normalement tendance à faire des cachotteries à tous ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de la Ligue Des Trois - composée des illustres Riri, Fifi, et Loulou (si vous voulez connaître leurs palpitantes aventures courrez chez le libraire du coin)**/1/**.

Mais j'avais remarqué depuis son arrivée au Terrier, une semaine avant son anniversaire, que cette tendance dépassait maintenant la mesure, et qu'il gardait tout à l'intérieur de lui. Bien sûr, il continuait toujours ses conversations totalement ineptes avec Ron (sinon même _lui_ se serait douté de quelque chose)… Mais je remarquai qu'il avait souvent des absences, comme s'il n'était plus avec nous et se trouvait sur un autre monde. Je mis ça tout d'abord sur le compte de la mort de Sirius, et le laissais respirer, le temps qu'il se réhabitue à la compagnie humaine.

Je changeai vite d'avis. Cette habitude qu'il avait prise de se comporter comme un futur langue-de-plomb était malsaine – d'autant plus que ça me donnait des sueurs froides dans le dos de le voir tout le temps silencieux.

En revenant de chez les Dursley, Harry avait l'air d'un zombie, à la fois physiquement et mentalement. Visiblement le fait de trop cogiter, sans personne à côté de lui pour le remettre à sa place lorsqu'il déviait du chemin de la misère pour plonger droit dans celui de la dépression, l'avait plus abattu que je ne pouvais l'imaginer.

Ce dont Harry avait plus que tout besoin, c'était d'un ami qui serait à l'écoute. Je ne pouvais compter sur Ron pour faire preuve d'un minimum de maturité afin de lui apporter un soutien moral en l'absence de Hermione. Même si je savais qu'elle lui avait donné des ordres de mission similaires, tous les indices, même déguisés en cochons fuchsias dansant la cucaracha, lui passeraient sous le nez. Oui, je sais, il n'est pas idiot _à ce point-là_, mais bon, c'est le rôle des petites sœurs d'embêter leurs grands frères**/2/**. Pour être juste, il me faut reconnaître qu'il a de bonnes qualités, cependant… Comment ? Lesquelles ? …eh bien, il est… euh… il est très loyal… et puis… euh…

…Enfin, bref. Je pris les choses directement en main. Pendant l'été, nous pûmes devenir de véritables amis, grâce au fait qu'il avait progressivement cessé de me voir comme une gamine toujours dans l'ombre de ses frères aînés. Je commençai donc à lui administrer le traitement que je considérais approprié : j'essayai alors de le pousser à se confier plus à moi. S'ensuivirent de nombreuses conversations entre quatre-yeux, auxquelles le pauvre, dans ses égarements, tenta parfois de se dérober ; mais je réussissais toujours à le coincer au moins une fois tous les deux – trois jours pour sa séance de dévoilement d'états d'âme.

Je pensais réellement que cela l'aidait dans un premier temps.

Mais je remarquai par la suite que ses étranges silences continuaient avec la même fréquence qu'auparavant. L'observant avec plus d'attention, je dus me rendre à l'évidence que, chose étrange, ils ne le laissaient pas accablé ; alors que le fait de gamberger sur celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde aurait dû, normalement, le rendre au moins triste, n'est-ce pas ?

Il me fallait, dès lors, revoir la façon de m'y prendre ; j'avais dans l'idée qu'un traitement de choc serait peut-être nécessaire. J'hésitai entre deux méthodes radicales pour le tirer de son apathie : la baffothérapie (qui consiste en l'application quotidienne d'une série de baffes) ou une potion d'amour (étant donné qu'il n'y avait dans les parages personne d'autre à qui j'aurais pu faire confiance pour ne pas profiter de la situation, je me serais _généreusement_ sacrifiée pour recevoir la dévotion de Harry**/3/**).

…Euh… C'était de l'humour, hein. N'allez surtout pas croire que j'en veuille réellement à la vertu de ce pauvre Harry. Je n'éprouve aucune jalousie envers les filles qui lui tournent autour (et Merlin sait s'il y en a, même s'il est incapable de les voir). Si je ne les aime pas, c'est simplement parce que je suis un tout ch'tit peu surprotectrice, et aucune d'entre elles ne saurait le rendre heureux ; la seule chose qu'elles cherchent, c'est sa gloire.

D'ailleurs, je préfère mes mecs un peu plus… comment dire… avec un peu plus d'expérience. Non pas que ce soit vraiment de sa faute, mais bon, il n'est sorti qu'avec une seule fille et tout le monde sait quelle catastrophe ça a été. De quoi vous dégoûter à jamais de sortir avec qui que ce soit.

**

* * *

**

J'en étais arrivée à ce point-là, lorsque, près d'un mois après son arrivée, quelque chose de bizarre arriva.

Je remarquai tout de suite que quelque chose clochait lorsque mon père annonça qu'il emmènerait Harry au ministère faire une sorte de pèlerinage ; j'aurais pu parier que c'était le dernier endroit au monde où il aurait voulu retourner. Je me proposai d'office comme accompagnatrice et soutien moral et jetai un regard noir à Ron jusqu'à temps qu'il se propose volontairement aussi.

Harry n'en était pas heureux, je peux vous le dire, et j'en eus la confirmation lorsque je le vis de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure que nous approchions de notre destination. En prenant le téléphone pour descendre jusqu'au Hall d'entrée du ministère, il était en proie à une mini crise de panique et respirait tellement fort que je fus étonnée qu'il reste**/4/** encore de l'oxygène dans la cabine.

Ensuite, il y eut cet incident avec le passage obligatoire au bureau d'accueil pour l'examen des baguettes et des effets personnels magiques, qui ne fit que renforcer (avec du béton armé) mes soupçons. Je le vis prendre une teinte à faire pâlir d'envie Narcissa Malfoy ; il conversa à voix basse et en vitesse avec Ron, puis il lui refila quelque chose que je ne pus voir. Après avoir passé l'examen, il récupéra ce quelque chose, et malgré mes efforts pour regarder sans en avoir l'air, je ne pus ne serait-ce qu'entrapercevoir ce que c'était.

Ma suspicion se transforma en certitude lorsqu'il accepta avec joie _et_ soulagement que nous ne montions pas avec lui dans la salle de l'Arche. Je voyais à ce moment-là des néons rouges partout, avec une sirène criarde qui donnait le contrepoint sonore.

Bien sûr, j'aurais pu décider de lui faire confiance pour qu'il règle le problème qui le préoccupait depuis des semaines tout seul.

Bien sûr.

Sauf que je savais très bien que Harry, avec son complexe du héros-qui-doit-souffrir-seul-pour-que-tout-le-monde-soit-sain-et-sauf n'aurait jamais le bon sens de demander de l'aide quand il en aurait besoin. Il me revenait donc de m'assurer que cette tête de pioche ne parte pas faire les quatre cents coups, ou, à défaut, qu'il revienne sain et sauf de sa petite expédition - quitte à l'accompagner.

Eh, je suis moi aussi une Gryffondor, après tout.

Sous un prétexte classique (j'ai mes règles), je larguai Ron dans le hall (il n'y vit que du feu, et ne demanda aucune précision ; franchement, les hommes, dès qu'on parle d'un peu de sang…) et me dirigeai vers les ascenseurs. J'attendais que l'un d'eux veuille bien se presser un peu les engrenages, quand je me fis interpeller par Kingsley Shacklebolt, un collègue de mon père.

« - Héla, toi, tu es la petite Weasley, non ?

_Par le coffre-fort des Malfoy_**/5/**, prise la main dans le sac ! Je me retournai et lui fit un grand sourire, douloureux pour mes zygomatiques.

- Bonjour, Mr. Shacklebolt, dis-je en cherchant à toute vitesse une excuse bidon à la question qui, je le pressentais, ne tarderait pas à venir.

- Eh bien, que fais-tu ici toute seule ? s'enquit-il.

Vous voyez ? Et dire qu'il y en a qui prétendent que l'intuition féminine, c'est du pipeau ! Oui, monsieur, je n'ai que 14 ans, et alors ? Je suis déjà une femme dans ma tête. Seuls les hommes ont besoin de mûrir et de dépasser l'âge bête.

- Je suis venue rejoindre mon père, révélai-je, me décidant pour une demi-vérité, car il est souvent plus facile de détourner la vérité que de mentir éhontément. Il est déjà monté, poursuivis-je en omettant soigneusement de préciser à quel étage.

- Arthur est ici ? C'est bizarre, il me semblait pourtant qu'il était en congé ce matin… (Je ne dis rien et le laissai continuer sans le corriger). Quoiqu'il en soit, une jeune fille comme toi ne devrait pas se balader comme ça dans les couloirs du ministère toute seule. Je vais t'accompagner, dit-il d'un ton ferme et décidé.

Je me gardai bien de lui faire remarquer que si, une jeune fille comme moi pouvait parfaitement bien se débrouiller sans son aide, je l'avais déjà fait, merci bien. Franchement, les hommes, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à croire qu'ils doivent nécessairement nous protéger ? Nous sommes tout à fait capables de régler nos affaires toutes seules, et, généralement, leur intervention ne sert qu'à nous gêner. Enfin, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que le crétinisme transcendantal dont faisait preuve Ron quand il se mettait en mode « grand frère jaloux**/6/** »…

- Oui, Monsieur, dis-je avec une voix de falsetto**/7/** qui aurait même fait tiquer Dobby. Lui n'y vit que du feu. C'est une caractéristique universelle et intemporelle des hommes de ne rien comprendre aux femmes, et de ne _surtout _pas chercher à les comprendre.

Il me suivit dans l'ascenseur qui, entre temps, était arrivé. Deux étages plus haut, c'est-à-dire au sixième (puisque l'ordre des étages est inversé), il me fit descendre avec lui, me disant de l'attendre bien sagement. Bien sûûûr… Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, je me faufilais entre les portes qui se refermaient, et je lui lançai une réplique mordante par dessus mon épaule.

- Je vous remercie de m'avoir accompagnée jusqu'ici, mais je ne voudrais _vraiment _pas vous déranger plus longtemps, lui répliquai-je d'une voix déversant plus d'ironie que Malfoy d'insultes à la minute**/8/**.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu riposter, les portes se refermèrent. Il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il me coure après, étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'urgence (je n'étais coupable de rien, après tout). Et même s'il décidait d'enquêter plus tard, il lui faudrait d'abord finir ce qu'il avait à faire à cet étage, puis remonter jusqu'au 2ème où se trouvait le bureau de mon père, et enfin, interroger ses collègues pour savoir où nous étions partis. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte que nous n'étions jamais venus là-bas, puis qu'il n'organise une fouille complète de tous les étages, j'aurais, au pire des cas, une heure au minimum pour me faire la malle.

Je n'avais rien fait de répréhensible, mais mieux vaut être prête, juste au cas où.

…Et de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas prouver que j'ai menti. Ce serait sa parole contre la mienne…

Enfin, en tout cas, j'avais du temps devant moi ; cela valait mieux, étant donné que l'ascenseur avait été mis aux normes européennes : il était d'une lenteur effroyable ; mais, en contrepartie, il était beaucoup plus sûr : aucun risque de mourir d'une crise cardiaque (mais peut-être de vieillesse). Je suivis donc mon petit bonhomme de chemin pour atteindre le premier et dernier étage, le Département des Mystères.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le long couloir sombre. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour me retrouver devant la porte derrière laquelle se cachaient tant de souvenirs douloureux. Doucement, je l'entrouvris… et aussitôt poussai un cri affolé que je ne pus retenir. Mon père, ainsi qu'un autre homme que je ne connaissais pas, se trouvaient couchés sur le sol de pierre. Je courus jusqu'à lui, tout en remarquant que sa posture était trop rigide pour être naturelle. Je lui lançai un _Finite Incantatem _qui, apparemment, agit, puisqu'il perdit sa raideur artificielle, mais il ne se réveilla pas pour autant : il avait dû faire l'objet de plusieurs sorts. J'allais tenter autre chose pour le réveiller, lorsque j'entendis du bruit provenant de la salle directement devant moi, dont la porte était entrouverte. Je m'approchai en douce, l'entrebâillement laissant filtrer une lumière dorée, tout en tenant bien fermement ma baguette en main.

Ce que je vis me surprit, et, pour la seconde fois en une minute, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'exclamer haut et fort :

« - Harry ! »

Dire lequel d'entre nous était le plus stupéfait n'aurait pas été tâche facile. Il avait interrompu ce qu'il faisait, c'est-à-dire farfouiller dans des étagères, et me regardait avec ses grands yeux verts dont l'intensité n'était pas dissimulée par ses lunettes d'un goût incertain. Enfin, quand je dis incertain, c'est comme si je disais que l'issue d'un match entre les Canons de Chudley et n'importe quelle autre équipe de Quidditch était incertaine… Certes, les Canons pourraient (techniquement parlant) gagner la Coupe du monde, s'ils faisaient un peu plus d'efforts. En clair, s'ils changeaient de joueurs, d'entraîneur, de balais… Et de nom aussi, ça pourrait servir à leur porter enfin chance.

J'avais abaissé, sans y prendre garde, ma baguette, quand j'avais vu celui qui me faisait face – j'évite de pointer une arme sur la famille ou les amis, généralement. De plus, il peut être néfaste pour la santé de menacer avec quoi que ce soit Harry, il pourrait le prendre mal ; et, étant donné sa propension à massacrer ses ennemis, je préfère rester de son côté.

Ce fut une grave erreur. Harry n'a pas obtenu sa place d'attrapeur sans raison : ses réflexes fulgurants lui apportent un avantage incontestable en matière de duel. Peut-être que sa capacité à ne pas réfléchir et seulement laisser aller ses instincts l'aide-t-elle également. Je devais en faire les frais aujourd'hui.

En moins d'une seconde, j'étais pétrifiée, alors que mon cerveau cherchait encore à appréhender le fait qu'il pointait sa baguette sur moi pour jeter un sortilège. Je me retrouvai alors calée contre le chambranle de la porte, raide comme un piquet. De là, je pouvais tout observer de ce qui se passait à mes pieds, mais sans émettre le moindre son. Cependant, même si je n'exprimais pas mon indignation avec des mots, le regard que je lui lançai compensa bien le manque d'invectives et d'imprécations, si j'en crois le mouvement de recul instinctif qu'il eut.

« - Je suis désolé, Ginny, souffla-t-il.

Ce que j'en pensais, de ses excuses à la noix, l'assombrissement de mon regard le lui transmit. J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire plus, mais bon…

Il se retourna, prit quelque chose sur une des étagères du milieu, se passa autour du cou ce qu'il venait de prendre, et hésita. Finalement, ayant pris sa décision, il se remit face à moi et remonta la salle jusqu'à l'endroit où j'étais scotchée. De si près, je pouvais voir ce qui lui tombait sur la poitrine ; c'était un vieux sablier de cuivre oxydé.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose que tu te sois retrouvée mêlée à tout ça, commença-t-il, mais je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi… quelque chose que je n'ai pas pu faire.

Il se mordillait les lèvres de nervosité. Bien ! Si c'était moi qui le rendais nerveux, cela voulait dire que le langage oculaire était efficace.

Mais… d'un autre côté, si c'était ce qu'il comptait faire qui le rendait comme ça… Oh, là… Pas bon, tout ça.

- Tu vois, je vais partir, pour un voyage que… Il s'arrêta, ne sachant pas comment continuer.

Je crois qu'il vit mes yeux s'agrandir de stupéfaction, puis se rétrécir de colère.

'Oh, le crrrétin !' fulminai-je.

Je le pressentais, il allait _encore _faire quelque chose de stupide, d'inutilement casse-cou, de complètement irréfléchi… _Maudit _soit son complexe du héros ! Il se sentait toujours obligé de se mettre en danger pour répondre aux attentes des autres, pour vivre à la hauteur de l'image que le monde sorcier avait de Harry Potter. Bien sûr, il détestait cela, le regard que l'on portait sur le symbole du Survivant ; mais inconsciemment, il était devenu le parfait petit Gryffondor, toujours prêt à foncer dans le tas pour sauver le monde, encore et encore. J'avais envie de lui crier dessus, de lui frapper la tête avec son balai jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve ses esprits (comme j'avais vu ma mère le faire avec mon père)… Malheureusement je ne pouvais que ravaler ma colère au fond de la gorge.

'Oh, attends _seulement_ que je sois libre, Harry…'

- Je sais que j'ai souvent fait ce que l'on attendait de moi, le héros qui a vaincu Voldemort…

'Si tu le sais, pourquoi t'obstines-tu à accomplir des exploits ?' braillai-je mentalement.

- …Mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent, continua-t-il avec un petit rire sans joie.

Oui, je le voyais, il y avait quelque chose de différent, mais je n'aurais pas su dire quoi à ce moment là.

- Il y a quelque chose que je veux faire, quelque chose que je regretterai toute ma vie si je ne le fais pas, parce que je sais que je n'aurai jamais de meilleure occasion. Je sais que ce que je vais faire est très égoïste, et qu'il y a de grands risques pour que je… ne réussisse pas.

Sa légère hésitation me révéla ce qu'il ne voulait, ou ne pouvait pas dire. Ce qu'il allait entreprendre, il ne savait pas s'il y survivrait.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais revenir, avoua-t-il finalement, en détournant les yeux pour regarder le mur à côté de ma tête, qui je n'en doutais pas, devait être un magnifique échantillon de paroi composée de vielles pierres grises ternes encastrées les unes dans les autres. Cela méritait bien une nanoseconde d'attention, au moins. A votre droite, Mesdames et Messieurs, se trouvent de magnifiques lézardes, traçant des sillons presque invisibles à l'œil nu, qui témoignent de la vétusté de l'œuvre… à votre gauche, vous pouvez observer que les pierres, bien que toujours emboîtées, font preuve d'une certaine tendance à l'effritement, ce qui adoucit leurs cotés tranchants. On raconte l'anecdote selon laquelle cet effritement serait dû à un Ron Weasley, jeune spécimen sorciéreux, qui aurait pris l'habitude de se taper la tête sur les murs. Certains attribuent ce comportement étrange au fait qu'il chercherait à comprendre comment se servir de son cerveau, pensant ainsi qu'il marcherait mieux. Plus précisément, il essaierait de mettre en œuvre les rites de parade amoureuse en vue de séduire une créature femelle de la même espèce gryffondoresque, la Hermione Granger. Celle-ci est, on peut le dire, un spécimen d'une rare intelligence, mais également d'une beauté certaine, si l'on arrive à voir son faciès derrière la crête ébouriffée en permanence. Ahah… Je vois déjà vos têtes… Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est sans danger pour le Ron Weasley car celui-ci possède une tête de bois. De toute façon, il ne verrait pas son intellect diminué par la perte de neurones, le calcul desdits neurones ayant démontré que leur niveau est trop bas pour que l'on puisse les évaluer correctement sur une échelle normale. Certains parlent même, devant ce phénomène remarquable de la nature, d'infra-intelligence. Le niveau intellectuel de la progéniture éventuelle de ces deux espèces, le Ron et la Hermione, laisse libre cours aux théories les plus folles parmi la communauté scientifique actuelle.'

Tandis que je décompressais en me lâchant mentalement sur Ron, (_nerveuse_, moi ? Comme si !), Harry, inconscient du sort que je lui réservais, poursuivait sa conversation à sens unique. Je me voyais donc dans l'obligation d'écouter ses sornettes, tout en rongeant mon frein.

- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer en détail ce que je vais faire, je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir le temps… Disons seulement que… Est-ce que tu me prendrais pour un fou si je te disais qu'il y a peut-être une chance d'éviter que non seulement Sirius, mais aussi bien d'autres personnes meurent ? Je sais que ça a l'air dément, et que je ne devrais même pas y penser… Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qui se serait passé si j'avais agi autrement... Vois-tu, j'ai entre les mains quelque chose qui va me donner le pouvoir de changer les choses, et maintenant que je l'ai, et que je sais qu'il y a une chance… Je ne peux pas ne pas m'en servir, je ne peux pas m'y résoudre, quel que soit le danger. Je ne pourrais simplement pas supporter de voir quelqu'un d'autre mourir sous mes yeux, ou dans mes rêves, en sachant que j'aurais eu le pouvoir de stopper tout ça, débita-t-il en niant de la tête.

Il avait vraiment l'air d'un illuminé avec ses yeux qui brillaient comme ça (la façon dont il parlait tout seul n'arrangeait pas les choses).

Je restais un instant fascinée devant ce spectacle, avant que la colère, mélangée à la frustration, se muent peu à peu en un sentiment d'exaspération tandis que je l'écoutais parler.

'Ne me dites pas que cet idiot fini a réussi à se convaincre lui-même qu'un voyage de ce genre est nécessaire ?' pensai-je.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je les regardai simplement, sans chercher à y voir ce que je voulais. Il y avait de la douleur, tellement que cela me faisait mal à mon tour : je vis, mais réellement _vis _ce qu'il endurait toutes les nuits, tous les cauchemars qu'il peinait à contenir, mêlant à la fois les remords du passé et les atrocités du présent.

Mais cette façon bien à lui de ressentir aussi profondément toutes les émotions, les bonnes comme les mauvaises, était ce qui caractérisait Harry. Tant de passion qui bordait le fanatisme… Pour un garçon qui n'avait même pas été traité comme un être humain pendant la majeure partie de sa vie, Harry donnait l'impression de toujours ressentir _trop_, trop fort, trop vite.

Peut-être était-ce sa plus grande faiblesse.

- Bref, ce que je voulais te dire avant de partir, c'est que je suis vraiment désolé, mais que tu ne pourrais pas me faire changer d'idée. Même si tu réussissais à te détacher (et je sais que tu en meurs d'envie), tu ne pourrais rien y faire, poursuivit-il en aparté avec l'ombre d'un sourire. D'ailleurs, personne n'y pourrait rien, reprit-il plus sérieusement.

Il faisait alors montre de l'entêtement gryffondoresque pour lequel il était si célèbre. Enfin, quand je dis gryffondoresque, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, parce que les Slytherins sont tout autant, sinon plus têtus que nous quand il s'agit d'atteindre l'objectif fixé. La seule différence, c'est que nous écarterons de notre chemin tous les obstacles, si nécessaire par la force, alors qu'eux les contourneront, en employant tous les moyens à leur disposition (souvent illégaux). Chacune des deux méthodes a ses avantages. Si nous arrivons à nos fins, nous y arrivons assez rapidement (même si l'objectif, entre temps a été un peu amoché), et sans avoir recours à des subterfuges ni à l'hypocrisie. Leur chemin demande plus de temps et de subtilité, mais au moins, ils arrivent toujours à leurs fins, et en plus, en un seul morceau. La préservation de leurs intérêts personnels, et de leur santé, passe avant toute autre chose chez les Slytherins, et les empêche de ruer dans les brancards et de foncer tête baissée vers le danger, contrairement à nous…

- Et puis, je voudrais te demander quelque chose… hésita-t-il, plus mal à l'aise que les élèves qui passent leurs oraux en fin d'année. Je n'ai pas pu dire au revoir, et comme je ne sais même pas si je pourrais jamais rentrer, je voudrais que tu dises aux autres que, et bien… que je leur dis « au revoir », et que je les remercie d'avoir… d'avoir été mes amis, bafouilla-t-il. Et aussi, je voudrais que tu dises à Ron qu'il peut prendre mon éclair de feu, pour mettre une raclée aux Slytherins, et que je voudrais que Hermione prenne soin de Hedwige… Je ne peux pas les emmener avec moi, mais je veux être sûrs qu'on en prendra soin. Et… et dis aux autres que je suis désolé. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout…

Il parlait d'une voix étranglée, comme s'il avait une boule dans la gorge plus grosse que le ventre de son cousin Dudley.

Le barrage d'exaspération qu'était devenu mon état d'esprit céda rapidement devant la crue de mon désespoir quand je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de rentrer. Il ne me disait pas au revoir, mais adieu. J'essayai frénétiquement de me forcer à bouger ; si seulement le sort pouvait se relâcher, mais non, peine perdue, Harry a toujours été un sorcier trop puissant pour son âge…

- Je ne vais pas te mentir, dit-il avec plus de force qu'il n'en aurait fallu.

(Etait-ce pour cacher le fait que sa voix tremblait ?)

- Si je réussis, je ne sais pas ce qui se passera, mais à mon avis, tout aura changé. Nous y compris. Et si je ne réussis pas…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

- Peut-être, qu'avec un peu de chance, on pourra se revoir, Ginny, finit-il lamentablement.

Il prit une grande inspiration, et me dit :

- Eh bien, c'est l'heure de vérité, hein ? Il est grand temps que j'y aille, maintenant.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent de panique.

'Non, non, non, je t'en prie ne fais pas ça', suppliai-je intérieurement. 'Continue à déblatérer, je suis sûre que quelqu'un va finir par venir et te passer à tabac comme tu le mérites pour seulement penser à faire une chose aussi stupide.'

Il eut une brève expression de remord, et se pencha vers moi pour caresser ma joue de sa main calleuse, dues à des heures passées à s'entraîner sur son balai, et essuya une larme que je n'avais pas sentie couler.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ginny…

Rageusement, je tentai de dégager ma tête, mais ne pus la bouger ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre. Je sentais qu'il allait encore me sortir une excuse bidon ou une ânerie pour me réconforter, et ça ne rata pas.

- Ginny, ne t'inquiète pas, répéta-t-il. Je t'assure, je ferai tout mon possible pour revenir. Tu verras, tout ira bien, conclut-il d'une voix qui aurait été sans doute plus convaincante s'il n'y pointait pas une note de doute.

_Par le badge de préfet de Ron_ ! Et moi qui pensais que seuls les Slytherins mentaient avec autant d'aplomb…

Doucement, tout doucement, il se pencha encore plus vers moi. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et atteignirent une taille comparativement aussi importante que les gâteaux de Hagrid sont durs. Seulement, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas d'effroi, mais bien de stupéfaction. Sa bouche n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage quand je fermai les yeux, et je sentis parfaitement le moment où ses lèvres me touchèrent.

Il m'embrassait. Il m'embrassait, moi ! Mon Dieu, mon héros d'enfance, mon premier amour m'embrassait. Ce n'est pas parce que j'avais dépassé le stade de la vénération pure et dure depuis deux années sonnées, que je pouvais y rester indifférente ; le premier béguin d'une femme est toujours spécial.

Je sentais mes émotions se mélanger en une vague puissante qui remontait lentement, passant le cap de l'état de choc, et déboulant sur le rivage de ma conscience telle une lame de fond, noyant et emportant avec elle toute pensée rationnelle qui aurait eu l'idée saugrenue de se trouver là.

Pour la première fois, je bénissais le sort qui empêchait mes genoux de se replier sous moi, car le sol de pierre (lui aussi) ne devait pas être confortable, et mes fesses ne sont _certainement__pas_ faites pour que je tombe de tout mon poids dessus, même si elles sont légèrement enrobées. _Non, _Monsieur, j'ai dit _enrobées,_ pas _grosses _! Un galbe aussi parfait que le mien, ça se respecte, Môssieur ! Je pourrais passer des heures à vous décrire la beauté des fermes muscles qui terminent sensuellement la courbe de mon dos légèrement arqué au néophyte que vous êtes, mais bon, ce serait une perte de temps…

Et puis j'ai autre chose à faire en ce moment, comme de ne _pas _penser et me concentrer sur les lèvres posées sur moi.

…Il faut quand même que vous sachiez que de tout Hogwarts, c'est moi qui ai les plus belles…

Ahem. Oui. Bon. Je n'entrerai pas plus avant dans les détails.

Où en étais-je déjà, avant que les lecteurs impolis ne m'interrompent grossièrement ? (Regard Noir). Ah, oui. Vous ai-je déjà précisé que Harry Potter m'embrassait ? Rendez-vous compte : il m'em-bra-ssait.

Sur la joue**/9/**.

Après un dernier effleurement de la main, je sentis sa chaleur s'éloigner, et j'entendis un froissement de vêtement, suivi de la voix de Harry qui commençait à compter.

- Un, deux, trois…

Mon cerveau lutta pour reprendre le pas sur mon _surmoi_**/10/** overdosé de sensations, ce qui s'avéra aussi difficile que d'empêcher un junkie en manque de se shooter**/11/**. J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir que Harry était en train de tourner le sablier autour de sa chaîne. Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc hyper moche d'abord ? J'espérais (pour lui) qu'il ne comptait pas m'offrir ça comme cadeau de mariage…

Euh…

Oui, Harry, Gryffondor, stupide, sablier, voyage…

- Huit, neuf, dix…

J'avais l'horrible pressentiment que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire, et c'est avec une ardeur toute renouvelée que je tentai d'affaiblir le sortilège.

- Dix-sept, dix-huit, dix-neuf…

Harry, je t'en prie, arrête-ça, suppliai-je silencieusement. Je te promets de ne pas te frapper si tu t'arrêtes bien gentiment et si tu me libères… Du moins pas trop fort.

- Vingt-cinq, vingt-six, vingt-sept…

Bon, d'accord, je ne te frapperai pas du tout, maintenant délivre-moi de ce sort, ce n'est plus drôle du tout.

- Trente-trois, trente-quatre, trente-cinq…

Harry, je t'en supplie, je t'en conjure, si je le pouvais je me mettrais même à genoux, regarde-moi, il ne faut pas faire ça… Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire, mais je m'en fiche, je veux qu'on retourne à la maison, avec Papa et Ron, et puis Maman nous fera un bon chocolat chaud avec des Marshmallows dedans**/12/**, et on blaguera parce qu'une fois encore tu l'auras échappé belle, pendant que toi tu rougiras d'embarras, et nous rirons ensemble…

- Quarante-six, quarante-sept, quarante-huit…

Je t'en prie, Harry, je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne veux pas qu'on se dise adieu, c'est trop triste, c'est injuste, c'est…

- Cinquante et un, cinquante-deux…

Harry releva les yeux, me fit un petit sourire à la fois triste et encourageant et prononça dans un souffle : « au revoir ». Pendant ce temps, ses mains retournèrent machinalement une dernière fois le sablier et le posèrent sur sa poitrine. Il y eut un battement de quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles rien ne se passa, et j'eus envie de rire, car sûrement, il ne pensait pas partir loin de nous, loin de moi, simplement en retournant un vieux sablier…? L'espoir fou mourut seulement quelques secondes après être né, lorsque Harry, dans un tourbillon de robes, disparut.

* * *

**/1/** _La bétalectrice tient à faire remarquer que l'auteure a beaucoup trop lu _Les Quatre As, Le Club des 5,Les 6 Compagnons _ou _Le Clan des Sept_ dans sa jeunesse. _

_…Comment ça moi aussi ?_

Auteure : Evidemment, Riri, c'est notre petit Harry. Je laisse aux lecteurs le choix des surnoms Fifi et Loulou pour les deux autres. Moi, je dis que Fifi c'est Ron (à cause de l'origine de son nom de famille, qui veut dire belette. Je verrai bien une belette être surnommée Fifi, me demandez pas pourquoi) et Hermy Loulou, mais bon… En plus, c'est l'ordre de la création du Trio : Riri (Harry), Fifi (Ron) et Loulou (Hermione).

**/2/** _Note de la Bétalectrice : _ Il n'est bien sûr pas idiot à ce point là. Quoique… Vous l'aurez compris, nous n'aimons pas particulièrement Ron.

L'auteure intervient alors et vous explique qu'elle est la benjamine d'une famille comportant deux autres frangins plus âgés et un chien… Je préfère le chien. De toute façon, les frangins se sont tirés de la maison, y'a plus que moi qui me la joue à la Tanguy (enfin, non, quand même pas…)

**/3/** Genevria Weasley, Dr ès psychologie. Elle se dévoue tellement pour tortu… aider le pauvre petit Harry qu'on se demande vraiment pourquoi il essaie de lui échapper…

D'ailleurs, personne ne pourrait faire un plus beau couple avec lui que Ginny, non ? Elle a la tête bien calée sur les épaules, depuis qu'elle a perdu sa fascination pour le héros du monde magique, ce qui devrait aider à tempérer un peu son caractère… Il aura d'autant plus besoin d'elle à ses côtés lorsqu'il recevra les récompenses pour ses exploits. En effet, s'il devient le directeur de Hogwarts pour avoir été reçu major de toute l'histoire de l'école, et ministre de la magie pour avoir vaincu Voldemort, tout cela avec le soutien inconditionnel de Ginny, qui d'autre qu'elle pourrait mieux partager ses joies et ses peines ? Parce que vous savez, en réalité, ce sont des âmes sœurs et c'est ce pouvoir de l'Amoûûûr qui leur permettra de vaincre tous les obstacles. Et ils vivront ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours et auront même plein de petites Belettes.

Eurk… (et on se demande pourquoi je préfère le yaoi…) Si vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous faire un HP / GW, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil…

A moins que GW ne soit l'abréviation de Gundam Wing… Alors là, peut-être qu'il me viendra à l'idée un jour de faire un crossover.

**/4/** Oui, je sais, je devrais faire la concordance des temps et mettre un subjonctif imparfait (qu'il restât), mais, étant donné que si je la fais seulement une fois je devrais tout le temps recommencer, ça ne va pas être possible. Exemple, deux paragraphes plus loin, je devrais mettre : « que nous ne montassions pas avec lui » ; c'est sans moi, autant pour la montée que pour la grammaire ! Eurk…

**/5/** L'expression « _par le coffre-fort des Malfoy » _est une malédiction terrible chez les Weasley. D'autres locutions spécifiques à la famille Weasley existent également. Par exemple, l'adage : 'un vrai Weasley se reconnaît à la couleur du premier poil qu'il a sur le caillou', qui exprime l'étonnement, ou encore, 'par le badge de préfet de Ron' qui est une invocation de la chance, depuis que ce badge est devenu une relique mythique dans la famille Weasley. En effet, si ce n'est pas par chance que Ron a eu ce poste de préfet, je ne vois pas comment ! (Franchement, vous le voyez, vous, coucher avec l'un des profs pour l'obtenir…? Bande de pervers !)

D'autres formules n'appartiennent en propre qu'à un seul membre de la famille. Ron, quant à lui, aime bien jurer par 'la dernière victoire des Canons de Chudley'.

**/6/** Je vous avais prévenu, je n'aime pas trop Ron.

Je trouve amusant de le traiter de crétin. Il y a quelque chose que j'adore à propos de ce mot. Il provient de la déformation par les Suisses romans (minorités française et italienne, donc catholiques, dans le Sud et l'Ouest) du mot chrétien. Dans certaines régions très isolées des Alpes, les simplets étaient très nombreux (d'où l'expression crétin des Alpes). Les habitants y voyaient l'œuvre de Dieu, qui offre les clefs du Paradis aux innocents, et les appelaient « crétins », ce qui veut dire dans leur patois savoyard « chrétien ».

Deux raisons scientifiques sont avancées pour expliquer la présence d'un tel nombre de crétins : d'une part, le fait que la consanguinité y était assez forte, d'autre part, le manque total d'iode (sel) dans leur régime, affectant la glande thyroïde. Personnellement, je penche très fortement vers la seconde, car le danger du mariage entre parents a été, pour moi, grandement exagéré par les scientifiques.

Je vais essayer de vous expliquer tout ça. Sur un plan génétique, nos chromosomes vont par paires ; 23 nous viennent de notre mère, et 23 autres de notre père. Sur ces chromosomes, les gènes fonctionnent en miroir ; ils peuvent être soit dominants, soit récessifs. Un gène dominant l'emporte sur un gène récessif ; le gène récessif ne peut s'exprimer que si le gène qui lui correspond sur l'autre chromosome de la paire est lui aussi récessif. Les gènes, en déterminant le code génétique de la personne, peuvent également déterminer si elle sera malade ou saine (c'est ce qu'on appelle une maladie génétique).

Le raisonnement des scientifiques tient au fait que plus on est proches parents, plus il y a de chances pour que deux gènes récessifs se retrouvent sur la paire, permettant ainsi qu'ils s'expriment. Or, le plus souvent, les maladies génétiques sont provoquées par un gène récessif ; il y a donc une plus grande probabilité pour être malade.

Des enquêtes catastrophiques ont longtemps reposé sur les seules données des pays du tiers-monde (les mariages entre cousins germains en Afrique et en Asie sont très répandus, puisqu'ils représentent entre 20 et 50 pour cent des unions). Or, avec la malnutrition et le manque d'hygiène, les maladies et la mortalité infantiles y sont tellement importantes que faire des statistiques sur la consanguinité n'a plus aucun sens. Enfin, ça n'a pas empêché (et ça ne les empêche toujours pas) de nous faire croire que c'est mauvais pour les enfants.

Objectivité scientifique, mon œil. Y'a parfois des moments où j'ai envie de leur dire qu'ils peuvent être soit chrétiens, soit scientifiques, mais pas les deux. Prohiber l'inceste n'est pas ce qui me dérange en soi, mais c'est le fait que les scientifiques vont rechercher des preuves soi-disant objectives pour appuyer un interdit moral.

Entre parenthèses, je rappelle à tout hasard que l'inceste n'est pas une infraction en France. Toute relation entre adultes consentants est permise. Cependant, si l'un des partenaires est un mineur, alors il y a une infraction avec circonstances aggravantes, du fait que le parent (proche ou non) a abusé de son autorité sur l'enfant.

Cette position des scientifiques (consanguinité pas bien !) a tenu jusqu'à l'étude d'un pays particulier, qui contredisait toutes leurs statistiques : le Japon. Ce pays, comme vous le savez sûrement, est celui où l'espérance de vie est la plus longue au monde ; cependant, de par sa culture, les mariages entre cousins germains y sont très nombreux. Une étude en 1976 a démontré que le risque d'un défaut congénital était de moins de 1 pour cent chez les enfants nés d'un mariage consanguin, tandis qu'il était entre 1 et 2 pour cent pour le reste de la population.

Le généticien américain James Neel a avancé en 1993 l'hypothèse selon laquelle une forte proportion de consanguinité permettait de supprimer les gènes récessifs dangereux. En effet, la moitié des grossesses n'arrivent pas à terme chez les couples formés de cousins, ce qui permet de supprimer les anomalies. Pour compenser, de tels couples ont, par la suite, un meilleur taux de fertilité que la normale.

Ne me faites pas non plus dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Il existe quand même des inconvénients à la consanguinité. Seulement, l'importance des risques encourus et les conséquences que les scientifiques en tirent, sont pour moi, grandement exagérées. Certes, il est vrai qu'il y a un risque accru d'avoir un enfant trisomique par quatre ; au lieu d'une naissance sur 400, le risque tombe à une sur 50 (m'enfin, il reste quand même 49 chances sur 50 pour que l'enfant ne soit pas atteint), par exemple.

Cependant, selon les mêmes théories scientifiques, il ne faudrait plus avoir d'enfants mâles. En effet, la 23ème paire de chromosomes (composée de deux X pour les femmes et d'un X et d'un Y pour les hommes) entraîne un risque accru pour l'homme d'être victime de maladies génétiques, puisque, contrairement à la femme, le X et le Y ne se compensent pas (tous les gènes récessifs présents sur ces deux chromosomes s'exprimeront donc).

Or, en dehors de quelques individus appartenant à des sectes ou de féministes forcenées qui prônent le clonage, je ne vois personne qui soutienne qu'il faut exterminer de la race humaine tous les hommes…

Maintenant que j'ai fini mes récriminations, revenons-en à Ron.

Pour ce qui est de son fort penchant pour la jalousie…

Je le dis ou pas ? Hin, hin, hin… le psychologue André Green a fait une analyse très _amusante_ de certaines jalousies, qu'il appelle le syndrome de Iago. Selon lui, une personne jalouse (dans le cas d'un couple hétérosexuel) est celle qui estime que son partenaire ne peut pas résister aux charmes d'un tiers, car lui-même ne peut pas y résister. C'est donc, pour lui, un signe d'homosexualité refoulée.

Iago est un personnage d'Othello de Shakespeare. Il réussit à convaincre, avec une rapidité effarante, le héros que sa femme, Desdémone, le trompe avec un de ses amis, Cassio. Othello va vite être dévoré par une jalousie destructrice, qui l'amènera à détruire celle qu'il aime. En réalité, s'il est si rapide à croire que sa femme le trompe, c'est parce qu'il serait lui-même incapable de résister à Cassio.

Enfin, là je simplifie la théorie, puisqu'il y a également les sentiments de Iago à prendre en compte.

Pour plus de renseignements :

http/www.ucs.mun.ca/lemelin/AGONIQUE.html

**/7/** Falsetto est la traduction italienne pour fausset. Tous les termes de musiques sont italiens, je le sais, j'ai fait plus de 10 ans de solfège.

_Réflexion de la bétalectrice : la pauvre !_

**/8/** Le volume d'insultes déversées par Malfoy à la minute équivaut, dans notre langage courant non-sorciérieux, au même niveau que ce que les entrepreneurs américains du Sud versent comme pots-de-vin lors d'une campagne de Bush.

**/9/** Je vous ai bien eu ! Combien y en a-t-il qui se sont laissés prendre et ont cru que Harry embrassait Ginny sur la bouche ?

**/10/** Le moi (la conscience de la personnalité), le surmoi (la reconnaissance des limites, qui s'affirment par l'autorité des parents, de Dieu, ou la culpabilité) et le ça (ensemble des pulsions et du refoulé) constituent la psyché selon Sigmund Freud. Follement intéressant, non ? On me dit qu'une gamine de 14 ans, sorcière qui plus est, ne connaîtrait pas ce genre de trucs, mais bon… L'auteure, elle connaît, et ça allait bien dans le sens de la phrase. Remplacez par pulsions inconscientes si vous ne comprenez pas.

**/11/** _Note de la bétalectrice sur le verbe overdoser: il paraît que l'on peut prendre des libertés avec la conjugaison des verbes d'origine anglaise dans un texte en français. L'Académie française et mon auguste personne n'adhéreront pas à cette idée saugrenue. Nous espérons que le lecteur non plus. _

Et oui, une telle comparaison c'est aussi de l'humour. De l'humour noir, mais de l'humour quand même. Juste une précision, pour éviter les retours de flammes : je ne supporte absolument pas les drogués, pour des raisons personnelles, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'écrire quand même ça. Vous connaissez le second degré ?

**/12/** Mettre des Marshmallows dans du chocolat chaud est un truc que les anglais et les américains font souvent. Je comprends pas comment ils peuvent manger un truc aussi immonde (je déteste les Marshmallows…). Par contre, j'ai essayé hier le beurre de cacahuète, c'est d'un goût… bizarre. Pas mauvais, pourtant. Ça se mange comme du Nutella. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il faut manger tout le temps si l'on veut faire un régime, c'est encore plus gras que le beurre normal. M'étonne pas qu'il y ait autant d'obèses aux Etats-Unis, avec ça.

**

* * *

**

**_A/N : _**_Et oui, je m'arrête là, parce que j'en ai écrit autant que pour le premier chapitre, et que je voudrais autant que possible faire des chapitres équilibrés. La seconde partie de ce chapitre, où vous pourrez enfin savoir la destination finale de Harry, devrait pouvoir être sur FFNet d'ici les prochains jours (au pire dans une semaine, je pense). Comme ça, ça vous permet d'avoir un peu plus de temps pour répondre au concours du chapitre 1._

_Je suis trop contente, apparemment, les lecteurs lisent (en général) ce que j'écris autour du texte ! Ca fait plaisir, je vous assure. De toute façon, si vous ne lisez pas les notes de bas de page, ça sera tant pis pour vous, car il y a là généralement beaucoup d'humour et d'indices. _

_Pour l'instant, ça me fait une moyenne de 17 reviews par chapitre. Est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est une bonne fic ? J'espère…_

_Est-ce qu'il y en a qui seraient intéressés de savoir immédiatement quand je ferai des mises à jours ? (Au lieu de vérifier tous les jours sur mon compte FFNet, si vous m'avez mis dans vos favoris, que je n'ai pas rajouté quelque chose). J'ai déjà pris le parti d'envoyer une annonce à tous ceux qui m'avaient envoyé une petite review pour le prologue et le chapitre 1._

_Ensuite, à propos du concours…_

_Des personnes m'ont posé des questions, auxquelles je vais répondre ici._

Pouvez-vous répondre directement dans les reviews?

_Bien sûr, aucun problème._

Que se passe-t-il s'il y a plusieurs fois la même réponse de bonne ?

_Et bien, toutes ces personnes gagnent le droit de pouvoir me demander ce qu'elles veulent qui se trouve dans mon ordi. J'ai proposé des scans de doujinshi de Harry Potter, mais bien sûr, il appartient aux gagnants de choisir. Si ces personnes veulent autre chose… Elles pourront obtenir cela grâce à MSN, si elles l'ont, voire par leur boite e-mail, si elles ont assez de place. Tenez, je pourrais à la rigueur créer une adresse caramail avec 50 MO de stockage et poster tout cela dans la caramalette. Comme ça toutes les autres personnes pourront avoir accès aux prix qui auront été choisis par les gagnants._

_Il y aura cependant un classement des réponses des gagnants par ordre chronologique des réponses bonnes, mais il sera nominatif uniquement. Non ? Vous ne voulez pas ? D'accord... Il y aura donc en fonction du nombre de réponses justes, un nombre équivalent de cadeaux à demander, qui sera décroissant selon l'ordre de classement. Expliqué d'une autre manière : s'il y a 3 réponses de justes, il y aura 3 prix pour le premier vainqueur, 2 pour le second, et un pour le 3ème. _

_Comme lot de consolation, ou de simple participation, voire pour avoir simplement reviewé, je vous propose pour ceux qui savent se servir de E-mule, voire de IRC (mais ça fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé) de vous mettre dans mes amis. Ainsi, vous pourrez accéder au contenu de mon ordi et y récupérer ce qui vous y intéresse. Bien sûr, les gagnants auront eux aussi droit à ce privilège, d'ailleurs cela serait pratique pour que vous sachiez ce que mon ordi contient et ainsi faire votre marché. La seule différence, c'est que pour les autres, je ne m'embêterai pas à vous mettre sur Internet ce que vous voulez. Il faudra que vous fassiez la queue comme tout le monde sur e-mule (ou IRC) pour pouvoir télécharger mes fichiers._

_Pour cela, il vous suffira de m'envoyer un mail avec vos coordonnées sur e-mule ou IRC, et une adresse e-mail où je peux vous joindre. Si vous n'avez pas accès à e-mule ou IRC, je pense pouvoir trouver de bonnes adresses en français pour vous expliquer comment s'en servir._

_Par contre, je vous préviens, je n'ai normalement pas de choses licenciées (sauf quelques exceptions, que je vais vite régulariser). Donc, inutile de me demander de mettre sur e-mule des musiques, certains films qui sont déjà diffusés en France, etc…_

**_Re : A/N:_**_ Désolée, mais je risque d'avoir quelques problèmes à écrire pendant une semaine._

_Déjà, il y a le mariage de mon frère ce week-end, avec toute la famille qui vient de toute la France pour trois jours au moins, et tous les préparatifs que ça entraîne._

_Ensuite, il y a aussi le fait que j'ai eu une discussion avec une de mes revieweuse (qui a d'ailleurs essayé de me tirer les vers du nez sur la destination de Harry…) et je me suis rendue compte en recalculant que je m'étais trompée d'un an par rapport à l'année à laquelle vit Harry._

_Pour ne pas que ma fic ait d'incohérence, je vais laisser les 53 tours, mais il va me falloir réécrire toute la suite de la fic, parce qu'il va être obligé de rester 2 ans là-bas, pour accomplir ce que j'attends de lui, avant de pouvoir rentrer…_

_Je me demande vraiment qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir mettre comme anecdotes pour remplir 2 années… J'ai bien quelques idées, mais pas de quoi faire plus de 2 ou 3 chapitres. Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à me les dire, ça m'aidera._

_Du coup, il faudra aussi que je retarde de je ne sais pas combien de chapitres l'explication du titre. Au départ je voulais mettre ça au 3ème ou 4ème chapitre, maintenant, ça sera vers la fin de la partie 1, avant l'interlude, dans une dizaine de chapitres, et encore._

_Tout ça pour dire, que même si la fin du chapitre est finie, étant donné que je me suis dit que j'allais toujours avoir un chapitre d'avance sur FFNet, et bien, vous risquez de devoir attendre un bon moment la suite. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je l'ai déjà commencée._

_J'avais envie de limiter le concours avant la mise à jour de ce chapitre, étant donné que 53 tours, même si c'est assez vague, c'est un indice facile, mais Nath me l'a déconseillé. Donc, le concours est ouvert jusqu'au moment où je mettrai en ligne le prochain chapitre._

**_Re : Re : A/N : _**_Vous avez dû vous rendre compte maintenant que FFNet a (encore) déconné il y a quelques jours. Au départ, ne sachant pas que c'était FFNet dans son ensemble qui ne marchait pas, j'ai essayé de reposter mes chapitres. Ça n'a pas marché, mais le compteur de FFNet me les a quand même comptés. Donc ne vous étonnez pas si vous voyez que j'ai 6 chapitres, mais que vous ne pouvez accéder qu'à trois. J'ai demandé de l'aide au staff de FFNet, mais ils ne m'ont toujours pas répondu. _

**

* * *

**

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Lilou :** Tu as la moitié de la réponse de bonne : oui, ce sera un voyage dans le temps, oui, il retourne à Hogwarts. C'était la partie facile de la question. Ce que je voudrais savoir maintenant, c'est la date à laquelle il va se retrouver, et qui il va y rencontrer (je ne veux le nom que d'une seule personne). Je vous ai laissé quelques indices, si vous avez bien tout lu…

Le prologue est seulement « un peu » déprimant ? Ca me déçoit… nan j'rigole, au contraire, j'ai vraiment raccourci le prologue dont certains passages trop déprimant, et j'ai rajouté un peu d'humour, pour éviter de vous donner une fausse impression du ton que prendra ma fic par la suite. Sauf dans le chapitre de Ginny, où j'ai vraiment voulu casser l'ambiance, en mettant un chapitre complètement ironique, humoristique (je me suis tellement amusée, que je me demande si je n'en ferait pas un autre comme ça, avec son point de vue… le problème étant que si je fais partir Harry, le monde présent risque de ne pas se trouver dans une situation très drôle).

Sinon, j'ai essayé de m'imaginer vraiment ce que ressentirait Harry, et la fin du 5ème tome ne me plaisait pas du tout pour ça. A mon avis, J.K.Rowling a changé en cours de route ce qu'elle voulait écrire, car ça ne fait pas du tout réaliste. C'est vrai, quoi, il ne déprime pratiquement pas. A mon avis, soit c'est dû à l'éditeur qui ne voulait pas une fin décourageante (ça aurait pu faire chuter les ventes du 6ème tome), soit c'est l'auteure elle-même qui c'est auto-censurée parce qu'elle s'est dit que beaucoup d'enfants lisaient ses romans.

Ouais, vive moi ! Il y a bien des gens qui lisent mes notes… J'espère qu'elles t'ont plu, mais tu ferais mieux d'aller vérifier qu'elles n'ont pas changé depuis que tu y es passée. J'ai la manie de changer tout le temps ce que j'ai écrit.

Et bien, sois rassurée, la suite arrive très bientôt ! enfin j'espère.

**Popov : **lire ce que je viens d'écrire à Lilou, au sujet des précisions à apporter… Oui, oui, il est bien dans la chambre aux retourneurs de temps.

**Caro : **à la version, Nath, elle a souvent besoin que je m'occupe d'elle avant qu'elle ne se mette en marche (comme mon ordi). La reine de la critiquerie (oui, Nath, je sais que ça n'existe pas, mais c'est plus drôle) qui ne trouve rien à me dire… en effet ce n'est pas drôle…

HP a un certain âge quand il écrit l'introduction du prologue… Nan, je ne t'en dirais pas plus, car je n'en sais rien moi-même, je n'ai pas écrit de fin fixe. Je viens justement de penser à une autre alternative à la fin de ma fic, qui me paraît des plus intéressantes…

**Tina : **nan, moi, j'aurais mis « super sympa » pour bien en rajouter une couche sur l'ego de l'auteure.

Le style est agréable ? J'avais un peu peur qu'il soit trop lourd, surtout que j'ai tendance à écrire au passé simple (j'essaie vraiment de limiter l'emploi du passé simple au je, il et ils, parce que les autres, c'est vraiment _trop_ lourd)

Le scénario est original ? Je trouve bizarre que tu dises ça, parce que franchement, de la trame du texte, vous n'avez rien vu pour l'instant… J'espère que tu pourras me remettre ça dans plusieurs chapitres, quand la trame se sera vraiment développée (j'ai franchement peur qu'on me dise à ce moment-là que ce n'est pas original…)

« Je lâche Norbert si tu continues pas » : tiens, je ne savais pas que le deuxième prénom de Nath (ma bétalectrice) c'était Norbert… Ouh la… elle va me tuer quand elle va lire ça…

_Note de la Bétalectrice : Tu crois pas si bien dire ! Ma vengeance sera terrible ! Ca y est ? T'as peur ? Comment ça, non ? _

**Oeil-de-nuit **: je fais aussi vite que je peux pour finir les chapitres… il faut quand même du temps. 2 chapitres en 5 jours c'est quand même pas mal non ? Surtout qu'ils ne sont pas courts… En plus, le prochain chapitre est en cours…

Pour la destination de Harry, tu auras la réponse dans le prochain chapitre.

**Ranae : **Sans clichés ? Je ne sais pas, je ne lis pas beaucoup de fics post 5ème année.

Pour le suspens, tu vas me bénir (ou me maudire, au choix) quand tu liras cette réponse… Et non, la réponse au concours ne sera qu'au prochain chapitre !

Quant à la longueur des phrases, franchement, heureusement que tu n'as pas lu les premières versions des chapitres ! Par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude, c'est très court. Je n'y peux rien, c'est mon style.

Par contre, pour ce qui est du comportement de Harry, je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec toi. Je ne l'ai pas du tout rendu calculateur, il s'est seulement fixé un objectif. Son plan n'en est pas vraiment un, il a été incapable de prévoir quoique ce soit (le renforcement des effectifs, le fait qu'il y aurait un contrôle à l'entrée, alors même qu'il s'était déjà rendu sur les lieux… Il n'était même pas sûr que ce qu'il cherchait serait là…) Franchement, il n'a pu réussir son soi-disant plan que grâce à sa chance.

Enfin, pour le nez en trompette, si tu veux faire un dessin je veux bien te donner quelque chose en échange, si ce que j'ai proposé pour le concours t'intéresse… (gratte les fonds de tiroirs à la recherche de trucs biens…)

**Petites sorcières : **tu vas essayer toutes les époques jusqu'à ce que ce soit la bonne réponse ?

Est-ce qu'il y a des personnages que tu aimes, au moins ? Ah oui, il y a Siri et Luna (d'abord, Siri, il n'appartient qu'à moi, je le sais, il me l'a déjà dit… dans mes rêves).

Quant à la personne avec qui je vais caser Harry… C'est mon perso préféré, bien sûr. Ouh lala, je sens que je ne vais pas me faire que des amis quand vous saurez de qui je parle… Naaan, siouplaît, partez pas, je suis sûre que vous pourriez apprendre à l'aimer un piti peu si vous connaissiez un peu plus sa personnalité, pour le moins torride ! (bien sûr…)

**Elanore-rigby : **Je suis pas vraiment bilingue, parce que je peux lire parfaitement l'anglais, et le comprendre, mais je ne le parle pas très bien. En fait, je n'ai rien fait d'autre que de suivre les cours normaux de l'école (j'étais en L), où je me tapais en général 10, sans plus. A la fac, j'ai arrêté, et pris l'espagnol. Pendant deux ans, je n'ai pas touché à l'anglais. Finalement, ce qui m'a remis en route (j'avais tout perdu depuis), c'est le fait que les livres de mon auteure préférée (même avant J.K Rowling) qui sont ceux de Mercedes Lackey (ah… mon bô Van-ashke…) sont traduits en France avec un retard de 8 ans environ. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, et habitant désormais à côté de Paris où il y a de jolies boutiques spécialisées en livres anglais (W. H. Smith…), j'ai décidé de me remettre à l'anglais. Ça a été dur au début. Le premier livre que j'ai lu (The Black Swan) m'a pris 2 ans pour le finir. Entre temps, je me suis rendue compte que les fics étaient généralement mieux en anglais qu'en français, ne serait-ce que d'un point de vue du scénario (bien que maintenant, il y a une nouvelle vague de fanfiqueurs particulièrement bons en France. Le seul problème étant généralement les fautes de grammaire ou d'orthographe, que je ne supporte absolument pas).

Au départ, je n'en lisais pas beaucoup, et puis Asuka m'a fait changer d'avis, en me contaminant aux Gundam. J'avais vu un peu ce que ça donnait sur les épisodes passés sur M6, et franchement, des fics sur des robots, j'étais pas très chaude. C'est alors que je vis les warnings de Lève-toi et Marche (fic qu'elle a co-écrit avec Kineko) : je cite « GORE, vampirisme, nécromancie et autres pas tout à fait mort. Attention aux âmes sensible, POV de Duo, univers légèrement alternatif, yaoi et hétéro (entre autres Duo qui bave sur Heero, 2xHilde, 3x4, etc, etc) ». Pourtant j'étais sûre qu'il ne devait pas y avoir ça dans le scénario originel… ? Par curiosité, je jette un coup d'œil. Mouais, les 15-20 premières lignes sont bizarres (elles racontent un rêve). Je me dis : continue, continue pas ? Je regarde juste le début de la suite… Et là, la révélation : j'ai trouvé mes déesses ! (oui, je sais, j'en ai beaucoup). J'étais absolument sur le (pardonnez-moi l'expression) cul. J'étais complètement hystérique, tellement je riais. J'ai dû m'arrêter vers 4-5 heures du mat' pour dormir, et je me suis relevée tôt le lendemain matin pour finir le marathon. Total : 25 chapitres en 2 jours. Je n'ai jamais autant ri de ma vie, leur humour est absolument décapant. Je vous jure que vous ne le regretterez pas si vous vous y mettez. (Je veux bien transmettre les références à qui me les demandera).

Pendant un an, j'ai essayé de faire lire ça à Nath. Je lui avais donné la fic sur disquette, sur MSN, mais à chaque fois, soit elle le perdait, soit elle me disait que c'était trop long et qu'elle s'y mettrait plus tard. Une fois où elle était chez moi, je l'ai forcée à rester sur ma chaise devant l'ordi, et je lui ai fait lire le début. Elle n'a pas décroché. Au final, j'ai dû la virer de chez moi car il se faisait tard. Rentrée chez elle, elle me suppliait de lui envoyer la suite, et pendant 2-3 jours, elle n'a pas arrêté de lire.

Du coup, je me suis mise à lire de plus en plus, particulièrement les Gundam, et le vocabulaire m'est venu tout seul, sans que j'aie eu besoin de regarder dans le dico. Je me suis rendue compte que j'étais plutôt bonne quand j'ai remarqué que je me mettais à corriger les fautes des anglophones, quand ils écrivaient en anglais ou américain.

Comme quoi, si on veut, on peut ! Il suffit juste d'avoir une bonne motivation.

**U.S.Hermy : **(j'adore ton surnom) nan, il ne va pas passer l'Arche, c'est encore une de ces fics où il voyage dans le temps (j'espère pouvoir réussir à faire quelque chose d'original).

**Pheniamon : **tu auras la réponse dans un demi-chapitre.

**Luffynette : **tu vas droit au but, hein ?

**Evil Kelpy : **Mais si j'aime Ron (bien que tu pourrais en douter en lisant la suite...). Je le trouve stupide, mais je l'aime bien. Un peu comme mon chien, quoi… (est-ce que je laisse ce commentaire, quitte à me faire trucider par les fans de Ron ?…)

_Note de la bétalectrice : je préfère ton chien. C'est insultant pour lui !_

Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai finalement décidé que la seconde partie commencera au moment où Harry rentrera à notre époque. Donc, on reverra Ron. Contente ?

_Note de la bétalectrice : nan ! Moi je l'aime pas, tue-le !_

Mais si je fais ça, avec qui caserai-je Hermy ?

**Alicia D **: Bon, encore une personne qui me rassure en me disant que la trame est bonne (j'ai toujours peur de faire du cliché), peut être que je vais finir par y croire, qui sait!

Sinon, pour le style... Je m'étonne toujours qu'on me dise qu'il soit bon, parce que je sais qu'il est généralement lourd (surtout quand j'emploie du passé simple...). En plus, pour ne pas arranger les choses, Nath et moi n'avons pas du tout le même style d'écriture, ce qui peut parfois poser des problèmes de compréhension. J'ai souvent dû recorriger par derrière ce qu'elle m'avait rendu.

J'aime que mon humour soit apprécié, c'est rassurant ! Je crois que tu aimeras le prochain chapitre dans ces conditions.

**Johera : **Je te rassure, ça ne me dérange pas du tout qu'on fasse des suppositions dans les reviews, c'est fait pour ça!

**

* * *

**

**Correction de review :**

**Sissicho : **au chapitre précédent, je t'ai répondu qu'il n'y aurait peut-être pas de bataille entre HP et Voldie. Je rectifie. Il y en aura bien une, mais ce ne sera pas avant la seconde partie de l'histoire. Si j'y arrive un jour… Si tu ne me lâches pas en cours de route à cause du pairing… (avec des si on pourrait mettre Paris en bouteille…)

Réjouis-toi, au moins, ça veut dire que j'ai un peu plus précisé les contours de la deuxième partie (avant j'avançais en aveugle).


	4. IIB Les Héros à la rescousse

**_A/N :_**_ Je tiens à préciser que, non, je ne suis pas sexiste envers les hommes (lisez et vous comprendrez), c'est simplement que j'ai essayé de m'imaginer dans la peau d'une petite fille (pardon, femme, comme nous l'avons déjà déterminé dans le chapitre précédent) de 14 ans, qui a un caractère légèrement sarcastique… Oh, si peu…_

* * *

**Chapitre 2, partie 2 : Les Héros à la Rescousse.**

**

* * *

**

**_Où l'on apprend que Ron peut enfin jouer le rôle du héros en venant sauver la princesse, sa sœur, du démon Gratouilleur et que Dumbledore garde en toute circonstance son air impassible, même lorsqu'il est en face d'un Fudge antipathique et pathétique _**_(essayez de répéter la fin à toute vitesse, pour voir le nombre de fois que vous pouvez le faire)._

**

* * *

**

(P.d.V. Ginny)

Je ne sais combien de temps je restai là, à ne pouvoir bouger que les yeux : quelques minutes, quelques heures, des journées entières… (quoique, à la réflexion, ça ne devait faire qu'une heure à peine). La colère et le désespoir avaient fait place à la résignation depuis longtemps, sachant que j'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. J'occupai mon temps comme je le pouvais. En clair, je m'amusais autant qu'une chocogrenouille à un concours de philuménistes**/1/** qui pleurerait sur son triste sort (bin oui, la pauvre, que feriez-vous si vous aviez à supporter la présence de tous ces directeurs d'école, les seuls assez fous pour organiser ce genre de concours ? Si par bonheur vous réussissiez à vous échapper, vous seriez menacés de finir dans les ventres voraces des confrères sans cœur de Pettigrew).

C'est alors que j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi. Pas besoin de tourner la tête, je savais déjà qui c'était. (Depuis quelque temps déjà, j'étais en mesure de la tourner d'au moins, oh… un poil de nez de Snape**/2/**). Il n'y a qu'une seule personne au monde pour faire ses entrées en fracassant la porte de cette manière.

Ron.

Ron, mon sauveur, mon héros, viens me délivrer, j'en ai marre, j'en peux plus, je te promets de ne plus trop t'insulter… Je resterai dans la limite du raisonnable tu verras.

De là où j'étais, je ne pouvais rien voir, mais ce que j'entendais me permit de suivre le drame qui se déroula ensuite (musique d'ambiance ajoutant du _suspens_).

Ron, lui aussi, eut une exclamation étouffée lorsqu'il vit notre père étendu sur le sol. Il y eut un bruit de pas lourds, comme s'il courait au ralenti, suivi d'un _Finite Incantatem_ et du sifflement du vent soulevé par le sort.

Papa grogna, se leva lourdement et s'écria à son tour, comme s'il venait de s'en rappeler (ce qui devait effectivement être le cas) :

« - Harry ! »

Mon frère, qui avait pris l'habitude de passer tout de suite en mode mère-poule dès qu'il s'agissait de Harry (habitude qu'il avait reprise à notre mère, je suppose), se mit à dérouler le fil décousu de ses pensées, frénétiquement hystérique :

« - Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a, Harry ? Où est-il ? Où est Harry ? Il va bien ? J'ai attendu et attendu, mais je ne vous ai pas vus revenir. Alors je suis monté ; j'ai bien fait, hein ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? On vous a fait du mal ? Je n'ai vu personne qui s'enfuyait sur le chemin… Il y a encore eu une attaque ? C'est encore Tu-Sais-Qui ? IL est revenu, c'est ça ? Est-ce qu'IL l'a kidnappé, encore une fois ? Il faut organiser des secours tout de suite ! Est-ce que tu as une idée de l'endroit où IL pourrait l'avoir emmené ? Si on n'agit pas vite, il sera peut-être trop tard !

Il s'agitait de plus en plus, de sorte que lorsqu'il dut s'arrêter de parler pour laisser une chance à Papa de répondre, il haletait – à moins qu'il n'ait cessé le débit de paroles tout simplement pour respirer.

Papa eut un gros soupir énervé devant le barrage de questions auxquelles il devait répondre.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, au contraire… Quelqu'un nous a bien attaqués, mais… c'est Harry que j'ai vu… ajouta-t-il, confus.

Mon frère en était encore à reprendre son souffle, mais quand il entendit cela, sa respiration se bloqua - il venait d'avaler sa salive de travers sous le choc. Malheureusement, le silence ne dura pas ; il est du genre bruyant lorsqu'il est surpris - pour preuve, la série de jurons qu'il lâcha dut s'entendre jusqu'au Hall, au moins.

- Il… 'IL' a pris possession de son esprit !

Il sous-entendit si fort le « encore », que j'en eus l'oreille interne qui se mit à siffler.

- Je ne sais pas… hésita mon père.

Je n'écoutai pas la suite de leur conversation - qui, au demeurant, comprenait plus d'hypothèses farfelues que toutes les éditions spéciales du Quibbler réunies**/3/** - car j'étais plongée dans mes pensées soudainement plus pétillantes qu'une biéraubeurre mixée avec une potion de Neville.

Possédé… Ça ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit. Harry ne m'avait pas paru anormal ; à première vue, il avait juste un comportement un peu plus stupide que d'habitude…

Cependant, maintenant que j'y repensais, le doute s'emparait déjà de moi, et je rejouais la scène dans mon esprit en suranalysant les paroles et les actes de Harry. Etait-ce seulement le reflet de la lumière bleutée des torches derrière moi ou sa cicatrice brillait-elle d'une lueur propre…?

Quelque chose clochait, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Harry n'avait pas vraiment été possédé, non, ce n'était pas ça. Mais j'étais de plus en plus convaincue qu'il s'était fait manipuler d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et j'avais ma petite idée sur la façon dont il s'était fait avoir. Il avait été renvoyé chez lui cet été, sans avoir maîtrisé l'Occlumencie, et qui sait ce qu'il s'était passé depuis… Voldemort avait toujours été un maître ès entortillement-de-cerveau-autour-de-son-petit-doigt ; j'étais l'une des rares personnes à y avoir survécu.

Oh, Harry, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tombe _encore_ sur toi ?

En plus, il s'était bien gardé de me dévoiler sa destination pour que je puisse le sortir de cette mission qui tournerait encore une fois au vinaigre – je le savais. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il m'empêcherait d'aller à sa rescousse. Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, que j'allais rester là, les bras croisés, à attendre que Môssieur ait fini de sauver le monde ? Certainement pas ! Mais j'allais perdre un temps précieux à le rechercher.

Pendant que je me lamentais misérablement sur le sort du Pauvre Petit Harry, j'entendis mon père réveiller l'autre sorcier, puis des pas se rapprocher de moi. Un _Finite_ _Incantatem_ plus tard, j'étais enfin libre de remuer autre chose que mes paupières. La première chose que je fis fut de me gratter le dos, car j'étais restée pendant plus d'une heure adossée contre un chambranle de porte comportant plus d'échardes que Fred et Georges de blagues douteuses dans leur petite tête (oui, je sais que j'ai mis ça au singulier, c'est fait exprès, ils n'ont qu'un esprit partagé entre deux corps).

Ensuite…, je retournai calmement dans l'autre pièce en compagnie de Ron, qui lui était un peu chamboulé, allez savoir pourquoi…

COMMENT ÇA, il manque une étape dans ma narration ?

Vous voulez que j'explique plus en détails pourquoi il était secoué, c'est ça ?

Eh bien, comment dire, je crois qu'il était agité parce que son débardeur préféré était taché, et que Maman le disputerait sûrement après… CQFD.

Comment ? Je n'ai pas expliqué d'où provenaient ces taches ?

…Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? Je veux dire, ce qui s'est passé après est plus important, on ne pourrait pas revenir à la narration des principaux événements ? Non ? Vous êtes sûrs ?

Oh, et puis de toute façon, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont vous parlez, comment voudriez-vous que je vous le raconte ?

Ok, OK, OK**/4/** ! Je vous l'explique, pas la peine de continuer à me secouer comme ça !

C'est juste que… Eh bien, quand je me suis retrouvée libérée, je me suis peut-être… oh, rien qu'un peu… jetée dans ses bras pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, parce que, franchement, j'en pouvais plus, j'en avais trop marre, j'étais sur le point de craquer, et que… Harry… était parti…

J'eus un rire jaune, en imaginant ces vieilles folles qui s'expriment par euphémisme, quand elles disent 'il est parti' pour parler de leur mari décédé… Comme si de ne pas le dire directement ferait qu'il serait toujours là. Est-ce que Harry aussi… ?

Je crois bien que c'est à ce moment-là, quand je me mis à rire en même temps que pleurer, que Ron passa du mode « je suis complètement dépassé par la situation » à celui du « j'ai dépassé Saturne (oh, la belle bleue !), y'a une fille folle à lier dans mes bras, elle ne veut pas me lâcher, oscour aidez-moi ! ».

Pfffff… comme si pleurer était une mauvaise chose**/5/**… De toute façon, verser des larmes est une réaction physiologique chez la femme, car c'est le cerveau qui ordonne à l'œil d'humidifier la cornée…

Comment ça, j'en entends qui disent que je rationalise le fait que je pleurais comme un bébé dans les bras de mon frère ?

Mais, mais, mais… pas du tout ! De toute façon, je viens de vous l'expliquer, je ne pleurais pas, mon cerveau venait de m'ordonner, dans le _calme_ et la _sérénité_, d'humidifier ma cornée, d'abord ! Est-ce que vous suivez un peu, au moins ? Si vous voulez que je vous EXPLIQUE, vous devriez être un peu plus attentifs. Et effacez-moi ces sourires narquois de vos visages si vous voulez que je continue…

Bref… Tout ça pour dire que Ron était légèrement secoué lorsqu'il me délivra du sort.

Franchement, les hommes… S'il s'agit de faire les imbéciles - ce que eux appellent « jouer les héros », pour secourir une femme soi-disant en détresse (mais qui généralement se serait mieux débrouillée sans un gêneur dans les pattes) - vous pouvez être sûrs que tous les gigolos (oups… je voulais dire _rigolos_, bien sûr… lapsus révélateur…) du coin vont se ramener. Mais dès qu'il s'agit de montrer un tant soit peu de ses sentiments profonds… Alors là, ça les effraie encore plus que de servir de cobaye lors des cours de potions de Snape.

Heureusement d'ailleurs que Hermione est une fille qui a la tête sur les épaules, ça lui permettra de mieux éduquer son homme. Oui, les hommes, ça s'éduque, comme les bébés ou les chiots. Il faut leur apprendre tous les trucs basiques de la vie de couple, comme l'utilisation correcte du pot/de la litière ('oui, le couvercle des toilettes se lève et se rabat à _chaque _fois…')

On en était où, dans tout ça ?

Ah, oui… Le retour dans la chambre principale.

Je fus surprise d'y trouver le Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-Chef, Manitou Suprême réintégré de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers, Sorcier en Chef réintégré du Winzengamot, Directeur réintégré de l'Ecole des Sorciers Hogwarts, j'ai nommé… Albus Dumbledore ! (applaudissements préenregistrés d'une foule en délire, puissants projecteurs qui l'éclairent, confettis et paillettes descendant du plafond). Mais ce n'est pas lui qui attira mon attention. Mon père, qui était en train de le saluer, eut un mouvement furtif qui, aussitôt, me mit la puce à l'oreille**/6/**. En effet, je l'entraperçus glisser dans l'une de ses poches ce que je supposais être une plume de phénix. Mmm… quelque chose qui devait avoir la même fonction que nos mornilles pour les dates des réunions du DA**/7/**, je dirais, à première vue…

Mon père se mit à lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, enfin, le peu qu'il connaissait de la situation. Il se tourna finalement vers moi.

- Tu ne devais pas nous attendre en bas avec Ron, Ginny ?

Ooooups… Grillée.

Pendant que je cherchais à toute vitesse une excuse valide (ou assez bidon), le Nom-à-Rallonge-Que-Je-Ne-Vais-Sûrement-Pas-Répéter-Une-Deuxième-Fois (comment ça, vous trouvez que c'est aussi trop long ?) se tourna vers le langue-de-plomb.

Sauvée.

- Seriez-vous assez aimable, Monsieur, pour aller chercher le Ministre Fudge ? dit-il d'une voix faussement enjouée. L'autre se contenta de hocher la tête, et de sortir par la porte qui était toujours entrouverte.

Une fois le sorcier sorti, tous les regards convergèrent une nouvelle fois vers moi.

Re-oups.

'Je crois qu'il va falloir passer à table, Ginny…' pensai-je. En effet, même si personne ne m'interrogea, la levée d'une panoplie de sourcils m'incita à m'expliquer : un sourcil levé, poliment inquisiteur, du directeur ; un froncement de sourcils de mon père (que j'espérais ardemment ne pas être le signe avant-coureur d'une délation auprès de ma mère) ; et mon frère, l'Eternel Ahuri toujours en admiration devant les merveilles de ce monde, avait les sourcils tellement haussés qu'on aurait dit qu'ils faisaient partis de ses cheveux.

- Eh bien… J'avais remarqué que Harry se comportait bizarrement depuis quelques temps… enfin, plus bizarrement que d'habitude… débutai-je.

Je déglutis difficilement, ma timidité revenant en force alors que les personnes en face de moi se faisaient de plus en plus imposantes. Les autres attendirent avec plus (mon père) ou moins (l'Eternel Ahuri) de patience que je continue ou restèrent carrément indéchiffrable (Dumbledore), selon leurs préférences personnelles.

- Quand je suis arrivée, dis-je (en omettant consciencieusement de décrire dans quelles conditions exactes j'avais pu accéder à cet étage), j'ai vu que Papa était allongé par terre, à côté du langue-de-plomb. J'ai essayé un _Finite Incantatem,_ mais il n'a pas voulu se réveiller…

A ce stade de mon récit, mon cher frère (notez le sarcasme) intervint :

- Pourtant, je n'ai eu aucune peine à le réveiller, moi, quand j'ai essayé. Peut-être que tu l'avais mal formulé, dit-il pensivement.

'Tu vas voir _exactement_ à quel point je suis capable d'envoyer un sort quand je vais en essayer un _méchamment_ efficace sur toi,' ripostai-je mentalement. Le sort auquel je pensais m'avait été appris par les jumeaux, quand ils avaient vu le nombre grandissant de garçons à me tourner autour - à condition que je promette de ne jamais l'utiliser sur eux (pas folles, les guêpes…). Selon eux, il devait régler le problème de leurs hormones surexcitées à sa _base_…

Malheureusement, Dumbledore intervint avant que je ne puisse démontrer plus avant mes talents de jeteuse de sorts - sauvant par là même la future progéniture de mon frère.

Rabat-joie…

En y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, car cela épargnait à nos oreilles les cris suraigus que mon Frère-Qui-Aurait-Pu-Etre-Ma-Soeur n'aurait pas manqué de pousser. Par ailleurs, détail qu'il ne faudrait pas négliger, cela sauvait également ma peau (et tous mes autres organes) d'une Hermione en colère. Je ne tiens PAS à l'énerver, merci bien, j'ai vu ce qui est arrivé à Rita Skeeter. Et Dolores Umbridge.

Je ne me demandais pas moins comment il aurait été en tutu rose. Mmm, ça aurait juré avec ses cheveux, sauf s'il s'était mis aussi un grand nœud tout rose pour les cacher. Peut-être qu'il comprendrait ainsi la douleur d'être la seule fille dans une famille de sept marmots, s'il devait supporter lui aussi les 'kélémimi-la-'tite-pupuce-à-son-papounet-d'amour'.

- Allons, allons, les enfants… dit Nom-à-Rallonge d'un ton qu'il souhaitait apaisant, mais qui en réalité me fit grincer des dents à cause de sa condescendance.

Je me retins de lui sortir un « Oui, Mère-Grand » de justesse, et dis à la place, du bout des lèvres, en même temps que Ron :

- Désolés, professeur Dumbledore, chantonnâmes-nous.

Enfin, _je_ chantonnai, Kelémimi semblait soudain avoir du mal à respirer, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Ça ne pouvait pas être à cause de mon accidentel coup de coude dans les côtes, tout de même ?

- Miss Weasley, si vous pouviez continuer et en finir avant que le Ministre n'arrive…

Tiens, tiens, on ne veut pas que Fudge sache ce qui s'est passé ici, hein ? Du moins pas dans les détails…

- Euh… Oui, donc, pendant que je cherchais un autre moyen pour réveiller Papa, j'ai entendu dans cette pièce (là je me retournai pour leur montrer de la main la pièce en question) du bruit. Je me suis rapprochée et j'ai vu Harry qui était en train de farfouiller dans des étagères. Avant que j'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, il m'a pétrifiée. Il a pris un sablier avec une chaîne, qu'il a mis autour de son cou. Ensuite, il est venu me faire… ses adieux… en racontant quelque chose de stupide, comme quoi ça ne le dérangeait pas de risquer sa vie si ça pouvait en sauver d'autres, ou un truc idiot du même genre. Là, il s'est mis à tourner son sablier et puis il a soudainement disparu…

Je voyais bien que ce qui n'avait pas de sens pour moi, en avait un pour eux. A côté de moi, je vis Kélémimi pâlir affreusement, jusqu'à ce que ses taches de rousseur ressortent autant qu'un sorcier de sang pur en centre-ville moldu. Mon père avait à peu près la même expression horrifiée sur le visage… Quant à Mère-Grand, il était aussi impénétrable que jamais, mais ses épaules voûtées me semblaient porter avec plus de difficulté le poids du monde ; bah oui, c'est pas pour rien que les héros sont tous dans la force de l'âge (Harry), tandis que les grands méchants sont toujours des vieillards qui devraient être grabataires, mais qui par miracle (ou magie noire, ou ce que vous voulez) nous enquiquinent plus longtemps qu'ils ne le devraient.

- Miss Weasley, s'il vous plaît, me demanda-t-il d'un ton très grave, c'est très important. Il faut que vous vous souveniez avec précision combien de fois il a tourné le sablier.

- C'est facile, il a compté tout haut jusqu'à 52, et il a retourné encore une fois le sablier après.

- 53 heures ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer il y a 53 heures ? explosa Kelémimi tout haut.

- Les retourneurs de temps ne reculent pas toujours seulement d'une heure, Mr. Weasley. Il y en a pour des secondes, comme pour des éons**/8/**, et toutes les périodes imaginables entre les deux. Certains d'entre eux sont aléatoires, et ne remontent pas deux fois de suite pour une même période de temps. En plus, certains ont d'autres propriétés que de simplement remonter dans le temps…

- Attendez, dis-je, pas certaine de comprendre, et craignant de nele faire que _trop_. Vous voulez dire que Harry a remonté dans le temps ?

Pitié, n'importe qui (le basilic de la Chambre des Secrets, les cafards infestant les boites de nourriture avariée que les jumeaux ont placées sous le lit de Percy, même _Draco Malfoy_, c'est pour vous dire à quel point je suis désespérée), dites-moi qu'il n'a pas fait ça…

- Oui, le sablier que tu as vu est un retourneur de temps, qui permet de remonter le temps, m'expliqua alors mon père.

- Mais où est-ce qu'il a bien pu aller ? Kélémimi se mit à réfléchir à voix haute. Il a dit qu'il voulait empêcher des gens de mourir… 53… 53… 53 jours ! Il y a 53 jours on était au ministère non ? C'est le jour où Sirius… Bien sûr, il veut le sauver !

- Mais dans ce cas, qui sont les autres personnes qu'il veut sauver ? Il en a parlé au pluriel, je te rappelle, alors qu'il n'y a personne qu'on connaisse qui soit mort depuis, fis-je remarquer.

Il eut une expression que Maman a très tôt appris à reconnaître : j'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû faire, je pensais pas que ça me retomberait dessus, et ils vont s'en rendre compte dans 5 secondes top chrono, 4, 3, 2, 1…

- Euh… Harry m'a fait promettre de ne pas en parler, mais… En fait, il a continué à rêver pendant cet été, des différentes attaques que V… les Mangemorts ont perpétrées… Il n'a jamais su maîtriser l'Occlumencie complètement…

Ron La Palice**/9/**, le champion des nouvelles sensas' que tout le monde connaît depuis des siècles. Il devrait devenir journaliste au _Daily Prophet_, tiens, pour ce qu'ils nous informent.

- Et… ? Le pressai-je, car son allure aurait rendu vert de jalousie un mille-pattes unijambiste en période d'hibernation, s'ils n'étaient pas déjà naturellement de cette couleur.

- Et bien, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, ses cauchemars se sont aggravés…

Devant les regards noirs qu'il reçut, La Palice s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Mais il m'a dit que ses rêves n'étaient plus sur Vol… Vous-Savez-Qui, seulement sur ses victimes !

Et bien sûr il l'a cru sur parole ? C'est évident, voyons, Harry ne penserait jamais à mentir pour protéger ses amis et son honneur de mâle gryffondorien ne le pousserait pas à minimiser ses tourments, pour paraître plus viril. Bien sûr.

Quelle idée _intelligente_ Ron a eu là encore, de nous cacher la vérité.

Que ceux qui ne voient pas le mot **IRONIE** inscrit en majuscules et caractères gras aillent voir de toute urgence un ophtalmo… (C'est grave docteur ?)

- Et tu n'as pas estimé une seule seconde que ça pouvait être d'une importance capitale que l'Ordre soit au courant d'une telle chose ? s'offusqua mon père. Quand tu sais en plus ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que Harry s'est mis à rêver ce genre de choses ?

Ron prit une teinte qui décidément virait entre le vert maladif (car il se souvenait avec trop de précision à son goût de ce qu'il s'était passé) et le rouge de honte. Le mélange était, comment dire… intéressant (tout autre qualificatif aurait été mensonger). Rien que pour ces raisons esthétiques évidentes, les Gryffondors et les Slytherins ne devraient jamais se mélanger. Pareil pour les autres couleurs, qui ne peuvent pas se mélanger (rouge et argent ou or et argent). Quoique, le vert et or, ça pourrait encore marcher…

La honte finit par l'emporter.

- Mais j'avais promis ! se défendit-il

Tout en disant cela, il recula d'un pas devant l'air menaçant de notre père. On ne le dirait pas, parce qu'il ne se met pas souvent en colère (il laisse ça à notre mère), mais Papa peut être très impressionnant quand il le veut.

Nom-à-Rallonge décida de finalement intervenir.

- Arthur, je pense que je suis aussi responsable que votre fils pour ne pas m'être rendu compte que Harry n'allait pas bien, et ne pas lui interdire de revenir ici, assura-t-il en interrompant d'un regard les protestations de mon père. Nous n'avons cependant pas le temps de déterminer si quelqu'un est fautif ici. Je…

Mais il ne put jamais finir sa phrase, car à ce moment-là, un Fudge essoufflé pénétra lui aussi dans la pièce, tout anxieux de savoir ce qu'il était encore survenu dans le Département des Mystères. Derrière lui, une escouade de sorciers (elle comprenait des langues-de-plomb et des aurors, suivis de ces curieux qui adoptent une attitude animale caractéristique, celle des charognards, dès qu'ils sentent l'odeur d'un accident), leurs baguettes dégainées, des sorts sur le bout de la langue.

Le ministre se calma un peu lorsqu'il vit que tout, à vue d'œil, paraissait calme. Il en profita pour reprendre son air important, et nous jeta un regard qui devait vouloir dire « Il s'est passé quelque chose ici, je le sais, ne croyez pas que vous allez pouvoir me raconter des bobards. Vous allez _tout_ me dire bien gentiment et je n'aurais pas à imaginer des menaces que tout le monde sait que je ne pourrais jamais mettre en pratique. Je suis le Ministre, bon sang ! Je veux qu'on m'obéisse ! » Nous lui répondîmes par des regards faussement innocents, qui équivalaient à « Est-ce que vous croyez vraiment que nous essayerions de vous emberlificoter, Monsieur le ministre ? Oh, vous nous blessez… Vraiment, si ce n'était pas vrai, on aurait de quoi se vexer ! »

Quand il vit que son expression n'avait pas beaucoup d'effet, il adoucit son attitude par un sourire hypocrite, certifié conforme© par tout homme politique (qu'importe leur bord) signifiant : « Vous pouvez tout me dire, mes agneaux (tout en accentuant son sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne carnassier). Vous verrez, Tonton Fudgy ne vous disputera pas même si vous avez fait une grooosse bêtise - du moins pas trop fort ».

C'est fou ce que ça peut révéler, une attitude et un sourire…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ici ? On m'a dit qu'il y a encore eu une attaque de Vous-Savez-Qui ?

Fudge, incarnation ratée du Zorro qui est arrivé… une fois de plus en retard. Tu peux aller te rhabiller, tu sais… Mais non, pleure pas, ça arrive même aux meilleurs d'entre nous…

- Non, non, rien d'aussi grave, Cornelius, le rassura aussitôt Mère-Grand, qui voulait minimiser les faits devant Zorro. Si nous pouvions discuter de tout cela par ici, s'il vous plaît, dit-il en signalant la porte derrière moi.

Zorro grogna un peu par habitude, puis finit par désigner deux personnes pour nous suivre, et une autre pour garder la porte. L'un de ceux qui nous accompagna fut le langue-de-plomb qui avait joué à la Belle au Bois Dormant avec mon père tout à l'heure. Son petit nom était Grungers, ou Grongers, apparemment.

En entrant dans la pièce, les autres, à l'exception de mon frère qui était venu me chercher tout à l'heure, furent étonnés de voir le bazar que Harry avait réussi à y mettre en si peu de temps en farfouillant dans les étagères. C'est un don, je vous dis…

Mère-Grand se dirigea tout de suite vers les étagères contenant les retourneurs, et tout le monde le suivit. Vous n'avez jamais remarqué que l'hébétude a tendance à développer chez les gens l'instinct grégaire ? Plus important, cela signifierait-il que nous sommes les moutons qui suivent notre pasteur Dumbledore ?

- Cornelius, je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui s'est exactement passé, mais je peux deviner certaines choses… Harry a voulu utiliser un retourneur de temps pour retourner dans le passé, commença notre Pasteur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait, ce petit… ce cher ange ?

Je voudrais bien ouvrir les paris pour savoir ce qu'il voulait dire exactement ; « petit prétentieux » étant la seule phrase ne contenant pas de grossièreté qui me vint à l'esprit.

- Après tout nous ne voudrions pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit… continua-t-il avec un sourire aussi faux que celui d'un serpent.

Je crois que notre Pasteur se rendit compte des intentions du loup… pardon du renard**/10/** envers son Petit Harry au Chaperon Rouge, car ses yeux avaient encore cette lueur amusée qui énerve tant ceux qui ont le malheur de jouer contre lui - c'est-à-dire tout le monde, puisqu'il considère que tout est un jeu.

- C'est justement ce que je cherche à savoir, Cornelius. Miss Weasley, dit-il en se tournant vers moi, est-ce que vous pourriez vous souvenir précisément de l'endroit où Harry a pris son retourneur ?

- Et bien, je me rappelle que c'était cette étagère-là, dis-je en pointant mon doigt sur l'étagère de droite. Mais je ne me souviens pas bien à quel niveau exactement, sauf que c'était à peu près au milieu, parce qu'il n'a pas eu trop à se pencher, ni à s'étirer. C'est difficile à savoir, parce que je le voyais en plongée.

En même temps que je parlais, je me rapprochai de l'étagère en question, et je pus lire les inscriptions dessus. Sur chacun des douze niveaux était collée une étiquette, indiquant ce que je supposais être le temps de retournement. C'est-à-dire, de haut en bas : _nanosecondes, secondes, minutes, heures, jours, mois, années, lustres_,_ décennies, siècles, éons_. Tout en bas, sur une étagère autrement vide, il y avait un retourneur d'une forme bizarre, digne d'un Picasso épileptique, posé sur une étagère exhibant : _aléatoire_.

- Nous pensons pour l'instant que Harry aurait pu retourner 53 jours en arrière, au moment de l'attaque du ministère, dit Pasteur Dumbledore pour en revenir à ses moutons.

Ne voulant pas être considérée comme un mouton comme les autres, je me vis obligée de mettre mon grain de sel.

- Mais, professeur, s'il était revenu ce jour-là, est-ce que nous ne l'aurions pas su d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

- Non, pas forcément, Miss Weasley. Voyez-vous, le passé tel qu'on le connaît peut déjà être le passé qu'a modifié Harry…

- Vous voulez dire qu'il aurait échoué une seconde fois à sauver Sirius ? Voulus-je éclaircir.

- Rien ne pourrait empêcher Harry de sauver Sirius, s'il l'a décidé, décréta fortement Toutou-Fidèle-qui-Défend-Toujours-l'Honneur-de-ses-Amis.

- Je crains bien que si, malheureusement… soupira Pasteur Dumbledore. Il faut s'attendre au pire, avec Voldemort. Si c'est le cas, soit il est son prisonnier, soit il est déjà…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais tout le monde comprit.

- Mais, s'il est mort, se récria le Ministre-Loup, ce à quoi Toutou et mon père grimacèrent, qui est-ce qui va nous sauver ?

Pfffff… Typique. Il casse Chaperon-Rouge parce qu'il fait des déclarations qui gênent son petit monde en paix, mais dès qu'il y a danger, il court se réfugier derrière lui.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il existe aussi une autre possibilité. Je vous ai déjà parlé du fait que les retourneurs peuvent avoir plusieurs fonctions. Certains permettent, en plus de retourner dans le temps, de créer une autre dimension dans laquelle se déroulera un autre futur à partir des éléments qui auront été changés, sans que rien ne soit modifié dans le nôtre.

L'Eternel Ahuri fit une tête qui aurait rendu fier Goyle et Crabbe réunis.

- Vous voulez dire que… même s'il arrive à sauver Sirius là-bas, il ne pourra pas changer le fait qu'il est bien mort ici ? demandai-je.

- Oui, c'est bien ça, Miss Weasley.

- Mais, dans ce cas, comment fera-t-il pour revenir dans notre dimension une fois qu'il aura changé ce qu'il veut ? questionna l'Eternel Ahuri.

- La question est plutôt de savoir s'il aura envie de revenir ici, le détrompai-je.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr qu'il va revenir ici ! Jamais Harry ne nous abandonnerait, Hermione et moi, on a traversé trop de choses ensemble !

J'avais touché un point sensible, on dirait. Il devait en vouloir à Harry de ne jamais se reposer vraiment sur lui, et de préférer se débrouiller seul (enfin, quand il en avait le choix, car souvent, on l'accompagnait sans lui demander son avis), plutôt que mettre en danger ses amis.

- Pour ce qu'on en sait, dis-je en sentant la moutarde me monter au nez aussi, Hermione et toi feriez aussi partie de ce monde ! Et Sirius aussi ! Alors explique-moi pourquoi il reviendrait ici, hein ? Pour son devoir, peut-être ? Mais ouvre donc un peu les yeux ! S'il est parti c'est justement parce qu'il ne voulait plus agir en héros, il voulait agir égoïstement, pour une fois dans sa vie !

J'enrageais, et je me défoulais sur Ron qui n'y était pour rien, je le savais. Mais franchement, il l'avait bien cherché, aussi. Il était incapable d'enlever par lui-même ses œillères qui le faisaient toujours considérer Harry comme infaillible, alors même qu'il était le mieux placé pour connaître toutes ses faiblesses. Harry ne supportait plus cette image, il me l'avait dit lui-même - en des termes plus qu'explicites.

Il y eut un silence assourdissant qui suivit mon éclat de voix, mais le directeur s'éclaircit la gorge, et nous dit, alors que nous nous tournions vers lui :

- Avant de chercher à savoir ce que ferait ou ne ferait pas Harry, il nous faudrait déjà être sûrs de sa destination, non ?

Le langue-de-plomb profita du silence qui s'ensuivit pour nous affirmer qu'aucun retourneur ne manquait sur l'étagère des jours.

- Hein ? Mais alors à quelle époque est-ce qu'il est reparti ? s'exclama notre Eternel Ahuri national.

- Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache ? le réprimandai-je.

- 53… 53 mois ? Où est-ce qu'on était, il y a 53 mois ? se demanda-t-il tout haut.

- Non, mais franchement… Ça fait 4 ans et 5 mois, déclamais-je de mon ton le plus professoral (qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de Hermione, lorsqu'elle faisait la leçon aux garçons sur le pourquoi-du-comment-qu'il-faut-bien-traiter-les-personnes-du-sexe-opposé-que-certains-hommes-qualifient-de-faible-mais-ils-feraient-mieux-de-se-taire-s'ils-ne-veulent-pas-qu'on-leur-prouve-balai-en-main-notre-supériorité-incontestable). Vous étiez en deuxième année, quand Tom… Voldemort me faisait ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets.

J'hésitai toujours sur le nom à lui donner, car même encore maintenant, j'avais du mal à considérer 'Tom' comme étant Voldemort. Il était si brillant, si séduisant… Il était très difficile pour moi de réconcilier son image à celle du monstre qu'il était devenu par la suite.

- C'était le moment où tout le monde soupçonnait Harry. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire là-bas, continuai-je.

- Peut-être, me répondit mon frère avec un regard hésitant vers le Loup, justement le fait qu'on ne l'a pas cru ? Parce que si on l'avait cru alors, il y aurait eu plus de chances qu'on le croie l'été dernier…

Il n'alla pas plus loin, l'effet du regard colérique de notre père, qui voyait son fils critiquer devant lui son patron, se faisant ressentir. Vraiment subtil, Ron…

- Cherche dans ta tête au lieu de parler, rétorquai-je pour l'empêcher de dire d'autres âneries.

Mais ce qu'il disait avait un certain mérite, il fallait l'avouer. C'était un peu capillo-tracté**/11/ **; mais qui sait ce qui peut se passer dans la tête de Harry, un mâle dont la logique est le plus souvent aléatoire, alors que par-dessus le marché, il aurait pu être influencé par Voldemort ? Si vraiment J'-M-Les-Serpents était à l'origine de sa décision, la solution me paraissait limpide, j'en avais bien peur : IL comptait utiliser Harry pour le posséder. Avec moi, il s'était finalement contenté de le faire temporairement, mais dans le cas de Harry avec qui il possédait un lien magique étroit… Il pourrait prendre son corps définitivement, récupérant sa jeunesse. Dans le pire des scénarios, il en profiterait également pour feindre la personnalité de Harry, afin que les autres dépendent de lui, ne rendant ainsi sa trahison que plus dure.

Pendant que nous causions amicalement entre frère et sœur, le langue-de-plomb nous avertit, de sa voix toujours aussi rauque :

- Le retourneur de temps qui manque est un retourneur de un an. C'est aussi l'un des rares à créer sa propre dimension.

Court, net, précis. L'art de lâcher une bombe en aussi peu de mots que possibles**/12/**.

- 53 ans ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu aller f… faire il y a 53 ans ? _dixit_ l'Eternel Ahuri.

Je ne suis pas sûre de qui, le Pasteur ou moi, comprit le plus vite. Je lâchai, estomaquée :

- L'ouverture de la Chambre des secrets !

* * *

**/1/ **Les philuménistes sont des collectionneurs d'allumettes. Passe-temps _passionnant_, comme vous pouvez le remarquer… Bin vi, ce sont des bouts de bois de quatre centimètres à peu près, recouverts de souffre sur l'un des bouts, et on peut apprendre des TAS de choses en les observant, en les triturant… Attention, il faut les mettre sous verre (parce que c'est fragile ces petites choses là…). Bref, pour ceux qui ont du temps à perdre pendant leur retraite.

**/2/** Le poil de nez de Snape est une mesure de grandeur qui est très en vogue en ce moment à Hogwarts. Elle correspond environ à un poil de quatre à cinq millimètres de diamètre. Il est très facile d'effectuer des comparaisons, étant donné que Snape a l'habitude de relever le nez dès qu'il s'approche d'un non-Slytherin (cela lui permet de regarder de haut n'importe qui, même quelqu'un comme Hagrid, qui est pourtant plus grand que lui), comme s'il se trouvait en présence de quelque chose de particulièrement répugnant… (c'est-à-dire, plus répugnant que lui).

**/3/** Le _Quibbler_ est le journal que tient le père de Luna Lovegood. La traduc française est le Chicaneur. Seul problème : ça laisse de côté le fait qu'il y a un rapprochement à faire entre les mots Quibbler et Squib (traduit comme cracmol en français). Je trouve que les deux mots se ressemblent trop pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Ils ont la même consonance et emportent dans leur signification le même mépris. Du coup, ça ne m'étonnerait pas d'apprendre que le père de Luna est un Squib.

Plus, loin, la référence au _Daily Prophet _(le Prophète Quotidien), a été traduite en français comme la Gazette du Sorcier. Je ne vois absolument pas de rapport entre l'original et la traduc, mais qui peut savoir ce qui se passe dans l'esprit d'un traducteur français…?

**/4/** Je n'aime pas trop utiliser l'expression OK, car c'est un terme, qui, sorti de son contexte, ne veut rien dire. C'est l'abréviation de Zero Killed, ce qui se traduit par aucun mort. Cette expression est issue de la Guerre de Sécession, lorsque les militaires revenaient de leur mission et qu'aucun des leurs n'avait été tué. De là, est restée l'idée que OK est une locution exprimant quelque chose de positif.

Etant donné que c'est une anglaise qui parle, je me permets de l'utiliser. Je ne le ferais pas si c'était un Français.

**/5/** Contradictoire Ginny ? Nan, vous pensez ? Elle donne un nouveau sens à ce mot…

D'abord, elle veut partir à la rescousse de Harry, parce qu'il a eu la mauvaise idée de partir tout seul, mais elle compte y aller seule, elle aussi.

Ensuite, elle dit qu'il n'y a aucune honte à pleurer, mais est-ce qu'il n'a pas fallu lui faire avouer de force qu'elle le faisait ?

D'un autre côté, il est vrai que pleurer n'est pas une mauvaise chose : les larmes permettent une meilleure humidification de la cornée et la nourrissent, dégagent de l'organisme les produits chimiques provoquant le stress, la colère ou la tristesse (les émotions diminuent d'environ 40 pour 100 après avoir pleuré) et lubrifient la paupière.

En plus, contrairement à ce que voudraient nous faire croire les machos, pleurer n'est pas un signe d'hystérie féminine. Il est vrai que les femmes pleurent beaucoup plus que les hommes, mais c'est physiologique, non pas psychologique. L'hormone supposée responsable des pleurs, la prolactine, est présente en quantité égale chez les jeunes garçons et filles, ce qui fait que les enfants pleurent dans les mêmes quantités, qu'importe leur sexe. Après la puberté, les femmes produisent 60 pour 100 de plus de prolactine que les hommes (cette hormone les prépare à allaiter, d'où son nom), ce qui fait qu'elles pleurent environ quatre fois plus.

En contrepartie, cela fait que les femmes ont moins de problèmes d'yeux que les hommes, passée la cinquantaine (c'est prouvé scientifiquement).

Autre détail : 'pleurer des larmes de crocodile', qui est une expression signifiant faire semblant de pleurer, vient du fait que les crocodiles, lorsqu'ils avalent leurs proies, pleurent. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont des remords, loin de là, ni même par hypocrisie. Seulement, ils avalent avec leurs immenses mâchoires de trop grosses proies ; du coup, dans leurs efforts pour respirer, ils appuient sur leurs glandes lacrymales. (C'est la même chose pour les humains, lorsqu'ils ont du mal à respirer, ils pleurent ; par exemple, lorsqu'on rit ou lorsqu'on avale quelque chose de travers.)

**/6/ **L'expression 'avoir la puce à l'oreille', signifiait, à l'origine, avoir des démangeaisons sexuelles. La 'puce' est un animal qui démange, tandis que l'oreille était représentée par une coquille, ce qui était, dans l'argot du Moyen-Age, le sexe féminin.

Bizarre… étant donné que la coquille était également une protection du bas-ventre masculin (elle est toujours de vigueur dans certains sports de combats). D'où, peut-être, le mot _cock _en argot anglais…

En tout cas, l'expression a changé de sens pendant la Révolution. Selon la croyance populaire, nous serions mystérieusement avertis lorsque quelqu'un parle de nous à notre insu (d'autres cultures ont la même croyance ; par exemple, les asiatiques pensent que si l'on éternue, c'est parce que quelqu'un parle de nous dans notre dos). 'Mettre la puce à l'oreille' c'est aujourd'hui avertir quelqu'un en lui glissant un petit détail révélateur.

**/7/** DA veut à la fois dire _Dumbledore Army_ et _Dark Arts_, l'abréviation de _Defense Against the Dark Arts_, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en français, dont le sigle est DADA. Pour une fois, je suis complètement d'accord avec les traducteurs. Ils ont traduit _Dark Arts_ par Association de Défense, gardant ainsi et la référence aux cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et les mêmes initiales que l'Armée de Dumbledore. C'est rare que je trouve leur traduction intelligente…

Par contre, toujours pas de « la Défense…? C'est mon DADA ! » à l'horizon…

**/8/** Petit Larousse : « éons : chez les néoplatoniciens et gnostiques, ensemble de puissances éternelles émanées de l'être et rendant possible son action sur les choses ». Vous n'avez rien compris ? C'est normal. Remplacez simplement par éternité (en clair, on retourne le sablier de plusieurs éternités en arrière. Une éternité, deux éternités…)

Plus loin, je parle également des lustres, qui sont des unités de 5 ans, malgré ce qu'en pense l'expression populaire.

**/9/** La Palice est considéré à tort comme ayant eu la manie de proférer des évidences. En fait, il était gouverneur de Paris au début du XVIème siècle, et ses exploits à la bataille de Marignan en 1515 lui ont valu le titre de Maréchal de France. Il est mort en héros à la bataille de Pavie en 1525, à tel point que ses fidèles soldats lui écrivirent une chanson posthume, dont en voici quelques extraits :

Hélas, La Palice est mort/

Est mort devant Pavie/

Hélas, s'il n'était pas mort/

Il ferait encore envie…

Il est important de préciser quelque chose sur la calligraphie de l'époque… Les f et les s s'écrivaient de la même manière, c'est-à-dire avec une lettre ressemblant à un grand s en italique, avec une barre sur le milieu (comme pour notre f). Pour un meilleur visuel, écrivez sur Word avec Times New Roman en italique un f minuscule, et vous verrez immédiatement à quoi ça ressemble. La seule différence, c'est que sur la lettre ancienne, la queue du f ne dépassait pas la ligne (enfin je crois). Maintenant, relisez les deux derniers vers, en remplaçant le f par un s… Vous comprenez ? Au fil du temps, toutes les strophes de la chanson furent réécrites sur ce modèle, ce qui a donné naissance aux légendaires lapalissades.

**/10/** Zorro (prononcez le z comme un _th _anglais, et roulez les r avec la langue, non pas dans la gorge) veut dire renard en espagnol, car Don Diego de la Vega est censé être très rusé.

On a tenté en France l'expérience d'attacher un chien et un renard juste hors d'atteinte de la nourriture. Le chien essaya de tirer de toutes ses forces sur la laisse et échoua, tandis que le renard, lui, se retourna et attira à lui la nourriture par une de ses pattes arrière.

Dans de nombreuses cultures, le renard est considéré comme un animal très intelligent, mais également souvent maléfique. Par exemple, au Japon les yôko (démons renards) prennent souvent l'apparence de jeunes femmes qui séduisent, puis mangent les hommes.

Sauf, bien sûr, lorsque ce sont des yôkos mâles ayant fusionnés avec un embryon humain et ayant été élevés comme des humains… (Je fais référence à Kurama de Yuyu Hakucho).

**/11/** Capillo-tracté signifie tiré par les cheveux, selon Gustave Parking. Je vous conseille d'aller voir ses spectacles, je suis toujours morte de rire. Pfff… J'adore cette expression.

**/12/** Cherchez pas, il a pris des leçons avec Heero, je vous dis… Sauf que Heero, ce sont plutôt des bombes au sens propre qu'il jette sur les Ozzies.

* * *

**_A/N : _**_J'ai la flemme de reprendre toutes les reviews auxquelles j'ai déjà répondu. Ça me prendrait du temps, et franchement, je suppose que vous préférez avoir le chapitre plutôt que de me lire déblatérer sur des sujets qui parfois ne vous intéressent pas. Peut-être qu'un jour j'aurai le courage de les reprendre ici. _

_Bon les résultats du concours. Enfin… _

_Il y a 11 personnes qui ont trouvé juste. Par ordre ce sont :_

- _Pheniamon_

- _Evil Kelpy_

- _Eledhwen_

- _U.S. Hermy_

- _Dragonwing4_

- _Ranae_

- _Onalurca_

- _Najika_

- _Couli de fraise sur lit d'aneries_

- _Le Faune_

_Ces personnes sont priées de me contacter pour recevoir leurs prix, bien que je devrais normalement les avoir contactées s'ils m'ont laissé une adresse._

_Je remercie toutes les autres personnes d'avoir participé, et vous annonce d'ores et déjà que j'ai crée une boite e-mail qui devrait recevoir tous les prix, que vous pourrez vous aussi obtenir. J'espère qu'elle sera assez grosse pour cela…_

_Dernière précision, je ne mets pas de lien hypertexte (vous cliquez simplement sur l'adresse) vous devrez faire un copier coller sur votre barre d'adresse, car FFNet les refuse, à cause des spams. _

_Pour y accéder, c'est très simple, il s'agit d'aller sur le site de caramail :_

_http:www.caramail.lycos.fr_

_Dans l'espace connexion, mettez dans le premier rectangle blanc (adresse) : carthae et dans celui d'en dessous (mot de passe) : regina._

_Attention : veillez à respecter les minuscules. _

_Ensuite, cliquez sur connexion. Vous allez devoir attendre normalement 30 secondes pendant que des pubs passent (surtout ne touchez à rien, vous cliqueriez sur un lien qui vous emmènerait sur un autre site), puis vous allez enfin arriver sur la boite de messagerie. Vous devez voir apparaître alors : Chez Didon. Sinon, recommencez tout depuis la page de démarrage._

_Pour voir si des choses sont arrivées, allez dans caramalette, qui se trouve sur votre gauche. Des petites annonces pourront être faites si vous allez aussi dans votre boite de réception (à gauche, dans les dossiers, ou plus simplement quand vous arrivez sur la page d'accueil)._

_Tenez, si vous le voulez, je peux vous créer un espace forum, où vous pourrez discuter entre vous (enfin je me joindrai peut-être à vous, si vous le voulez bien…), de tout ce qu'il vous plaira._

_Je crée cet espace pour vous, amusez-vous autant que vous le voulez, vous pouvez faire de lui ce que vous désirez. _

* * *

**_Re : A/N : Johera et Elea_**_ m'a gentiment proposé de me créer un site internet, au lieu de la boite caramail. Je t'adore ! Je ne sais pas encore dans combien de temps le site pourra être ouvert, vu que c'est elle qui devrait s'en occuper (enfin, telle que je me connais, perfectionniste comme je suis, je serai toujours en train de jeter un coup d'œil et d'apporter mes petites touches personnelles). _

_Provisoirement, en tout cas, il y a des petites choses sur la caramalette, que j'avais récupérées sur internet. _

**_Altaïr de l'Aigle : _**_J'ai été surprise en lisant ta review. En effet, quand j'ai été voir sur internet le soir où j'ai posté ce chapitre, je me suis rendue compte que FFNet avait (encore) merdé, et qu'il avait mis à la place du chapitre 2-2 le prologue, alors que dans mon back up, il n'y avait aucun problème. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne peux absolument rien faire pour réparer ce genre de boulettes (déjà que FFNet considère que j'ai 7 chapitres au lieu de 4…). L'erreur a été supprimée automatiquement au bout d'une heure, quand FFNet a fait son update._

_La prochaine fois qu'il y a un problème avec FFNet (comme je ne doute pas qu'il y en aura beaucoup), je t'en prie, au lieu de ruer dans les brancards, pourrais-tu me laisser une adresse, que je puisse te répondre directement ? J'avais voulu te passer le chapitre 2-2 directement avec un mail, mais comment veux-tu que je m'explique si tu ne me laisses aucune adresse ?_

_Autre chose, je sais bien que les boulettes de FFNet vous ennuient. Laissez-moi vous dire que moi, elles m'horripilent au plus haut point. Je sais que vous avez envie de vous en prendre à quelqu'un de ne pas pouvoir lire normalement ma fic, mais est-ce que vous devez vous en prendre à moi ? J'y suis pour rien, moi, si FFNet, en plus de censurer tout ce qui bouge, est incapable d'assurer un service de qualité. _

_Juste pour vous dire : j'ai envoyé un mail il y a plus de deux semaines à propos du mauvais calcul des chapitres. J'attends toujours la réponse… _

_

* * *

_

_Sinon, pour la suite… étant donné que le chapitre suivant est assez gros, je vais le séparer en plusieurs morceaux. Nath, ma bétalectrice, ne revient que samedi, donc il n'y aura pas d'update avant dimanche. En attendant, j'avance. _

* * *

**_Re : Re : A/N : _**_Je viens de trouver un site qui va faire mon bonheur, je le sens. Ils ont fait une analyse comparative des tomes 3 en français et en anglais, avec toutes les explications sur les traductions, et les passages manquants. _

_L'adresse (désolée, FFNet refuse toujours les liens hypertextes) : _

http:perso.club-internet.fr/rernould/SAISONS/a2PotFr3.html

* * *

**Chronologie indicative** (à ne pas regarder avant d'avoir fini le chapitre)

**53 jours : **

- épisode du département des mystères vers la fin juin (après les examens).

- Retour chez les Dursley à la fin de l'année scolaire (début juillet).

- Vers le 20 juillet, envoi d'une lettre à Ron.

- Vers le 23 juillet, réception de la réponse.

- Vers le 24 juillet, arrivée au Terrier. Dans la soirée, demande à Mr. Weasley d'aller au ministère.

- Le 31 juillet, soit une semaine plus tard, anniversaire de Harry.

- Vers le 15 août, 3 semaines après la demande, et à peu près 53 jours après la première venue au ministère (un peu moins de 2 mois), retour au département des mystères.

**53 ans :**

- Dans le 2ème tome, 50 ans se sont écoulés depuis la première ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets.

- 3 ans de plus se sont écoulés depuis le 2ème tome.

Je précise, pour les puristes. Normalement il ne devrait y avoir que des retourneurs de temps de 1 heure. Absolument rien dans les livres ne nous dit qu'il en existe d'autres. Cependant, pour les besoins de la fic, je me suis permis d'en créer d'autres. Sinon, il aurait fallu :

24 heures x 365 jours x 53 ans

464280 tours.

En comptant les années bissextiles, cela nous donne :

464280 + (53/4 x 24 heures)

464280 + 13 x 24

464280 + 312

464592 tours.

Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de compter autant de tours, ni Harry d'ailleurs.

* * *


	5. IIIA Dérapage incontrôlé

**_A/N : _**_J'ai enfin réussi à poster ça ! J'ai dû tout reprendre deux fois parce que j'avais supprimé tout mon dossier des fics. Heureusement que Nath (ma bétalectrice) avait une copie incomplète de mon travail, sinon j'aurais dû tout reprendre à zéro._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 partie 1 : Dérapage Incontrôlé. **

**

* * *

**

**_Où l'on apprend que Harry aurait mieux fait d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'entreprendre son voyage, que les employés du Ministère sont des incompétents alors que les employées sont des perverses, malgré leurs airs de ne pas y toucher. _**

**_

* * *

_**

Oulala… La Terre n'en finissait pas de tourner dans tous les sens. Oui, je sais, elle fait ça depuis environ 4 milliards d'années… Mais il ne fallait pas non plus trop en demander à mon cerveau, qui depuis ces derniers mois n'était focalisé que sur une seule chose : en vouloir à la-dite Terre entière.

Pendant longtemps, je fus dans une espèce de… vortex (par manque d'autre mot), ce qui ressemblait à ce que je m'imagine être l'intérieur d'un trou noir. Je voyais autour de moi des images déformées défiler, en même temps que me parvenaient aux oreilles des bruits distordus ; le tout à une telle vitesse et en un si grand nombre, que mon cerveau ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer toutes ces informations avant que d'autres n'arrivent.

Je chutais sans fin dans cet abysse, et pourtant, je n'avais pas l'impression de tomber, car la gravité n'avait plus de prise sur moi. A un moment donné, je me rappelle m'être fait la réflexion que jamais l'unique voyage dans le temps que j'avais accompli avec Hermione ne m'avait paru aussi long. Je supposai que plus l'époque à laquelle je voulais retourner était lointaine, plus il me fallait de temps pour le transfert en lui-même. A moins que ce ne soit à cause du nombre de tours du sablier.

Tandis que cette interminable chute continuait encore et encore, je me demandai si un jour j'arriverai à destination, ou si mon estomac pourrait ensuite reprendre un sens à peu près normal, qui n'évoquerait pas la forme aérodynamique des tentacules du poulpe géant étant tombé par hasard sur la cachette des bonbons au citron de Dumbledore…

J'avais égaré depuis belle lurette tous mes repères spatio-temporels dans les méandres de mon voyage**/1/**, lorsque le sol décida avec mansuétude d'abréger ma désorientation sensorielle en se jetant vigoureusement sous moi. Dans un accès de gratitude, j'allai l'embrasser avec empressement et me rétamai par terre de tout mon long.

Je pense que j'étais en état de choc et je dus fermer les yeux contre la soudaine lumière ; mais elle était si vive qu'au travers de mes yeux clos je baignais dans une lumière rouge du sang de mes paupières. Cela contrastait fortement avec les ténèbres du mini trou noir dans lequel je m'étais jeté volontairement - et un peu imprudemment, il fallait bien l'avouer. Si j'avais su… Non, il ne fallait pas que mon raisonnement dérive dans ce sens-là ; je ne pense pas que ça aurait changé grand chose à ma décision de partir. Mais en tout cas, j'aurais pu être mieux préparé.

Malheureusement, si je pouvais me protéger – du moins partiellement - contre l'agression lumineuse, je ne pouvais rien faire pour me boucher les oreilles ; j'avais si peu de force que soulever une main m'aurait épuisé. Par dessus le bruit tonitruant de mon sang affluant aux oreilles, j'entendis comme l'écho lointain de sons déformés, semblables à des crissements de verre brisé. Le bruit s'intensifia brusquement, tel une respiration sifflante, jusqu'à ce que mes dents grincent. Puis un silence religieux s'abattit dans la pièce, m'apparaissant d'autant plus assourdissant à cause de la cacophonie précédente. Seuls les bruits provenant de mon cœur, qui semblait déterminé à battre son chemin hors de ma poitrine, et ceux de mes halètements, restèrent.

Qu'est-ce qu'on était bien, par terre, pensai-je avec soulagement, la joue chaude posée sur une pierre froide et lisse. Enfin quelque chose de solide sous moi… La sensation tactile me faisait un bien fou, car j'avais commencé à désespérer, quelque part au milieu de mon voyage, de ne pouvoir jamais retrouver un point d'ancrage pour rester sain d'esprit.

Je souhaitais ne plus jamais me relever - ou tout du moins, ne pas tenter quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce que le sol s'arrête de bouger. Si seulement il voulait bien ne plus tanguer, ça serait parfait, soupirai-je… Tiens, c'est bizarre, me fis-je la réflexion lorsque quelques unes de mes cellules grises, qui avaient été éparpillées sous le choc, furent en état de se connecter. Depuis quand le Département des Mystères est-il un bateau ? Eurk… Je vais avoir le mal de mer…

…Ok, j'ai bien dit qu'elles étaient capables de se connecter, pas qu'elles fonctionneraient sans bug, non plus**/2/**.

Mon pauvre cerveau, mon pauvre estomac… et le pauvre reste de mon corps, tant que j'y étais.

Quelque part au fin fond de mon esprit, je me rendis compte que si je ressentais la douleur, cela voulait certainement dire que j'étais encore vivant. Cependant, je n'eus pas le temps de ressentir la joie de me trouver en vie, ni même le soulagement d'en avoir terminé avec ce voyage infernal ; déjà, mon corps se rappelait à mon bon souvenir avec trop d'insistance pour que je l'ignore plus longtemps.

Je ne sentais plus que des douleurs qui m'élançaient des pieds à la tête. La gravité ayant repris son empire sur moi, j'étais tombé dans les escaliers / bancs de pierre la tête la première et tout mon corps m'élançait. J'essayai de reprendre mon souffle, mais ce n'était pas tâche facile, car l'air avait été expulsé assez rudement de mes poumons. Manquait plus que je me sois cassé une côte ou quelque chose du genre. Pour arranger les choses, j'avais dans la bouche le goût du sang, m'étant mordu la langue en me cognant la mâchoire contre le sol.

Certes, tout ceci n'était rien en comparaison d'un _Doloris_, mais sur le moment, je n'étais pas loin de le croire.

Lorsque je me décidai à ouvrir les yeux, le monde m'apparut extrêmement flou et tournoyant. J'avais dû, à un moment donné de ma chute, me cogner la tempe ; j'espérai ne pas avoir de commotion cérébrale.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restai là, allongé par terre ; toujours est-il qu'à un moment ou à un autre, lorsque mes pensées s'éclaircirent un peu, je crus pouvoir me relever sans danger. J'ordonnai donc à mes membres tremblants d'arrêter de vouloir lâchement me laisser tomber par terre. Je ne réussis cette tâche herculéenne qu'au bout d'un nombre certain de tentatives, car mon estomac prit un malin plaisir à me démontrer que, malgré toute logique anatomique, il possédait un esprit… celui de la contradiction.

Cependant, je ne pouvais me permettre d'être découvert ici ; je ne tenais pas plus que ça à attirer l'attention, la discrétion pouvant m'être une arme utile par la suite. Autant que possible, je tenais à rester anonyme dans cette époque ; faire ce que j'étais venu faire ici, puis repartir tout aussi clandestinement. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne saurait jamais que j'étais passé… On peut toujours rêver.

D'ailleurs, cela me rappelait qu'ici, je ne serais plus jugé pour mes actions en tant que Survivant-du-Sort-de-la-Mort-Qui-Tue-du-Plus-Méchant-Seigneur-Noir-Ayant-Jamais-Existé. Les gens n'attendraient plus de moi que j'accomplisse des miracles, car je ne serais plus ce symbole de la victoire de la Lumière sur le Mal. Personne ne me regarderait, en ne voyant pas plus loin que ma maudite cicatrice ou ce visage qui appartenait à mon père. Les yeux qui se poseraient sur moi ne seraient pas éperdus d'admiration et surtout… d'espoir. Espoir que je survive encore et toujours à toutes les attaques de Voldemort et que je sauve tout le monde d'une mort certaine. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me regarde comme ça, je ne voulais pas que l'on espère de moi quoi que ce soit. C'était injuste ; pour moi, mais également pour eux. Parce que je savais qu'au fond, il y avait de grandes chances pour que cet espoir se brise, et ce, par ma faute. Comment pouvait-on attendre de moi que je sauve qui que ce soit, lorsque j'étais incapable de ne sauver qu'une seule personne, la plus chère à mes yeux ?

Je me devais de continuer inlassablement ma lutte contre Voldemort, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer ; m'arrêter dans mon combat était un luxe que je ne pouvais m'offrir, même pour pleurer ceux qui étaient tombés à mes côtés. Sirius… Mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'attarder sur lui ; le faire en aurait condamné d'autres.

Au moins, ici, pensai-je avec soulagement, on ne m'accorderait pas un regard de plus que n'en méritait tout adolescent ordinaire - ce que j'étais. Peut-être pas si ordinaire que ça, étant donné que j'étais un sorcier, mais bon… Il serait bon de me fondre dans la masse des anonymes et de ne plus être le centre d'attention de tout un chacun, surtout de personnes que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

En me relevant, ma tête se remit à tournoyer un peu. Je tentais de ne pas bouger, et de respirer calmement. Au bout de quelques secondes, la valse s'arrêta, mais je voyais toujours flou. Ah, oui… mes lunettes. Elles se trouvaient par terre, à côté de ma baguette. Je récupérai le tout et me rendis compte que, si ma baguette s'en était tirée indemne, la branche de mes lunettes et le verre droit étaient brisés. Bien sûr, me provenant des Dursley, c'était de la camelote pas chère - ils ne se seraient jamais ruinés pour moi. Je les réparai rapidement et me retournai vers les escaliers / bancs de pierre. Ouch… quand je les voyais en contre-plongée, je me disais que ça avait été une rude chute. Heureusement que j'étais déjà bien sonné lorsque je les avais dévalés.

Je les remontai lentement et récupérai au passage toutes mes affaires qui étaient tombées de ma poche déchirée. Par chance, rien ne semblait perdu.

Mes réflexions furent soudainement interrompues par des bruits de pas qui s'arrêtèrent juste derrière la porte, suivis de froissements de robes et de quelques murmures.

« - Je te dis que ça venait de derrière cette porte, entendis-je une voix qui, même si elle chuchotait, laisser deviner que son propriétaire était bien trop excité pour son propre bien. La seule comparaison qui me vint à l'esprit fut celle d'un Mickey sous amphé. Je me demandai quelques secondes s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme ; mais je me rendis compte que, même si sa voix partait dans les aigus à cause de l'excitation, ou encore en raison d'une mue jamais totalement achevée, il s'agissait bel et bien d'un homme.

- C'est aussi ce que tu as dit devant les deux dernières portes, ronchonna une autre voix masculine.

- Mais cette fois, je suis _sûr _de moi, le bruit provenait bien de là, argua la première voix.

- Oui, comme tu étais _sûr_ et certain que les gobelins en train de faire leur inventaire préparaient une autre révolte, répondit la seconde voix avec une voix dégoulinante de sarcasme. Et il y a eu aussi la fois où tu as cru que la femme du patron, alors qu'elle était en train de te passer un savon, essayait en fait de te faire du gringue.

Quitte à parier, j'aurais misé cent gallions que celui qui venait de parler avait dû être chez les Slytherins. Ceux-là ont élevé l'ironie, le sarcasme et autres commentaires railleurs au rang d'art.

- Mais, enfin… Ce n'était pas de ma faute, tout le monde aurait pu s'y tromper… tenta de se justifier l'autre. Les gobelins me regardaient bizarrement…

- Si tu avais évité de les traiter de fainéants, alors qu'ils faisaient leur inventaire du siècle, peut-être qu'ils ne t'auraient pas lancé des regards assassins**/3/**. Tout ça parce que Môssieur ne pouvait pas attendre un petit peu qu'ils aient fini, et voulait être servi tout de suite. Tu devrais plutôt remercier celui qui t'a jeté dehors en t'interdisant de remettre les pieds à Gringotts, il t'a sauvé d'un sort bien moins agréable… le contredit sèchement la seconde voix.

- Et puis, la femme du patron utilisait un vocabulaire suggestif… continua l'autre comme s'il n'avait jamais été coupé.

- Tu es le seul à pouvoir penser que mettre quelqu'un dehors à coups de balai aux fesses peut cacher des sous-entendus grivois. Crois-moi, si elle avait voulu te séduire, elle t'aurait suggéré d'autres utilisations possibles pour ce balai…

Etait-il possible d'_entendre_ un sourire narquois ? Parce que, franchement, je peux vous jurer que j'imaginais parfaitement le retroussement sadique des lèvres qu'il devait lui montrer. Etrangement, l'image ressemblait de façon frappante à celle de Snape quand celui-ci me ridiculisait devant toute la classe – ou toute l'école, s'il était dans un bon jour…

- Et j'allais oublier, tu étais aussi convaincu que la machine à café ouvrait sur une dimension parallèle, non ? ajouta-t-il pour enfoncer le clou.

- Et je continue à croire que cette machine à café n'est pas normale. Elle absorbe plus de grains de café qu'il n'en est nécessaire. Il ne faut généralement que 950 grains d'un poids moyen de 0.01 gramme**/4/** pour faire une tasse de café normale, continua l'autre sans se démonter une seule seconde, tellement il était loin dans ses délires. Et cette machine a besoin de 956 grains. Je le sais bien, j'ai passé _des heures_ à compter et recompter les grains…

- Heures que tu aurais dû passer à _travailler_, comme nous tous. C'est pour ça qu'on appelle ça des heures de _travail_.

- Oh, voyons… Ce n'est pas comme si on avait quelque chose de vraiment important à faire… Je lui ai pourtant dit, au chef, qu'il fallait nous envoyer en première ligne, pour ne pas gâcher nos talents. Mais penses-tu qu'il m'aurait écouté ? Non, bien sûr que non… On perd notre temps, ici, à faire de la paperasse alors que les autres sont dehors à combattre et à s'amuser.

- S'amuser…! s'étrangla l'autre.

Il semblait incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, tellement son indignation était grande.

- Et puis, apparemment, tu n'avais rien d'autre à faire que de faire le boulot à ma place, puisque je n'ai même pas eu à te le demander…

L'autre gronda puis prit une grande inspiration, pour se calmer les nerfs sans avoir à taper sur la tête de ce Gaston Lagaffe sorcier jusqu'à ce que le cerveau se mette en marche**/5/**, je suppose. Il devait être au bord de la crise de nerf, le pauvre. Tu m'étonnes, avec un collègue pareil… Deux secondes plus tard, j'entendis un bruit sourd et un cri indigné. La méthode zen n'avait pas marchée, apparemment, et il était directement passé au stade du défoulement physique.

- Ouch ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Pour que tu arrêtes de dire des c… se retint-il de dire de justesse. On n'a franchement pas le temps pour tes idioties ; on a d'autres affaires beaucoup plus pressantes, je te rappelle. Tu as peut-être l'impression que ce que tu fais est ennuyeux à mourir, mais cette paperasserie, comme tu l'appelles, est nécessaire. D'autant plus qu'il ne reste pratiquement plus personne au Ministère pour s'en occuper. Le monde ne tient plus qu'à un semblant d'ordre, mais si on n'était pas là à faire ce boulot, ce serait le chaos le plus total. Alors tes simagrées comme quoi tu voudrais aller « t'amuser » sur le front, tu te les gardes bien pour toi et tu te les fourres où je pense, compris ?

- Eh, oh, c'est pas la peine de s'énerver comme ça, non plus !

Il ne semblait pas avoir du tout saisi ce que l'autre voulait lui dire ; il ne paraissait pas repentant pour deux sous.

- En tout cas, continua-t-il d'une voix aussi geignarde qu'auparavant, ça ne peut pas faire de mal de simplement jeter un coup d'œil au cas où. Etant donné que tout le monde est parti, il nous revient de surveiller les accès interdits.

- Grindelwald ne va pas nous attendre pour que tu puisses vérifier chaque petit bruit que ton imagination créera. En plus, tu crois vraiment que je ne vois pas au travers ton histoire bidon ? Je sais très bien que tu veux simplement éviter de travailler, mais tu ne vas pas y couper, 'tite tête… C'est pas en perdant notre temps comme ça que l'on va pouvoir arrêter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais peut-être que tu le trouveras ici, au beau milieu du Ministère, en plein jour ! Si ça se trouve, tiens, il nous attend derrière cette porte pour prendre une tasse de thé**/6/**… railla l'autre, d'un ton on ne peut plus dérisoire.

- Mais c'est notre devoir de nous assurer que tout est en état de marche au Ministère tant que les gardes sont partis !

Sa voix partit encore plus dans les aigus, et involontairement je grimaçai. Elle aurait mieux convenu à un gamin de 3-4 ans suppliant ses parents à Noël. « Dis, tu veux bien m'acheter la maquette du Hogwarts express ? Y'a de nouveaux sorts dessus, et pis il va _encore_ plus vite, et pis y'a ce truc vraiment génial qui fait qu'il est vraiment _indéraillable, _et pis avec le sifflement, y'a des musiques qu'il joue qui sont vachement bien, et pis on peut le changer de couleur comme on veut… Dis, Papa, tu veux bien me l'acheter ? Hein, dis ? Dis ?… »

- On fait un tour rapide, et on retourne bosser… répondit l'autre d'un ton las.

Sa capitulation ne devait, j'en étais sûr, qu'au fait qu'il n'aurait pu supporter une seule seconde de plus d'entendre le pleurnichard. Comme moi, d'ailleurs.

Rapidement, pendant qu'ils parlaient, je m'étais revêtu de ma cape d'invisibilité que je venais de récupérer par terre. Je les écoutai et m'amusai en entendant la seconde voix qui insistait sur le fait qu'aucun sorcier pratiquant la magie noire ne pourrait jamais pénétrer les défenses « imprenables » du Département des mystères.

Si seulement ils savaient…

Juste à temps. La porte s'ouvrit sur deux langues-de-plomb. L'un était un grand échalas bedonnant, qui débordait d'autant d'enthousiasme que moi quand j'allais à un cours de Snape. Il essayait de bomber son torse, mais ne réussissait qu'à mettre un peu plus en avant son ventre proéminent. A sa gauche, se voûtait un petit machin maigrichon, qui regardait dans tous les coins de la pièce avec un air aussi scrutateur que Draco Malfoy en furet.

Laurel et Hardy**/7/**.

Tandis qu'ils étaient là à parler (enfin, se chamailler serait un terme plus exact), je restai figé dans les escaliers, tentant de ne faire aucun bruit.

« - Et maintenant, tu n'as toujours pas entendu de bruit ? interrogea Hardy.

Je cessai de respirer par précaution, me demandant si j'aurais le temps de désarmer les _deux_ sorciers avant de me faire attraper.

- Quoi encore ? Ton cerveau qui se mettrait enfin en marche ? dit Laurel. Son faux air innocent ne trompait personne.

- Mais non, voyons, si tu voulais bien arrêter avec tes plaisanteries douteuses… J'ai bien entendu quelque chose par ici… insista l'autre.

Il désigna de son doigt osseux un espace qui ne me ratait que de… arf, une bonne dizaine de mètres, à vue de nez. Certes, la pièce était spacieuse, mais pas à ce point.

Je commençais à mieux cerner le personnage, maintenant. Il avait fallu que je tombe sur ce genre de fabulateur**/8/**, qui aurait tout fait pour un peu d'attention.

C'était bien ma veine, tiens…

Ils s'avançaient un peu dans la pièce pour mieux voir dans la pénombre lorsque Laurel marcha sur quelque chose qui crissa sous ses pieds.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'étonna Laurel. Il leva une jambe, puis l'autre, pour voir ce sur quoi il marchait. Il ne réussit pas (avec son gros ventre il ne devait pas pouvoir voir ses doigts de pieds) et finit par se déplacer sur la gauche.

Hardy ne lui prêta pas attention tout d'abord et partit faire un petit tour de la pièce sur la dernière marche, un air d'intense concentration sur le visage. L'amphithéâtre étant hémisphérique, cela ne servait pas à grand chose, puisqu'il voyait la même chose où qu'il aille. N'ayant rien trouvé, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers son collègue. A mi-chemin, il se retourna très vite et prit un air de détective à l'affût, scrutant la pénombre pour vérifier que rien n'avait bougé.

- On dirait du sable et des éclats de verre… observa Laurel, qui ne faisait pas attentions aux mimiques de l'autre. Et ceci…

Il se pencha et prit quelque chose dans sa main. Je retins mon souffle et me rapprochai un peu plus des deux hommes qui contemplaient les restes du sablier que j'avais utilisé. Il avait dû se briser lorsque j'étais tombé. Et moi qui pensais utiliser le même pour rentrer… Il me faudrait faire sans.

- Regarde, continua encore Laurel, est-ce que cette forme et cette couleur ne te rappellent rien ? dit-il avec un air songeur, tout en rapprochant certains éclats d'autres. On dirait… le retourneur de temps qui crée ses propres dimensions, celui qu'on nous a rapporté la semaine dernière…

Hein ? Comment ça ? « Qui crée ses propres dimensions », qu'il dit ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Je voulais un retourneur tout simple moi…

- Pourquoi quelqu'un l'utiliserait-il ? Il est complètement inutile, non ? Je veux dire, à quoi servirait d'aller dans le passé pour ne rien changer dans sa propre dimension ?

Je sentais les problèmes poindre à l'horizon, ainsi qu'une migraine qui se promettait d'être phénoménale. J'aurais _peut-être_ mieux fait de me renseigner un peu plus sur les retourneurs avant d'entreprendre ce voyage… Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment eu le temps de me préparer. J'avais saisi la première chance de partir qui s'était présentée, ne sachant pas si j'aurais de meilleure occasion.

- Je peux voir plusieurs hypothèses. La plus innocente étant que quelqu'un voulait se procurer n'importe quel retourneur avant que la nouvelle loi sur l'interdiction de changer le cours du temps ne soit votée, pour le revendre ensuite au marché noir… aventura Laurel. Il n'aura cependant pas eu le temps d'en prendre autant qu'il le voulait, et il aura cassé ce retourneur dans sa hâte de partir avant qu'on ne le découvre… Si c'est le cas, le voleur doit être loin, maintenant.

- Mouais, plausible… admit à contrecœur Hardy.

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'aimer le fait que Laurel puisse avoir raison, mais n'avait pas l'intelligence nécessaire pour formuler une hypothèse crédible lui-même.

- Dans ce cas, il vaudrait mieux vérifier quand même s'il n'a rien pris d'autre, on ne sait jamais », termina-t-il.

Il n'avait peut-être pas envie de corroborer les dires de Laurel, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de profiter de l'occasion pour traîner dans les parages et ne pas travailler.

Il descendit les marches vers des cartons à moitié déballés qui contenaient visiblement des objets attendant d'être rangés sur les étagères, et je me dégageai rapidement de son chemin. L'autre le suivit lourdement quelques instants plus tard, après avoir fait disparaître les débris par terre. Il arborait une expression pensive, voire un peu inquiète, sur le visage.

J'espérai qu'il n'aurait pas l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu venir dans cette dimension en utilisant ce retourneur, et qu'il n'aurait aucun moyen de savoir s'il avait servi. Quoique, avec ma chance ces derniers temps, il valait peut-être mieux ne pas espérer grand chose. Autant filer d'ici au plus vite.

Tandis que je me faufilais en toute hâte dehors, je les entendis encore par la porte grande ouverte « mais non, ce n'est pas dans ce carton », mais je cessai d'écouter. Comme de bien entendu, il n'y avait aucune marque sur les portes pour indiquer quel chemin prendre, puisque Hermione ne les avait jamais faites. Mais peu importe. Je savais que la sortie se trouvait droit devant moi, par la porte directement opposée à celle qui ouvrait sur la pièce du Temps.

J'avançai discrètement, et bientôt, je me retrouvais dehors. Heureusement pour moi, il ne paraissait pas y avoir tant de sorciers que ça à traîner dans les parages. Logique, s'ils étaient en temps de guerre ; ils devaient tous se concentrer sur des tâches plus importantes que garder un étage la plupart du temps inusité. Tous les sorciers sachant se battre devaient être au front, ne restant à l'arrière que ceux qui en étaient incapables.

Ce qui en disait long sur la compétence de ces langues-de-plomb sur lesquels je venais de tomber…

J'attendis l'ascenseur avec impatience, mon cœur battant la chamade sans raison. Enfin, sans raison apparente, tout du moins. Je ne ressentais pas vraiment une quelconque peur ou le pressentiment d'une catastrophe sur le point de survenir. Au bout du compte, j'étais resté assez calme lors de la confrontation avec ces deux sorciers consécutive à mon arrivée inhabituelle. Non, si je devais donner une raison, je pencherais plutôt en faveur des effets différés de l'adrénaline**/9/**, me fis-je la réflexion, tout en essayant de prendre de grandes inspirations pour me calmer.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je sursautai et poussai presque un cri d'effroi lorsque l'ascenseur tinta et que ses portes s'ouvrirent. Mon cœur repartit encore une fois pour une danse folle. Autant pour le calme…

Je montai dans l'ascenseur qui s'arrêta à chaque étage - pour narguer mes nerfs, j'en suis sûr. Au 4ème étage, je dus me contorsionner pour ne pas me faire marcher dessus par deux jeunes employées qui, visiblement, étaient en train de philosopher sur leurs ragots - ou devrais-je plutôt dire leurs _popotins_**/10/ **? Malfoy aurait été là qu'il n'aurait pas manqué de me ridiculiser. Elles gloussaient en comparant les vertus des émérites postérieurs (ou autres _attributs_ de l'anatomie des hommes) des sorciers de leur service. Je me sentais virer au rouge tomate trop mûre et craignis un instant qu'elles ne sentent la chaleur se dégager de mon visage, tellement j'avais le feu aux joues. Comme elles commençaient à faire des gestes de plus en plus amples pour faire des comparaisons et que je faillis, une ou deux fois, me ramasser un coquard, je descendis au 5ème étage. Seulement par crainte de me faire repérer, bien entendu… ce n'est pas du tout parce que j'étais plus que mort de honte en écoutant ce qu'elles disaient. Qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, je me retrouvai dans un couloir. Zigzaguant entre les personnes, j'allais finalement me cacher derrière une grande plante. J'attendis que tout le monde soit parti, avant d'enlever ma cape et de la fourrer dans ma poche, avec le reste de mes possessions. Autant sortir du Ministère de la même manière que j'y étais entré : par la grande porte. On pose moins de questions aux gens lorsqu'ils ont l'air de savoir où ils vont.

J'allais repartir vers les ascenseurs, lorsque je sentis quelque chose tirer le bas de mon jean. Me retournant, je vis que l'une des branches de la plante s'était accrochée à moi. Apparemment, elle devait bien m'aimer… Mais comme je n'avais pas de temps à perdre, je me dégageai brusquement. Un peu trop, peut-être… La branche se cassa avec un bruit sec, et avant que je n'ai rien pu faire plusieurs branches, qui se retrouvaient soudainement pourvues d'une ribambelle d'épines (elles devaient être rétractiles), s'attaquaient à moi. Elles réussirent à me griffer les mains et la joue avant que je ne m'éloigne suffisamment. Elle s'en sortait plus mal que moi ; trois autres de ses branches étaient en mauvais état. Essuyant le sang de ma joue, je pensai à me jeter un sort camouflant mes blessures, ce qui cacherait également les traces de mon arrivée brutale. Ainsi, j'aurais moins de chance d'attirer l'attention.

Maugréant toujours contre la sale bête (enfin, à proprement parler, c'était une plante, mais bon, les sentiments étaient les mêmes), je retournai aux portes des ascenseurs. Là, j'attendis avec plus ou moins de patience que l'un d'eux n'arrive, tout en ignorant les regards étonnés que me lançait une autre personne attendant devant les portes. J'imagine qu'elle avait dû voir mon combat épique contre la Plante du Mal, et devait se demander ce qu'un jeune homme comme moi faisait là.

Heureusement, elle remontait, et je fus seul jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

Au lieu de ressortir par le téléphone, j'avais décidé d'utiliser la connexion au réseau de cheminées. Prendre le premier m'aurait conduit à sortir du monde magique, alors que je n'avais aucune intention de le faire.

Le Grand Hall n'avait pas beaucoup changé par rapport à mes souvenirs, si ce n'est l'horrible statue censée représenter l'entente 'harmonieuse' entre les différentes espèces magiques, qui était absente. Je supposai qu'elle avait été confectionnée aux bons soins de l'idéalisme utopique de Fudge, lors de son accession au ministère… Bon débarras.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne m'attardai pas en ces lieux et me dirigeai rapidement vers la queue devant la cheminée, pour pouvoir prendre la poudre d'escampette et partir je ne sais où - mais loin d'ici. Je suppose que le mieux serait que je prenne une chambre au Leaky Caldron**/11/** (tiens, peut-être que Tom y était déjà le tenancier ?), en attendant que les cours à Hogwarts ne reprennent. Ça me permettrait de me poser un peu pour réfléchir à la suite de mon plan, qui, je dois le dire, était resté des plus sommaires jusqu'à maintenant.

La file d'attente avançait lentement, mais sûrement. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule personne devant moi, lorsque soudain, un bruit éclata derrière moi, suivi de plusieurs détonations de sortilèges, et un cri perçant déchira l'air.

Avant que je n'aie le temps de me retourner plus qu'à moitié, un choc dans mon dos me repoussa en arrière, vers le manteau de la cheminée. Je ressentis une explosion de douleur sur la tempe, puis ce furent les ténèbres salutaires avant même que je ne sente mon corps tomber et tomber…

* * *

**/1/** « J'avais égaré depuis belle lurette tous mes repères spatio-temporels dans les méandres de mon voyage ».

J'ai l'impression de faire de la pub pour Air France… Qui n'a pas encore perdu des bagages avec eux ?

**/2/** Les cellules grises du cerveau de Harry ressemblent étrangement à l'ADSL de l'auteure. Tout est connecté, mais rien ne marche…

**/3/** Petit cours d'étymologie, le retour : le mot assassin provient du nom d'une troupe de tueurs à gages créée par le chef d'une secte musulmane dissidente au XIème siècle ; leur rôle était de rançonner les voyageurs qui passaient aux abords de la forteresse qu'il avait envahie. Il les envoyait aussi assassiner des dignitaires et des hommes importants. Pour les rendre fidèles, il leur faisait croire que la forteresse était le paradis et qu'ils n'auraient le droit de revenir que s'ils accomplissaient leurs missions ; il les accoutuma également au chanvre indien, plus couramment appelé haschisch, ce qui donna leur nom à cette troupe : les _Haschischins_ (consommateurs de haschisch), qui, comme c'était imprononçable, fut déformé en assassin.

_Note de la bétalectrice : c'est expliqué dans les voyages de Marco Polo. _

On peut faire le rapprochement avec le nom de vandale, qui provient d'une peuplade germanique des premiers siècles de notre ère, qui, poussée par l'arrivée des Huns, migra et pilla les villes attaquées, notamment en Gaule et en Italie, puis en Espagne et en Afrique du Nord.

**/4/** Euh… Juste une précision. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée du nombre et du poids de grains nécessaires à une tasse de café normale, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne bois pas de café (la béta non plus). Ce sont donc des chiffres tout à fait farfelus. Je suppose, en outre, que les proportions varient selon le type de café utilisé. Désolée…

Le seul truc d'approchant que j'aie trouvé, c'est ça :

http/www.koffiebureaucafe.be/fr/cafeine.main.1.dhtml

Ce site explique (entre autres) la différence entre le café avec caféine et sans. Dans une tasse de café avec caféine, il y a environ 75 grammes de caféine, alors qu'il n'y en a que 3 dans un café décaféiné.

**/5/** Taper sur quelque chose jusqu'à ce que ça marche est une méthode que j'ai acquise par expérience avec mon ordi et ma bétalectrice.

_Note de la bétalectrice : Ha ! Messante ! C'est pas que ça marche, c'est que ça fait moins mal de faire ce que tu veux ! _

Bin tu vois bien que ça marche…

**/6/** J'ai appris avec surprise que le thé est la boisson la plus bue au monde, avant même l'eau. Enfin, quand on sait quel est le pourcentage d'eau potable sur la planète (97,2 pour cent de l'eau est salée, il ne reste donc que 2,8 pour cent d'eau potable) et que la majeure partie de l'eau potable ne peut être puisée (70 pour cent de ces 2,8 pour cent sont emprisonnés dans les glaces, et la majorité du reste se trouve sous forme d'humidité dans les sols ou dans des nappes souterraines trop profondes)… Au final, nous pouvons utiliser à peine 1 pour cent de l'eau présente sur terre (lacs, fleuves et nappes souterraines accessibles), ce qui représente 14 millions de km cube.

Pour en revenir au thé… ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. Il en existe deux principales sortes, le thé noir et le thé vert. La dénomination ne vient pas de la variété de feuilles de thé utilisée, mais du processus de préparation de la feuille ; le thé noir est fermenté, tandis que le thé vert ne l'est pas. De nombreuses variétés de thé sont entre les deux.

Pour plus d'info :

http/ dernière chose. Il existe une rumeur selon laquelle on boirait du thé brûlant dans les déserts chauds pour se rafraîchir (la température du corps baisserait en réaction à la chaleur du thé). C'est complètement faux : si l'on fait bouillir l'eau dans les déserts chauds, c'est, d'une part, pour en neutraliser les microbes, et, d'autre part, pour se réchauffer la nuit (les températures descendent très bas la nuit dans les déserts chauds).

La chaleur du corps humain, comme celle de tous les mammifères, est constante. 80 pour cent de ce que nous consommons sert à produire l'énergie nécessaire pour produire notre chaleur et notre corps s'autorégule par les processus de sudation (pour abaisser la température) et de frissonnement (pour la monter). Que l'on soit à Vostok, en Antarctique, où l'on a enregistré la température la plus basse du monde en 1893 de 89,6° Celsius, ou à Azizia (El Aziziyah), en Lybie, où l'on a enregistré 58° en 1922, la température du corps humain demeure de 37,6° Celsius. Il ne fait donc pas forcément plus chaud à l'équateur et plus froid au pôle Sud (Aziza et Vostok sont situées à plus de 1000 km d'eux, réciproquement), car d'autres facteurs entrent en ligne de compte. Le meilleur exemple reste Madrid et New York, qui, bien qu'étant à la même latitude, sont soumises à des climats très différents (l'Espagne est l'un des pays où il fait souvent le plus chaud au monde, tandis qu'il y a un fort taux de mortalité de SDF à cause du froid à New York).

Au contraire, les reptiles (serpents, croco, tortues et autres bestioles), à l'inverse des mammifères, ne peuvent produire leur propre chaleur à partir de ce qu'ils consomment. Ils ne peuvent réchauffer leur corps que par la chaleur externe (les bains de soleil, le plus souvent) et ne peuvent réguler leur température par la sudation ou les frissons (ils sont obligés de changer d'environnement pour modifier leur température ; par exemple, lorsque les crocodiles ont trop chaud, ils plongent dans l'eau). Ils ne peuplent donc qu'une partie de la Terre, concentrée sur les régions chaudes du globe, contrairement aux mammifères qui ont colonisé toute la planète. En contrepartie, leur mode de vie est beaucoup plus économique que celui des mammifères ; ils n'ont pas besoin de consommer autant que nous et peuvent survivre avec un repas par semaine environ.

**/7/ **Stan Laurel et Oliver Hardy est un duo de comiques anglais de l'entre-deux guerres, qui ont fait carrière dans le cinéma noir et blanc avec leurs sketchs. Laurel, un grand corpulent, se moque souvent, et profite, de Hardy, un petit maigre. Pour s'en souvenir, il suffit de se référer au très célèbre générique de leur show : "C'est moi Laurel, c'est toi Hardy, c'est moi le gros, c'est toi le petit."

**/8/** La racine indo-européenne fa veut dire la parole. On peut la retrouver dans des mots tels que la fable, la fabulation, l'emphase, l'aphasie (mutisme), le mot _fame_ en anglais (la rumeur, la réputation de quelque chose), ou encore le mot latin _infans _(qui a donné enfant en français).

Ce que l'on considère comme l'enfance de nos jours était divisée comme telle chez les latins : de la naissance jusqu'à 7 ans, l'_infans _ne pouvait pas parler (raisonner dirait-on aujourd'hui). Les enfants étaient tous élevés ensemble par les femmes.

Ensuite, venait le _puer _et la_ puella _(vient de pur, et a donné des mots comme puériculture ou puérile en français), éduqués séparément selon leur sexe. Les garçons quittaient l'âge infantile avec une cérémonie d'initiation vers les 17 ans (qui fut ramenée plus tard à 14 ans), au cours de laquelle ils se dépouillaient de leur toge _prétexte_, pour revêtir la toge _virile_ entièrement blanche, et ils abandonnaient leur _bulla,_ talisman en forme de bulle d'or qui leur était donné à leur naissance, et était censé avoir des propriétés protectrices. Ils devenaient de ce fait des citoyens, et pouvaient prendre les armes. Prétexte vient du verbe latin _praetexo_, qui veut dire border (ou prétexter que) car la toge était blanche bordée de pourpre ; virile vient de _vir_, l'homme de sexe masculin, qui a donné également _virtus_, la vertu ou la force (qualité propre à l'homme ; il n'existe donc pas de femme vertueuse…), virtuel (ce qui existe en puissance), virtuose (le génie de l'homme), le virilisme (maladie qui entraîne l'apparition de caractères masculins chez la femme) ou, dans la même veine, la virago (femme robuste).

Les filles, quant à elles, n'avaient pas de cérémonie particulière. On fixa cependant leur passage à l'âge adulte (elles pouvaient donc se marier) à 12 ans.

**/9/** L'adrénaline est une hormone produite par les glandes surrénales (au dessus des reins) et a de nombreux effets sur l'organisme. Sa principale fonction est de lui permettre, en cas de peur ou de stress, de réagir de façon optimale, notamment en accélérant le rythme des battements du cœur, en dilatant les bronches et les artères coronaires (irriguant le cœur) et en augmentant la glycémie (taux de sucre dans le sang) pour améliorer la réactivité du corps. Cette hormone est également un neurotransmetteur (elle permet le passage des informations entre les cellules, tout en les modifiant), ce qui provoque généralement un état d'excitation - qui peut être pris, chez certains, dans les deux sens du terme… En effet, après une situation où leur vie était mise en jeu, les hommes ont souvent des relations sexuelles.

A ce propos, des scientifiques ont tenté une petite expérience très amusante… Un homme essayait d'inviter à sortir avec lui des femmes dans la rue. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de succès. Retentant l'expérience sur un pont suspendu, les résultats étaient nettement plus probants.

**/10/** L'auteur tient à faire remarquer ici que la traduction française est nullissime, encore une fois. Potter veut dire potier en anglais, mais Draco Malfoy déforme ce mot en Potty, ce que l'on peut traduire par le pot des enfants (le pot de chambre, quoi). Les traducteurs ont, pour je ne sais quelle raison, décidé de garder l'insulte en anglais au lieu d'essayer de la traduire (ou tout du moins d'essayer de trouver un sens équivalent, vu qu'on ne peut pas vraiment prendre la traduction littérale). J'ai donc décidé d'utiliser un jeu de mot avec l'utilisation de la première syllabe, et de trouver une insulte qui soit en rapport avec des mots utilisés par des enfants. C'est pour ça que l'idée d'employer popotin au lieu de potin me paraissait ici une bonne idée, même si la phrase n'a qu'un rapport indirect avec Harry.

**/11/** The Leaky Caldron est le Chaudron Baveur. _To leak_, en anglais, veut dire fuir (au sens de la fuite d'un robinet, pas la fuite devant un ennemi – à moins qu'on ne parle d'une fuite urinaire, mais c'est autre chose encore). La traduction par 'baveur' me gêne, car on ne le comprend pas au sens de fuite (comme de l'encre qui bave). Mais il est vrai qu'il aurait été difficile de traduire par le Chaudron Fuyant, ça n'aurait eu aucun sens.

* * *

**_A/N : _**_Ne vous attendez pas à avoir la suite avant la semaine prochaine, Nath est partie faire du camping. En plus, ce que j'avais commencé a été perdu. Snif._

_

* * *

_

_Toute autre nouvelle : mon nouveau site est en bonne voie de construction. Je suis trop contente. Merci de tout cœur à Johera, je t'adore. _

_Je tiens à vous inviter tous pour le prochain lancement, donc. Et si vous êtes intéressés, je vous annonce d'ores et déjà que j'accueillerai dessus toute personne qui voudra y poster ses fics qui m'aura écrit une review (ou non, d'ailleurs), à la condition qu'il n'y ait pas de fautes dans les textes. (Nath et moi, on se débrouillera pour faire de la bétalecture, si vous ne trouvez personne). Profitez-en ! Plus vous posterez sur des sites, plus vous serez connu(e)s. _

_Autre chose… je ne ferai aucune discrimination sur le contenu de votre texte (Enfin, j'espère qu'il sera de bonne qualité quand même. Ecrire des fics, c'est un plaisir personnel, mais il faut aussi que ça donne envie de se surpasser et de devenir meilleur). Sinon, ça serait un peu hypocrite de ma part, étant donné que je crée un site principalement parce que je ne suis pas en accord avec les règles de FFNet, qui se laisse mener par le bout du nez par des lobbyings sur la belle et bonne famille américaine. (Oh, mon Dieu, serait-ce un bout de peau nue que je vois, par hasard ? Arrêtez tout, on risque de pervertir l'esprit de nos jeunes ! Ne prenons surtout pas en compte le fait que les « jeunes » sont beaucoup plus matures et ouverts d'esprit qu'ils ne le seront jamais…)_

_Je trouve que c'est quand même le comble de l'hypocrisie que de dire qu'on vit dans une société libertaire et de ne pas respecter toutes les formes d'expression de la pensée, même si elles nous dérangent, non ?_

* * *


	6. IIIB Besoin urgent d'aspirine

**Commentaires de l'auteure : **

_Oui, je sais, je vous ai fait attendre looongtemps pour cette mise à jour. Pardon, pardon, pardon ! (Je me mets même virtuellement à genoux pour que vous me pardonniez, ça vous va ?)_

_Ce chapitre a été une véritable horreur à écrire pour moi. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je l'ai corrigé (merci Nath de l'avoir bétalu tant de fois grospoutousbienbaveuxvirtuels) Et je me suis finalement rendue compte d'une chose : je ne suis pas du tout douée pour les monologues intérieurs. Cette énième version est la moins mauvaise de toutes, donc pitié, essayez de ne pas trop critiquer en mal… j'ai vraiment eu de grosses difficultés. Pour ne rien arranger, je devais insérer dans ce chapitre de nombreux indices pour la suite… _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 3 partie 2 : Besoin Urgent d'Aspirine. **

_

* * *

_

**_Où l'on apprend que Trelawney va bientôt devoir suivre une cure de désintox, que laisser réfléchir trop longtemps un Gryffondor, ça lui donne mal à la tête, que les Fourchelangues peuvent avoir la phobie des serpents et que l'auteure et sa béta sont toutes deux adeptes d'un club Sado-Maso, en particulier quand il s'agit de faire souffrir Harry_**_ (pour le bien de la fic, naturellement). _

_

* * *

_

_Tandis que je me réveillais, à moitié groggy, mon corps se rappelait à mes bons souvenirs. J'avais comme une impression de déjà vu… Mon pauvre crâne… En tombant, j'avais dû me cogner contre le manteau de la cheminée. Ça n'avait pas dû arranger mes autres douleurs, qui ne s'étaient pas apaisées depuis mon (premier) atterrissage en catastrophe. Franchement, depuis mon arrivée ici, je ne recevais en récompense de mes efforts que des plaies et des bosses. A croire que quelqu'un s'acharnait sur moi… **1** Heureusement que la vieille folle hystérique (je parle de Trelawney, bien sûr), n'était pas là, sinon je la voyais déjà en train de prêcher dans un de ses délires de mysticisme sur sa fichue déesse Fortuna. Faudrait peut-être que quelqu'un la prévienne un jour que se shooter pour élucider les « mystères de la vie », ça n'a jamais marché que pour Sherlock Holmes… En plus, à force, ce qu'elle fume derrière ses encens pourrait finir par déranger l'esprit des pauvres malheureux qui passent trop de temps avec elle. Suffit de voir Parvati et Lavender… Avantage majeur de cette époque : elle n'était pas encore née. Là-bas, elle devait sûrement être en train de donner une interview pour le Chicaneur, dans un de ces nombreux numéros spéciaux qui lui étaient exclusivement consacrés ; ou pire, elle faisait peut-être cours. _

J'entrouvris un œil, mais cela ne me servit à rien : on se serait cru dans un trou noir. Cependant je pouvais sentir sous moi le sol (itérativement de pierre, pourquoi substituer une image de marque caractérisant tous les atterrissages manqués - quoique l'on ne puisse pas prendre le mot « atterrissage » au sens générique du terme, puisque dans cette hypothèse, les amerrissages et les alunissages ne pourraient se faire, par postulat, sur un sol de pierre - et qui, malgré son utilisation extensive et abusive, est encore aujourd'hui très largement exploitée, car elle relate une nostalgie résultant de la visualisation de nos anciens dessins animés, tels que ceux produits par le studio Disney, dans le contexte passé et actuel d'un consumérisme de masse ? …reprenez votre souffle et retournez lire le début de la phrase, en sautant la parenthèse, étant donné que ce passage est juste là pour vous prendre de tête… juste au cas où vous vous le demanderiez, cette parenthèse _veut_ dire quelque chose, si vous arrivez à comprendre, je… ne sais pas ce que je ferai) sur lequel j'étais allongé. Je ne portais plus mes lunettes. Certes, cela ne m'aurait pas beaucoup aidé, vu qu'il n'y avait aucune lumière, mais leur absence me déconcertait, car ça me donnait l'impression d'être plus… vulnérable. Enfin, vulnérable est un bien grand mot, je suis un Gryffondor, tout de même. N'exagérons rien, disons plutôt « légèrement mal à l'aise. »

(_Nota bene_ : un Slytherin qui vous dirait qu'il est assez mal à l'aise, étant donné leur capacité à dissimuler leurs émotions (en particulier à eux-mêmes) ça se traduirait plutôt par « j'ai l'impression d'être le prochain menu d'un grand carnivore, genre dragon ou loup-garou, qui a préféré dévorer le (malheureux) Témoin de Jéhovah qui était venu l'asticoter plutôt que de se laisser convertir au végétarisme. »)

Je me relevai à moitié, tant bien que mal, cherchant à tâtons sur le sol mes lunettes, ma baguette, etc… Je retrouvai ma baguette moins d'un mètre à côté de moi, et avec un _Lumos_, je pus récupérer le reste de mes affaires éparpillé sur le sol. Rien e manquait à l'appel.

En jetant un regard à ma montre, je me rendis compte qu'elle était brisée. Un simple _Reparo _suffit pour la refaire marcher. Mais je ne pouvais pas la régler, ne sachant pas combien de temps j'avais passé ici, occupé à être évanoui sur le sol. Cependant, d'après l'état de mon ventre - moyennement affamé - ça ne devait pas être plus d'une journée.

J'essayais de discerner grâce au _Lumos _à quel point la pièce était grande, mais tout ce qui ressortit de ma courte exploration fut que cette salle était beaucoup trop vaste pour que je puisse en faire le tour en quelques minutes. Je ne pouvais même pas en voir le plafond, les colonnes de pierre disparaissant dans les ténèbres.

Quelque temps plus tard, n'étant toujours pas plus avancé, je m'assis dos au mur, épuisé. Je sortis à manger de mon sac, mais je pensais à me rationner, ignorant combien de temps je devrais rester ici.

Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : dormir. Je tentai quand même de rester éveillé, mais mes yeux se fermaient tout seuls, tellement j'étais éreinté. Mon cerveau, trop fatigué, tournait à vide ; je réfléchirais à ce que je pourrais faire à tête reposée. Ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseil ? Et puis, si vraiment j'étais en danger immédiat, je pense qu'on m'aurait déjà attaqué pendant que j'étais inconscient. Finalement, je succombai à la fatigue et m'étalai sur le sol dos au mur, reposant ma tête sur mon sac. Pas des plus confortables, mais j'avais vécu pire. Genre, les fréquentes punitions que l'oncle Vernon m'infligeait, et qui consistaient à enlever de mon placard le peu de confort qu'il me laissait encore dans sa grande « mansuétude » ; sans mon matelas et ma couverture, il ne me restait alors que le sol poussiéreux pour dormir.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, bien que mon rêve ne fût pas des plus agréables, si j'en crois les limbes qui s'accrochaient encore à moi tandis que je glissais entre rêve et réalité, ma nuit ne fut pas peuplée de visions d'êtres torturés ou tués. A mon réveil, il me restait une impression de malaise, mais sans plus, à mon plus grand soulagement.

Par contre, rien n'avait changé lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, ce qui était loin de me plaire. Je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais, vraiment. Qu'en me réveillant, je me retrouve autre part que cet endroit lugubre, à l'infirmerie de Hogwarts, peut-être ? (C'est là où je me réveille le plus souvent quand j'ai eu une journée un peu agitée.)

Comme je le pensais, mes membres étaient tout engourdis d'avoir dormi sur le sol, et les fourmis qui s'attaquaient à mon côté droit n'arrangeaient en rien les courbatures de la veille. Je me levai, m'étirai (tout du moins, autant que mes pauvres muscles endoloris me le permettaient), puis mangeai mécaniquement, sans rien savourer. Le tout, en réfléchissant.

Je ne sais pourquoi, mais le malaise que je ressentais depuis mon réveil m'inspirait des remords. Je me raclai un instant les cellules grises pour essayer de découvrir l'origine de ce sentiment qui semblait venir de nulle part, avant de me rendre compte que c'était probablement parce que j'avais laissé tous ceux que je connaissais derrière moi, sans même leur dire au revoir. Une partie de moi ne devait toujours pas être convaincue par le raisonnement qui avait conduit à mon départ, je suppose. Mais j'avais fait mon choix, et je ne reculerai pas maintenant, si près du but, simplement parce que je regrettais d'avoir quitté mes amis de cette manière. Le départ avait été trop brusque, et, il faut bien le dire, un peu irréfléchi. Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment de m'attarder sur mes sentiments ; il était plus urgent de que j'essaie de trouver une (voire plusieurs, on peut toujours rêver…) solution à la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Tout d'abord, qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ?

La dernière chose dont je me souvenais, c'était d'avoir entendu des cris derrière moi. Il avait dû y avoir une attaque au ministère. Pourquoi, si je m'étais évanoui là-bas, m'étais-je réveillé ici, dans un endroit complètement inconnu ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il personne avec moi ? Si j'étais retenu ici comme prisonnier, pourquoi me laisser mes affaires magiques ? Peut-être n'étais-je pas prisonnier ? Mais si je ne l'étais pas, pourquoi me trouvais-je dans une pièce sans aucune issue visible ? Peut-être qu'en tombant en arrière comme je l'avais fait, j'étais tombé dans la cheminée, qui m'avait emmené je-ne-sais-où, puisque je n'avais pas pu énoncer ma destination… Mais là encore, si c'était le cas, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de cheminée à proximité?

Les questions tournaient en rond dans ma tête, sans que je ne puisse trouver ne serait-ce qu'un début de réponse.

Je passai donc à un autre problème majeur qui me préoccupait.

Que pouvais-je faire de ce retourneur qui créait sa propre réalité ?

Il me fallait du temps pour que j'y réfléchisse calmement, et il semblait que j'allais en avoir à revendre. D'après ce que j'avais compris de la conversation entre Laurel et Hardy, je ne serai pas en mesure de sauver Sirius, ni qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Je n'avais pas pris en compte cette possibilité, et du coup, je ne savais plus trop quoi faire. Certes, je serai également satisfait si je pouvais savoir qu'il vivait quelque part, (ne serait-ce que dans cette dimension), mais ma priorité restait d'essayer de trouver un moyen pour le sauver dans mon propre passé.

En tout cas, ce qui était sûr, c'est que même si cet univers n'était pas le mien, et qu'aucune de mes actions ne changerait quoi que ce soit à mon passé, je ne resterais pas là les bras croisés à ne rien faire, pendant que Voldemort prenait à nouveau le pouvoir. **2 **

Hermione m'avait dit en 3ème année que l'interdiction de changer le cours du temps était l'une des règles fondamentales de la magie. Pourtant, elle m'avait aussi dit que de nombreuses personnes l'avaient déjà tenté, et qu'elles s'étaient ainsi blessées ou tuées. En plus, nous avions changé le passé sans que rien de mauvais n'en soit ressorti, puisque nous ne nous étions pas rencontrés nous-mêmes (sauf quand je m'étais entraperçu faisant le _Patronus_). Et puis, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que j'avais modifié quelque chose, étant donné que dans le passé tel que je le connaissais, j'étais déjà intervenu. Peut-être que tous les retourneurs créaient leur propre dimension, et pas seulement celui sur lequel j'avais eu le malheur de tomber (au sens propre, comme au figuré). Simplement, ces dimensions seraient trop cachées pour qu'on les trouve… Peut-être existait-il alors quelque part une dimension où je n'étais pas intervenu, qui sait ? Que serait-il arrivé si Hermione avait réussi à m'empêcher d'aller dans le passé à ce moment-là, alors que je m'étais déjà vu ? Pfff… trop compliqué pour moi. Je poserais peut-être la question à Hermione, un jour.

C'est pour ça que j'avais pensé trouver la solution idéale en remontant assez loin dans le temps pour qu'il n'y ait aucun risque que je me rencontre moi-même, étant donné que je n'étais pas encore né à cette époque. Bonus inespéré, ça me permettait d'éviter d'avoir à me casser la tête sur les paradoxes temporels.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup réfléchi à mon plan à partir de là. J'estimais déjà assez miraculeux d'avoir réussi à venir jusqu'ici, alors…

Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'il me fallait retrouver Tom Marvolo Riddle, **3** avant qu'il ne tue pour la première fois de sa vie, et le supprimer moi-même ; empêchant ainsi au monde entier de subir le joug d'un tel Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, étant donné qu'il me fallait le tuer ou être tué. Alors autant qu'il meurt avant qu'il n'ait jamais fait souffrir quelqu'un, épargnant ainsi à beaucoup de monde la peine de perdre un être cher. En plus, il serait plus facile à tuer s'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Enfin, quand je disais enfant… Pour moi, Tom Riddle ne pourrait jamais être autre chose qu'un monstre sanguinaire, et non un être innocent, sur le sort duquel on pouvait s'apitoyer.

Donc, il me fallait tuer le monstre, puis trouver un moyen de rentrer, comme j'en avais fait la promesse à Ginny (même si je ne savais pas encore comment, étant donné qu'à mon arrivée, j'avais cassé mon retourneur). J'avais pensé qu'il serait toujours temps pour moi de trouver un moyen de rentrer le moment venu, lorsque j'aurais définitivement vaincu Voldemort. **4**

Simple.

Enfin, c'est ce dont je m'étais convaincu moi-même en réfléchissant à ma situation ce matin. La suite de mon plan était aussi limpide que le reste. Si jamais je retournais chez moi, (et il allait de soi que je ne rentrerai pas sans avoir réussi), j'essaierai par tous les moyens d'y empêcher que Voldemort ne tue qui que ce soit là-bas aussi. Il était inutile de me dire que je devrais garder mon sang froid devant lui ou tenter d'élaborer un plan avant de foncer tête baissée. Je ne pourrais pas rester rationnel très longtemps, car cela n'avait jamais été dans ma nature, et, pour ne pas arranger les choses, Voldemort avait toujours eu le don de me mettre en rogne. C'était l'une de ses préoccupations premières dans la vie. En se levant tous les matins – pas avant midi, les Seigneurs des Ténèbres font tous partie du club des oiseaux de nuit -, il se demandait : « comment vais-je bien pouvoir pourrir la vie de Potter, aujourd'hui ? » Il mettait ensuite au point le Plan Diabolique n°666 qu'il exécutait, ou plutôt essayait de faire exécuter pendant la nuit par des serviteurs aussi lèche-bottes qu'incompétents. Oh, il y en avait bien un ou deux dans le lot qui avaient un microbe d'intelligence, mais heureusement pour notre côté, tous les Mangemorts avaient trop intérêt à se tirer dans les pattes les uns les autres pour éviter que l'un d'entre eux se fasse remarquer devant leur maître. Et oui, c'est ça l'inconvénient de s'entourer d'une majorité de Slytherins hyper ambitieux, Voldy…

Enfin, pour en revenir à ma situation actuelle… Si mes calculs étaient bons je devais être en 1943. Je ne pensais pas m'être trompé car j'avais entendu Laurel et Hardy parler de Grindelwald, le précédent Seigneur des Ténèbres avant qu'il ne soit vaincu par Dumbledore en 1945. (Je me demande encore comment j'avais pu me rappeler un seul cours d'histoire de la magie... A notre prochaine rencontre, s'il y en avait une, je remercierais Hermy.) On ne savait pas exactement comment Dumbledore l'avait vaincu, simplement qu'il était revenu un soir de mai couvert de taches de sang et de boue, en disant que Grindelwald n'était plus, mais sans autre explication. Je l'imaginais bien en train de répondre aux questions pressantes qu'on lui posait par un de ses sourires un peu dérangé qui a le don de tant énerver ses interlocuteurs, et par l'offre de sucreries sortant des réserves inter-dimensionnelles que constituent les poches de ses robes (proposition indécente s'il en est). On ne peut jamais savoir pourquoi Dumbledore fait des mystères, si c'est par simple folie douce ou parce que c'est un secret d'Etat… La plupart du temps, cependant, il vaut mieux parier sur la première hypothèse, ça empêche de chercher la solution d'un casse-tête qui n'en a pas. L'unique postulat qui a toujours réussi l'exploit d'obtenir l'approbation les quatre maisons de Hogwarts en même temps est que « les voies Dumbledoriennes sont impénétrables par les sains d'esprit. »

Enfin, toutes ces réflexions ne m'avançaient pas beaucoup… Le plus urgent restait quand même de savoir comment j'allais pouvoir me sortir de ce guêpier. J'écartai donc ces pensées de mon esprit, pour me concentrer sur le problème présent : trouver l'issue de cette fichue pièce.

Je passais la journée à sillonner plus en profondeur la salle. Il me fallut une bonne demi-heure pour en faire le tour complet, et je passais le reste de la journée à tenter de trouver une sortie. J'avais découvert assez rapidement des ouvertures au sol, espacées à intervalle régulier d'une dizaine de mètres. Par ces ouvertures passait de l'air, je ne devais donc pas craindre d'étouffer. Mais elles étaient très étroites, et un homme adulte n'aurait pu y passer. Telle que la situation se présentait, je pourrais à peine m'y faufiler, et encore me faudrait-il m'écorcher les épaules et les hanches. Pour une fois, je remerciais ma stature d'attrapeur maigrelet. Penser à ma taille avait quand même un arrière goût amer, car je l'associais automatiquement aux Dursley : c'était grâce à la malnutrition que j'avais subie pendant toute mon enfance que j'étais devenu le nain des garçons de 5ème année de Hogwarts. Je me consolais toujours en pensant que je ne m'en étais pas si mal tiré, tout bien considéré. J'aurais pu devenir comme Dudley…

Malgré la découverte de ces ouvertures, j'hésitais à prendre l'un de ces passages. Peut-être que quelqu'un viendrait me chercher, finalement, ici. Qu'est-ce que je ferai si jamais je n'étais pas là à ce moment-là ? Et puis, quel chemin choisir pour arriver à la sortie ? Y avait-il même une sortie ? Je ne pouvais pas savoir où je tomberais, peut-être y avait-il des pièges… En plus, les ouvertures étaient si étroites qu'il me serait impossible de rebrousser chemin en cours de route.

Mais d'un autre côté, je n'allais certainement pas rester là à ne rien faire… qu'est-ce qui ne me disait pas que l'on m'avait abandonné ici pour mourir ? **5**

Je ne savais trop que décider. Mon crâne avait décidé d'héberger le plus grand concert des Bizar'Sisters, pour me punir de lui avoir imposé de se pencher sur des problèmes dont la solution, au final, ne dépendait pas de mes capacités de réflexion. A moins que ce ne soit à cause du nombre de fois où je m'étais cogné la tête depuis le début de cette histoire. Possible aussi. Ce soir-là, je décidai finalement, avant de m'endormir épuisé, que si d'ici à demain rien ne s'était passé, je prendrai l'un de ces chemins, et advienne que pourra.

Le lendemain, je m'introduisai au hasard dans une ouverture.

* * *

Le tuyau était absolument interminable. Je ne pouvais pas juger de sa longueur exacte, étant donné que je rampais lentement, mais il me fallut deux – trois heures pour arriver au bout. J'en déduisis qu'il devait faire une centaine de mètres à peu près.

En définitive, je débouchai sur une pièce à peu près similaire à celle que je venais de quitter. Après une courte exploration, qui ne m'apprit rien de nouveau, je décidai de recommencer l'expérience, en prenant un tunnel au hasard. Auparavant, je marquai le passage que j'avais emprunté et celui que j'allais prendre, pour me repérer si jamais je revenais dans cette pièce plus tard.

Encore une fois, quelques heures plus tard, je retombais sur une salle quasiment identique aux deux premières.

A partir de là s'installa une routine. Je me réveillais courbaturé, je mangeais, je prenais un premier passage, j'arrivais dans une deuxième pièce, je l'explorais un peu tout en mangeant, puis je prenais un autre passage, en répétant la même procédure. Dans la soirée, j'en prenais parfois un troisième, cela dépendait de mon état d'épuisement, puis je m'écroulais comme une masse après avoir mangé, pour dormir inconfortablement.

Je passais ainsi près de deux semaines dans ce labyrinthe. D'après mes calculs, on devait se rapprocher de la rentrée des classes de Hogwarts, le premier septembre. Je commençais à être un peu à court de vivres, malgré le fait que mes poches aient été au départ bourrées, et que je me sois rationné. En plus, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que bonbons et pâtisseries constituent un régime des plus sains.

Pour couronner le tout, je n'avais même pas fait quelques mètres que je m'étais déjà fait mal aux coudes. Lorsque je sortis du premier d'une looongue lignée de tunnel, tout le devant de mon corps, en particulier mes avant-bras, mon torse, mes abdos et mes cuisses, était couvert de bleus et d'égratignures. Le plus dur n'était pas tant d'avancer, cependant, mais plutôt de se retrouver dans un espace extrêmement réduit et dans les ténèbres absolues (je ne pouvais pas maintenir ma baguette allumée devant moi en rampant) pendant quelques heures. C'était largement suffisant pour mettre sur les nerfs toute personne, même non-claustrophobe.

J'en étais arrivé au point où la solitude et la fatigue me faisaient halluciner, et j'entendais au lieu du léger souffle d'air passant au travers des tuyaux, des sifflements moqueurs qui me poursuivaient sans cesse, me disant qu'il vaudrait mieux tout abandonner et me laisser mourir.

A la fin, ce ne fut que mon entêtement gryffondorien qui me permit de me lever chaque jour et de continuer à ramper et explorer les pièces les unes après les autres. Ces voix déformées par les échos ne faisaient qu'exprimer la part en moi qui était découragée, et qui voulait s'endormir pour ne plus se réveiller, me chuchotant que tout serait plus facile comme ça, qu'il n'y aurait plus de fatigue, plus de douleur, plus de regrets… plus de Voldemort. Mon esprit et mon imagination s'étaient ligués tous deux contre moi pour m'inciter à abandonner. Mais je refusais de me laisser abattre comme ça, sans un combat.

Du moins, je croyais que ces voix sirupeuses n'étaient que le fruit de mon imagination…

* * *

Un jour, je tombais sur une pièce complètement différente des autres. Déjà, elle était beaucoup plus petite : environ une dizaine de mètres carrés. En plus, il n'y avait qu'un seul pilier, au centre de la pièce, avec des reliefs gravés dessus en forme de spirale. Un peu partout, il y avait des tas de je-ne-sais-trop-quoi, mais l'odeur qui s'en dégageait était pestilentielle et ne m'encourageait pas à aller voir de plus près. En pénétrant dans la pièce, j'avais allumé ma baguette, mais je n'en aurais pas eu besoin pour me repérer ; en effet, une douce lumière émanait des murs mêmes de la pièce.

Je restais quelques secondes abasourdi, laissant mes yeux fatigués s'habituer à une lumière qu'ils n'avaient pas vue depuis quelques heures. C'est alors que je les entendis. De tout autour de moi, des voix s'élevaient, mêlées au vent strident qui s'engouffrait par toutes les ouvertures en même temps, et mes oreilles sifflaient en les écoutant.

_« Fffinalement, il y en aura au moins zzzun de ccces zzzhumains qui aura réussssi à venir jjjusssqu'iccci, dans notre chhhambre aux provizzzions…_

_- Nous n'aurons pas zzzà nous déplacccer pour aller chhherchhher de la nourriture, comme ççça…_

_- …Jjj'essspère qu'il sssera meilleur que le dernier qu'on a eu, il m'est resssté sssur l'essstomac, cccelui-là…_

_- …Il a l'air assssez fffrais… Sssa chhhaire doit être tendre…_

_- …Mais zzzil a l'air bien minccce quand même… jjje sssouhaiterais presssque que nous zzzattendions qu'il engraisssse un peu…_

_- …Jjj'ai trop fffaim pour patttienter, jjje veux manggger…_

_- …Il possssède une arme, fffaites zzzattentttion…_

_- …Tsss… Il est impuissssant fffaccce à nous… en plusss, il est encccerclé… il le sssait lui-même, jjje sssens d'iccci l'odeur de sssa peur...»_

Tiens, me serai-je _encore_ jeté dans la gueule du loup ? J'avais bien ma baguette, mais cette dernière voix avait raison, qui qu'elle soit. Ça ne les retiendrait pas très longtemps, car au bruit qu'ils faisaient, j'entendais bien qu'ils me surpassaient nettement en nombre. J'étais bel et bien pris au piège.

La pièce était légèrement éclairée par mon _Lumos_, mais je ne voyais toujours personne à côté de moi, en dehors des ombres folles projetées sur les murs par la lueur de ma baguette. Du coin de l'œil, je pus discerner une silhouette, fondue dans les ombres, bouger. Me tournant, je vis que quelque chose dépassait d'un des passages. Je crus d'abord que j'hallucinais, que ce que je voyais n'était rien de plus que la lumière fluctuante de la pièce qui jouait avec mes nerfs, déjà mis à l'épreuve par deux semaines de solitude dans un labyrinthe de ténèbres. Mais ce que je distinguais à peine, c'était bien des ombres sinueuses, des corps apparemment sans colonne vertébrale, qui jouaient au chat et à la souris avec la lumière de ma baguette, avançant et reculant selon qu'elle était dirigée ou non contre eux.

Ces corps d'ébène se détachaient à peine de l'ombre des ouvertures, et ce n'est qu'en voyant briller des yeux fendus pareils à ceux d'un chat que je pus être certain que quelque chose se trouvait bien là, dans l'un de ces passages. Même avec ça, il me fallut encore du temps avant que je ne devine qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une tête de serpent.

Des quatre coins de la pièce, le même phénomène se reproduisait, et des têtes triangulaires glissaient de chaque trou.

…Oups…

Je ne savais pas si je devais me réjouir ou m'effrayer. Je savais que les Fourchelangues avaient le pouvoir de communiquer avec les serpents, et de se faire obéir d'eux, dans une certaine mesure. Mon traître de cerveau me rappela le basilic de la Chambre des secrets, et je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que celui-là n'avait pas eu d'intentions pacifiques à mon égard. Cependant, le premier serpent que j'avais rencontré, un boa constrictor, m'avait parlé civilement. Le second, un long serpent noir, dont je ne connaissais pas la race, m'avait obéi immédiatement, dès que je lui avais parlé. Quant au basilic… je n'aurais su dire s'il m'aurait obéi ou non, car lui parler ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit sur le moment. Tout du moins, je n'en avais pas eu l'occasion, étant donné que ma faculté à parler fourchelangue ne pouvait se manifester que si je voyais directement un serpent devant moi. Or, je n'étais pas très pressé de le regarder dans les yeux. Mais quelque chose, mon instinct peut-être, me disait qu'il ne m'aurait pas obéi, même si je lui avais adressé la parole.

Peut-être cela avait-il quelque chose à voir avec leur taille ? Autrement dit, plus ils sont gros, plus ils sont difficiles à maîtriser... ? Cette hypothèse pouvait être vraie, après tout, j'avais pu contrôler le serpent noir, qui était le plus petit des trois, converser avec le boa, mais je n'avais eu aucun pouvoir sur le basilic.

Ou alors, peut-être cela avait-il un rapport avec ma volonté ? Je n'avais eu aucune intention de contrôler le boa, contrairement au serpent noir. Quant au basilic, il ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit de lui ordonner quoi que ce soit.

Ou peut-être que c'était un mélange des deux, ou encore quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir.

Au cas où vous ne vous en rappelleriez pas, Griffondors & réflexion : Goyle aurait plus de facilité à devenir ministre de la Magie. (Sauf Hermy, bien sûr, c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle.)

Tout ce que je savais, c'était que tant que je ne serais pas sûr à cent pour cent de pouvoir contrôler ceux-là, je préférais ne pas les provoquer.

En tout cas, ces nouveaux serpents ressemblaient beaucoup au serpent de mon duel avec Malfoy, et cela me redonna courage. Je décidai donc d'engager la conversation.

- _Euh… Bonjjjour…_ sifflai-je. Il y eut comme un arrêt sur image lorsque soudain tous les reptiles se figèrent sur place, c'est-à-dire soit encore dans leurs trous, soit sur le sol de pierre, et tous parurent tendre l'oreille. **6** Sssauriez-vous m'indiquer comment sssortir d'iccci ? A ma question, leurs sifflements furieux reprirent de plus belle. J'eus du mal à entendre quoi que ce soit dans le vacarme ambiant, mais je pus discerner clairement une ou deux phrases, qui n'avaient pas grand sens pour moi, si ce n'est qu'elles n'auguraient rien de bon.

-_ Il ssse contente de nous pozzzer la quessstion, au lieu de nous zzzordonner de lui répondre…_

_- Ccc'est la preuve qu'il n'est pas du Vrai Sssang, il lui est impossssible de nous zzzy ffforcccer..._

Une nouvelle voix plus grave et plus puissante se fit alors entendre.

_- Ççça sssuffffit ! Taizzzez-vous zzzun peu que jjje puisssse réfffléchhhir !_

Comme la première fois, les serpents se figèrent. Je cherchais du regard d'où pouvait provenir cette voix, mais je ne vis rien. Elle semblait surgir de partout à la fois, et résonnait dans toute la pièce, l'écho rebondissant de mur en mur.

_- Même sss'il n'est pas du Vrai Sssang, il peut nous zzzêtre utile, reprit la Voix. Il ne fffaut pas zzzêtre sssi empressssé de le tuer._

Puis, s'adressant à moi :

_- Ecoute-moi bien, jjjeune humain. Sssi tu réussssis zzzà nous zzzassssujjjettir, alors nous t'assssisssterons pour sssortir d'iccci. En échhhanggge de quoi, tu devras nous zzzaider à délivrer la Descccendante._

_- Qui est-ccce ?_ demandai-je, un peu dépassé par la situation. Un moment, ils voulaient me manger, l'autre ils me proposaient un marché. Enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui irai me plaindre…

_- Tsss… Il ne sssait rien des pouvoirs qui sssont les sssiens. Comment pourrait-il ssseulement nous zzzaider ? Lui parler va ssseulement nous fffaire perdre du temps… _déclara un reptile sorti d'un trou sur ma gauche qui coula sur le sol en une imitation très réussie d'une flaque d'huile. Ma première impression de lui, et elle lui resta collée à la peau comme une mue fraîche et gluante, fut que c'était un contestataire digne de figurer dans la généalogie des Malfoy.

-_ Ccce ne ssserait pas la première fffois qu'une persssonne comme lui ne connaisssse rien de ssses capacccités. Sssi ççça ssse trouve, il possssède un grand potentttiel, sssans même sss'en douter. Il sssuffffit peut-être de lui exssspliquer pour qu'il puisssse utilizzzer ssses dons,_ répliqua un serpent à mes pieds qui faisait près de deux mètres, mais qui, en comparaison des autres, avait l'air minuscule.

_- Il sssera incapable de nous sssoumettre… Jjje propozzze plutôt qu'on le manggge, jjj'ai vraiment trop fffaim…_ répliqua celui qui venait de se rapprocher sur le sol à ma gauche. Celui-ci possédait une voix que j'aurais qualifiée de… sifflante, à défaut d'un autre mot. Persiflante, peut-être ? En tout cas, plus désagréable que les autres. Ma capacité à parler fourchelangue me permettait de distinguer le ton des voix employées, en plus de comprendre ce que les serpents disaient. Géniaaal, mes facultés héritées de Voldy avaient tout l'air de se développer.

_- Sssilenccce !_ tonna la Voix grave._ Jjj'ai déjjjà décccidé de ccce que nous ffferions._ _Nous zzzallons lui laisssser une chhhanccce, et sss'il n'est pas capable de nous sssoumettre après notre exsssplicatttion sssur ssses pouvoirs, il sssera toujjjours temps de le manggger._

Je voyais bien que de nombreux serpents auraient voulu contester cette décision, mais aucun n'osa se révolter contre la Voix. Elle me donnait l'impression d'être très respectée par ces serpents, probablement parce qu'elle était au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire. Du coup, je ne savais plus trop si je devais me réjouir du fait qu'elle semblait s'intéresser à moi. Je ne souhaitais définitivement pas La rencontrer en tête-à-tête. Ou alors, seulement s'il y avait entre nous une vitre par balles, magiques ou autre, et une équipe médicale préparée à tout à proximité.

Enfin, ce n'était peut-être pas le moment le plus approprié pour laisser mon esprit vagabonder sur ces pentes macabres. Déjà, le petit serpent en face de moi avait commencé à m'expliquer ce qu'ils entendaient par « mes pouvoirs ». Merlin seul savait ce qu'ils attendraient de moi ensuite.

_- Les Descccendants sssont ccceux qui sssont unis zzzà nous par le Ssserment du Sssang, parccce qu'ils zzzont dans leurs veines le Sssang de cccelui qui fffut notre Ssseigneur à tousss, Sssalazzzar Ssslythhherin. Nombreux sssont les sssorccciers zzzet les sssorcccières qui descccendent de lui, mais ssseuls quelques-zzzuns d'entre eux partagggent Ssson Pouvoir. Nous les dézzzignons de pluzzzieurs façççons : « les Vrais Descccendants », « les personnes du Vrai Sssang », voire « ccceux avec qui nous zzzavons passssé le Ssserment du Sssang ». Ils sssont les ssseuls à pouvoir nous fffaire obéir._

L'histoire commençait à former un tableau horriblement familier. Une personne descendant de cet aliéné de Slytherin (qui aurait l'idée stupide d'installer un nid douillet pour un basilic, machine à tuer incontrôlable dans une école, d'abord ?), ayant le pouvoir de parler le fourchelangue, et commandant aux serpents… Oh, oh… **7**

_- Vous voulez dire qu'ils sss'adressssent à vous en fffourchhhelangue et que ccc'est comme ççça qu'ils vous fffont vous sssoumettre, ccc'est ççça ?_

_- Pas tout à fffait,_ me répondit un autre serpent sur ma droite, qui m'avait l'air assez âgé, car la couleur de ses écailles était plus terne, presque grise. _Parler fffourchhhelangue ne sssuffit pas pour fffaire obéir l'un des nôtres. Il fffaut un cccertain pouvoir, sssinon, nous pouvons refffuzzzer les zzzordres qui nous sssont donnés. Tous ccceux qui descccendent de Ssslythhherin peuvent dissscuter avec nous, même sssi cccertains n'utilizzzent pas cccette capacccité, sssoit parccce qu'ils ne sssavent pas qu'ils la possssèdent, sssoit parccce qu'ils n'ozzzent pas le fffaire. Cccependant, ssseuls ccceux que nous zzzappelons « les Vrais Descccendants » ont le pouvoir de nous fffaire obéir._

_- Enfffin, ccce ne sssont pas les ssseuls qui puissssent parler fffourchhhelangue, _reprit le jeune reptile en face de moi. _A côté des Descccendants, ssse trouvent aussssi des persssonnes, qui, comme toi, comprennent ccce que nous dizzzons, mais sssans zzzavoir de lien avec Ssslythhherin. Ccce gggenre d'individus est très rare, et plus rares zzzencore sssont les persssonnes qui ne descccendent pas de Ssslythhherin qui peuvent aussssi nous sssoumettre._

_- Et… puisssque jjje sssuis capable de parler fffourchhhelangue, comment pouvez-vous zzzêtre sssûr que jjje ne sssuis pas zzzun Descccendant, moi aussssi ? Jjje pourrais très bien être du Vrai Sssang sssans même le sssavoir, non ?_

_- Ton odeur… Nous ne sssentons pas chhhez toi l'odeur caractèrissstique des Descccendants… Nous sssommes très sssensssibles zzzau parfffum du Sssang de Ssslythhherin._

_- Et… Où ssse sssitue l'Héritier de Ssslythhherin dans tout ççça ?_ J'ignorais si je pouvais poser la question sans risque, mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. De plus, je voyais mal ce qu'ils pourraient faire de pire que ce qu'ils avaient déjà prévu au départ : me déguster façon tartare.

_- Ah, oui… _reprit la Voix grave, faisant ainsi taire les autres qui avaient recommencé à parler dans un équivalent reptilien de brouhaha de chuchotements. _Ccc'est un Vrai Descccendant ssspécccial, car il a des pouvoirs ssspéccciaux. Jjje sssuppozzze que les zzzhumains connaissssent ssson exzzzissstenccce à cauzzze de la Chhhambre des Sssecrets... ? hasarda la Voix puissante avec une note interrogative dans la voix, me faisant penser qu'elle attendait une réponse de ma part. Je pouvais difficilement leur avouer qu'il était mon ennemi et que, lors de ma deuxième année à Hogwarts, j'avais tué une version de lui, tel qu'il avait été lors de l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets. Je restais donc silencieux, espérant qu'on ne me poserait pas plus de questions embarrassantes._

_- Ssslytherin appréccciait sssurtout deux chozzzes : la pureté du Sssang et cccelle du Pouvoir. L'un et l'autre sssont inexssstricablement liés, ssselon lui, mais zzzils sssont quand même difffférents,_ poursuivit le petit serpent sans se douter que les informations que je venais de recevoir m'avaient déjà chamboulé l'esprit. _Tous ccceux qui descccendent de Lui partagggent son Sssang, et cccela leur confffère au minimum le Pouvoir de nous parler. Mais plus nous sssommes ffforts, d'un point de vue magggique, plus nous sssommes difffficcciles zzzà contrôler. Ccce qui dissstingue l'Héritier de tous ccceux qui possssèdent du Sssang de Ssslythhherin, ccc'est que ssson Pouvoir ne sssouffffre aucune limite. En ouvrant la Chhhambre des Sssecrets, il a aussssi réussssi à mettre sssous sssa coupe notre Roi qui sssommeillait en ssson sssein depuis des sssiècles. Ccc'est pourquoi, il sssera en mezzzure d'asssservir l'ensssemble de notre raccce, comme Ssslythhherin l'avait fffait avant lui._

_- Attendez zzzune petite minute… Vous zzzavez bien dit que la Chhhambre des Sssecrets a déjjjà été ouverte ?_

Oh, non… non, non, non…

_- Bien sssûr ! L'Héritier a annoncccé sssa venue, il y a quelques mois zzzà peine. Sssi tu n'étais pas zzzau courant, comment connaissssais-tu ssson exzzzistenccce ?_ exigea de savoir un serpent que je ne pus distinguer, sa voix se mêlant à une cacophonie de sifflements de plus en plus menaçants.

Mais mon cerveau restait bloqué sur sa litanie de « Non, non, non ! » **8** Je n'étais pas arrivé à temps ! Lorsque j'étais venu ici, c'était avec l'espoir d'empêcher Voldemort de tuer toute personne innocente. J'avais réussi à me convaincre, grâce à la logique gryffondorienne spécialiste pour trouver le meilleur comportement héroïque qui soit, et ensuite persuader immanquablement l'esprit que toute autre action serait impossible, que je serais en mesure de me contenter de changer dans ce monde-ci ce qui était allé de travers dans le mien. Puis, de retourner d'où j'étais venu, sans pour autant avoir pu changer ce qui s'était passé dans mon monde…

Et maintenant, j'apprenais que j'avais fait une bête erreur de calcul en comptant les années qui me séparaient de la première ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets… **9** Voldemort avait déjà tué une innocente, Moaning Myrtle. **10**

A quoi me servait donc encore ce voyage ?

Combien de choses encore tourneraient-elles mal dans mon plan ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas le moment de m'appesantir sur ces questions existentielles, car les serpents recommençaient à s'agiter, voyant que je ne répondais toujours pas.

C'était quoi la question, déjà ?

- _Oh ! Euh… Et bien, dizzzons que jjje le connais,_ répondis-je sans mentir, car j'avais dans l'idée que la faculté de Voldemort à _sentir _quand on lui mentait ne provenait pas tant de son génie en matière d'Occlumencie que de sa nature reptilienne.

Je m'arrêtai, étant bien dans l'embarras pour continuer, malgré l'atmosphère d'expectative qui pesait lourdement dans la pièce. Voyant que je n'allais pas développer plus loin, le petit serpent eut pitié de moi et reprit :

_- Cccelui qui ssse prétend être le nouveau Ssseigneur des Ténèbres, Grindelwald, essssaie de contrôler notre raccce, car il sssait que ccceux avec qui nous zzzavons passssé le Ssserment du Sssang sssont très puissssants. Malheureuzzzement pour lui, la matriarchhhe de la lignée qui a conssservé le Sssang le plus pur, et à qui en princccipe obéissssent tous les Descccendants, a décccidé avant sssa mort que sssa fffamille sss'oppozzzerait à lui. Il y avait, à l'origggine, dans ccette lignée trois Descccendants, deux sssœurs et un fffrère. Tous trois ont rézzzisssté à la dominatttion du sssoi-dizzzant Ssseigneur des Ténèbres._

_- Mais zzzun jour, il y a une quinzzzaine d'années, le fffrère et la première sssœur ssse sssont tous deux laissssés prendre, pour permettre à leur plus jjjeune sssœur de sss'enfffuir,_ enchaînale vieux serpent, avec une voix à bout de souffle par la force de l'âge, qui donnait l'image d'un grand père racontant une histoire à ses petits-enfants rassemblés autour de son fauteuil à bascule, leurs petites faces tournées vers lui éclairées par un feu de cheminée. J'effaçai l'illusion… dérangeante de mon esprit. Manquerait plus que je prenne un serpent pour un gentil petit grand-père débonnaire. Je suis _sûr _que quelque part, c'est la faute de Dumbledore, avec sa manie de _sourire_ tout le temps, et ses doigts qui ont l'envie folle de venir vous tapoter la tête - suffit de voir comme ils se crispent dès que vous agissez d'une manière particulièrement stupide, ce que _lui _qualifierait de mignon. Vous ne voyez pas le rapport entre le directeur de Hogwarts et un serpent enfermé dans un labyrinthe je-ne-sais-où ? Pas grave. Moi non plus. N'empêche que c'est _sa_ faute. Laissez faire ma logique, elle vous le prouvera en moins de deux.

Tandis que le pauvre vieux serpent reprenait son souffle (vous avez déjà entendu éternuer un serpent ? C'est bizarre, je vous le dis…), le plus jeune reprit la parole.

_- Depuis, nous zzzavons perdu sssa traccce. Cccertains dizzzent l'avoir vue sss'échhhapper en lieu sssûr, mais ççça fffait sssi longtemps que nous nous n'avons plus de nouvelles, que nous la pensssons morte. Sssûrement, sssi elle était encore en vie, elle viendrait au sssecours de ssson fffrère et de sssa sssœur de couvée, qui ssse sssont sssacrifffiés pour elle… Les autres serpents en profitèrent pour hocher de la tête silencieusement. Grindelwald a tout fffait pour mettre sssous sssa coupe ccceux qu'il avait capturés. Il n'a pas réussssi à brizzzer le fffrère, et il a fffini par le tuer en essssayant. Mais zzzil fffait fffaire tout ccce qu'il veut à la sssœur, et donc à nous, en faizzzant sssemblant de le menacccer. Nous zzzavons zzzexssspliqué à la Descccendante comment il avait assssassssiné ssson fffrère, mais zzzelle nous zzza dit de ne rien fffaire pour l'inssstant, et de patttienter jusssqu'à ccce qu'elle mette en œuvre sssa terrible vengggeance._ A ce moment, les sifflements coléreux qui j'entendais fuser de toute part dans la pièce se transformèrent en orgueil devant l'attitude de _leur _maîtresse, et d'anticipation impatiente pour le bain de sang qui allait s'en suivre.

Très intéressant comme histoire, mais où pouvait bien se situer Voldemort dans ce tableau ? Etait-il le fils d'une autre famille de sorciers descendant de Slytherin ? Mais les serpents avaient laissé entendre qu'il n'en existait plus beaucoup… En plus, pour être l'Héritier, il aurait mieux valu qu'il soit le plus proche du Vrai Sang que possible, non ? Or, la lignée dominante était celle qui avait conservé le sang de Slytherin le plus pur. ( Et on s'étonne qu'avec de tels mariages consanguins, tous les Slytherins soient des tarés !) Pouvait-il être un enfant de cette famille ? Un quatrième frère, peut-être ? Ça me semblait peu probable, étant donné que les serpents l'auraient forcément su dans ces conditions. Ils m'avaient l'air d'être bien au courant de ce qui arrivait aux Descendants, en particulier dans la famille qui détenait le pouvoir. Sauf peut-être pour la troisième enfant. Pouvait-il être le fils d'un de ces trois Descendants ? Là aussi, il y avait peu de chances, étant donné que le premier frère était mort emprisonné depuis plus de quinze ans, que la sœur cadette était elle aussi prisonnière depuis la même époque, et que la benjamine n'avait donné aucun signe de vie depuis lors, et que selon toutes les apparences, elle devait être morte et enterrée.

Enfin, si j'en croyais les serpents… Parce que j'avais la nette impression que même s'ils me disaient la vérité, ils ne me révélaient pas tout non plus.

Récapitulons… Que savais-je des origines de Voldychou ? Son père vivait en Roumanie chez ses parents, sa mère, de qui il tenait son pouvoir, était morte à sa naissance, donc il avait été envoyé dans un orphelinat moldu parce que son père refusait de l'emmener chez lui… Attends, reviens 5 secondes en arrière… Morte ? Soudain, ça fit tilt dans ma tête. Bien sûr ! Il était le fils de la plus jeune sœur qui était morte à sa naissance !

J'enregistrai d'une oreille inattentive les sifflements impatients autour de moi, et je me rendis soudain compte que j'avais encore laissé mon esprit vagabonder. Je me concentrai de nouveau sur sujet qui me préoccupait, à savoir comment rester en vie le plus longtemps possible avec une horde de carnivores affamés dans la même pièce, et, optionnellement, comment sortir de ce trou à rat.

_- Donc, sssi jjje comprends bien, il fffaut que jjje réussssisssse à vous fffaire obéir pour que… euh, ççça vous ne me l'avez pas exssspliqué, d'ailleurs… A quoi ççça me ssservira, de vous fffaire obéir ?_

Non, mais c'est vrai quoi… Ils font tous partie d'un club SM ou quoi, pour vouloir être soumis ? **11**

Ce fut le serpent sur ma gauche, qui ne désirait rien de plus au monde que de me gober tout vivant et frétillant, qui me répondit avec arrogance.

_- Nous sssommes des mambas noirs, _**12**_ de fffiers ssserpents… Notre raccce a été créée par notre maîtresssse il y a quelques zzzannées zzzà peine, à partir d'une raccce non-magggique. Nous sssommes jjjeunes, mais cccertaines zzzhabitudes sssont déjjjà bien enracccinées zzzen nous. L'une de ccces règles qui gouvernent notre essspèccce veut que nous refuzzzions d'obéir à quiconque ne nous prouve pas sssa valeur en nous maîtrizzzant. Sssi tu ne jjjussstifffies pas que tu es digne que l'on te sssuive, alors tu nous zzzauras fffait perdre notre temps, et pour nous dédommaggger, tu nous ssserviras de repas. Cccela vaudra également sssi tu ne ne nous zzzest d'aucune aide pour sssauver la Descccendante, même sssi tu avais réussssi par miracle à nous sssoumettre,_ me nargua-t-il avec une joie mauvaise et un sourire découvrant ses crocs.

Réjouissante perspective… Au moins, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils ne savaient pas comment donner du cœur à l'ouvrage. **13** Je grommelai dans ma barbe - que je n'avais pas, ayant seulement deux-trois poils au menton au bout de deux semaines sans toilette quotidienne. (Je voudrais bien vous y voir, vous, à essayer de vous laver tout en économisant l'eau que vous avez pour boire. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce à quoi je devais ressembler, et encore moins ce que les serpents, avec leur odorat surdéveloppé, devaient sentir…)

_- Donc, sssi jjje réussssis zzzà m'impozzzer comme votre chhhef, vous m'indiquerez la sssortie et jjje devrais vous zzzaider à délivrer la Descccendante ? _Je voulais mettre les points sur les i.

_- Sssi tu y arrives, _me répondit le même serpent avec un air on ne peut plus dubitatif,_ alors, oui, nous t'indiquerons la sssortie, et tu devras zzzemmener avec toi la Descccendante en lieu sssûr. Cccependant, l'un d'entre nous t'essscortera pour te sssurveiller, et ainsssi éviter que tu ne t'enfffuies zzzavant d'avoir rempli ta part du marchhhé._

_- Sssi vous voulez…_ J'étais prêt à acquiescer à n'importe quoi pour pouvoir sortir de cette satanée pièce. _Et comment sssaurais-jjje sssi jjje peux vous diriggger ?_

_- Ccc'est très sssimple, vraiment… Sssoit tu nous zzzordonnes de ne pas nous zzzapprochhher de toi, sssoit nous te mangggeons,_ se moqua-t-il tout en quittant sa position « tuyau d'arrosage », faussement nonchalante, pour se redresser et adopter celle d'un serpent qui se prépare à attaquer.

Tout à coup, tous les serpents se mirent à siffler dangereusement en se rapprochant de moi dans un lent mouvement tournant. Le mot qui me vint à l'esprit, je crois, avant que ma raison, joyeusement accompagnée de mon courage et de mon sang froid, ne se fasse la malle, fut « hypnotique. » Même le « petit » qui m'avait fait face et qui paraissait avoir le moins d'intentions hostiles à mon égard, me rappelait soudain qu'il était et resterait toujours un carnivore, et que dans la chaîne alimentaire, tout ce qui montrait une quelconque faiblesse se faisait manger. Mon premier instinct fut de reculer, mais il y avait aussi des serpents derrière moi. Je tentai de les calmer en leur parlant, mais cette fois-ci ils ne semblèrent pas m'écouter.

Je devais donc les y obliger, c'est ce qu'ils voulaient après tout.

…Le truc, c'est que je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir exactement comment j'avais réussi à me faire obéir du serpent noir, lors de mon duel avec Malfoy en deuxième année. Oups… pensai-je en évitant de justesse les crocs d'un serpent sur ma droite, ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir patienter gentiment jusqu'à ce que je m'en souvienne.

Bon… Essayons de réfléchir calmement. Enfin, peut-être pas trop calmement quand même, pensai-je en sautant de côté pour éviter encore une fois de me faire mordre. En fait, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que ce soit rapidement.

Petit un. Je savais que généralement mes émotions « débloquaient » mes pouvoirs. J'en avais déjà fait l'expérience plusieurs fois, notamment cet été, quand ma capacité à faire de la magie sans baguette s'était retrouvée de plus en plus hors de contrôle.

Petit deux. C'était d'ailleurs plus souvent des émotions négatives que positives. La peur, le désespoir, la colère, la rage…

Et si on essayait d'additionner les deux, ça nous donnerait ? La tête à Toto Ver… pardon, tonton Vernon ?

…il fallait donc _seulement _que j'aie peur pour réussir à leur commander avec suffisamment de force magique de me laisser tranquille.

Mais pourquoi ça ne marchait pas alors !? J'avais une trouille de tous les Seigneurs des Ténèbres réunis (entre autres, Grindelwald, Voldy, Dark Vador, Sauron…), et pourtant, ce que je leur disais ne semblait pas les affecter plus que ça. Je commençais à m'énerver, et d'un coup, comme ça, ma peur se transforma en colère. Enfin, peut-être pas transformée. C'était un simple mécanisme d'autodéfense qui se mettait en place, laissant inchangé un noyau de peur dur et froid au creux de l'estomac. L'équilibre entre mes émotions était très tenu, et je redoutais que les serpents, avec leur esprit rusé, ne soient capables de voir directement à l'intérieur de moi. Cette peur de me voir percé à jour, à son tour, risquait de briser la balance fragile, et je compensais par une nouvelle vague de fureur.

…Non mais pour qui ils se prenaient d'abord, pour se permettre de me menacer ? Ce n'était que de vulgaires serpents qui feraient bien mieux de ne pas essayer de s'approcher de moi, à moins qu'ils ne veuillent goûter à mes sorts, et même s'ils réussissaient à me désarmer,

_- « …jjje vous mettrai en pièccces zzzà mains nues, jjjusssqu'à ccce qu'il ne ressste plus rien de vous… »_

Tiens, ce sifflement étrange, rageur et puissant, sortirait-il de ma bouche, par hasard ? Ah, bah… apparemment oui, puisqu'ils étaient tous paralysés, et me regardaient avec un air étrange, leurs yeux jaunes luisant dans le noir fixés sur moi, comme s'ils avaient été hypnotisés par un charmeur de serpents.

Ce fut la Voix grave qui brisa le sortilège.

_- Et bien,_ proclama-t-elle avec un léger bruit de gorge qui devait passer pour l'équivalent d'un petit rire reptilien, mais qui ressemblait plutôt à un chat qu'on égorge, _il me sssemble qu'il a passssé le tessst ?_

Certains reptiles, dont celui qui me regardait depuis le début comme un mets de choix, bougonnèrent un peu, mais tous reconnurent que j'avais réussi.

_- Alors, voilà… _continua la Voix, comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue, _tu vas prendre avec toi mon plus jjjeune enfffant._

Je sentis alors quelque chose glisser à mes pieds, et tenter de remonter le long de ma jambe. Baissant les yeux, je pus voir qu'il s'agissait du jeune serpent qui m'avait défendu contre l'autre affreux qui avait tenté de me manger sans autre forme de procès. Je me penchai et lui offris mon bras, pour qu'il rampe dessus et qu'il monte s'installer autour de mes épaules, sa tête confortablement nichée au creux de mon cou. Il n'en avait pas l'air, comme ça, comparé aux autres, mais il devait bien peser dans les 20 kg. Heureusement que je ne devais pas prendre un autre serpent, car ils étaient tous bien plus gros que lui. En plus, celui-là au moins, je pouvais être à peu près sûr qu'il ne me mordrait pas inconsidérément, simplement parce qu'il avait trop faim pour se retenir. M'enfin, ça ne me rassurait pas beaucoup, étant donné qu'il pouvait très facilement justifier une morsure, avec son esprit reptilien. Après tout, il ne s'était pas gêné pour attaquer avec les autres quand il avait fallu me mettre à l'épreuve.

_- Pour sssortir, il va fffalloir que tu grimpes jjjusssqu'à moi._

_- Heu… Je veux bien essssayer, mais jjje ne vous vois pas, dis-je en regardant dans tous les coins de la pièce._

_- Tsss… _me répondit la Voix dans un sifflement, que je savais, même si je ne pouvais la voir, amusé. _Ccc'est parccce que tu ne chhherchhhes pas dans la bonne directttion…_

Le « petit » serpent enroulé autour de mes épaules me susurra la réponse à l'oreille.

_- Jjjussste au-dessssus de nous, me souffla-t-il. Regarde attentivement. Tu vois la trappe ? _Oui, maintenant que je savais qu'elle était ici, il m'était facile de la distinguer, juste au-dessus de la colonne.

_- Comment vais-jjje fffaire pour essscalader les murs ? _m'interrogeai-je tout haut, car je ne voyais aucun moyen d'accès.

_- Les zzzouvertures par lesquelles nous sssommes sssortis nous zzzy emmènent directement. Sssinon, les sssculptures de cccette colonne sssont pleines de ssspirales zzzexsssprès pour que nous puissssions ramper dessssus. Mais tu es trop lourd pour grimper, et les tuyaux qui donnent sssur les zzzouvertures pour nous mener là-haut sssont trop étroits pour toi. Il fffaut que tu trouves zzzun autre moyen._

_- Sss… _sifflotai-je, déjà perdu dans mes pensées. Un instant, je regrettai de n'avoir pas emporté avec moi mon Eclair de Feu, **14** qui était le premier souvenir que j'avais de Sirius. Mais l'amener ici aurait été stupide, car il n'en existait pas à cette époque, et, de toute façon, j'avais une mission autrement plus importante que de jouer au Quidditch. L'avoir laissé à Ron ne m'avait pas le moins du monde rendu amer, mais… Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me faire la réflexion qu'accéder à la trappe aurait été chose facile avec lui.

Enfin, je n'étais pas là pour me lamenter. Voler était hors de question sans mon balai, donc il valait mieux que je me concentre sur la tâche qui m'était impartie, plutôt que de m'attarder sur ce qui n'était plus. Transplaner, je n'avais pas le permis, même si j'avais su le faire sans me désarticuler. Mais peut-être quelque chose d'approchant…?

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, et je supprimai mon _Lumos_, pour me jeter un _Wingardium Leviosa _de toute beauté qui me fit planer jusqu'au trou béant. La stabilité et la visibilité n'étaient pas des plus excellentes, et je me cognai par mégarde la tête contre le plafond. Aïe, une bosse de plus. Heureusement que j'ai la tête dure…

Dès que je le pus, je me raccrochai aux rebords de la cavité, pour me hisser à l'intérieur. Je découvris en jetant un nouveau _Lumos_ que, contrairement à ce que je pouvais penser au premier abord, elle était assez large, plus que la pièce du bas, et haute aussi. Dans un des renfoncements, quelque chose de grand bougea, et l'ombre se détacha du mur pour révéler un énooorme serpent. Comme je l'avais deviné, j'aurais préféré ne pas rencontrer ce rappel vivant du basilic qui avait été à deux doigts de me tuer.

_- Eh bien, tu es zzzarrrivé jjjusssqu'iccci sssans trop de peine, à ccce que jjje vois,_ me dit le serpent qui était en fait le possesseur de la Voix grave. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'eus l'impression que c'était une femelle que j'avais en face de moi, malgré la gravité de sa voix. _Tu vas pouvoir sssortir en grimpant par iccci, ccc'est la ssseule issssue du labyrinthe, _me dit-elle en me montrant du bout de la queue quelque chose qui se situait derrière moi. En me retournant, je vis une sorte de toboggan qui menait directement au dessus du trou.

_- Ccc'est par iccci que jjje sssuis arrivé, n'est-ccce pas ?_ demandai-je, pris d'une intuition soudaine... Oui, ça m'arrive aussi…

_- Oui. Le Ssseigneur des Ténèbres nous zzza rabaissssés zzzà ccce rôle d'éboueurs, _me dit-elle avec amertume. _Il fait tomber iccci des zzzhommes qui sss'oppozzent à lui, et nous les reléguons dans zzzune des pièccces zzzadjjjacccentes, en attendant qu'ils sssoient trop affffaiblis pour nous rézzzissster. C'étaient donc les serpents qui m'avaient traîné dans la pièce dans laquelle je m'étais réveillé. Il y avait donc un chemin qui conduisait directement de la première pièce à celle-ci. Pendant les deux semaines, j'avais dû tourner en rond, pour presque revenir à mon point de départ. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir trouvé le chemin du premier coup, ça m'aurait évité deux semaines d'enfer. Mais bon, il n'y avait aucun moyen de changer ce qui s'était passé. A moins bien sûr de refaire un autre voyage dans le temps, ce que je n'étais pas prêt à tenter de sitôt. Ensssuite nous les mangggeons, poursuivit-elle, tu as dû en voir les zzzossssements zzzen bas. Après, il récupère tous les zzzobjjjets magggiques que la persssonne avait sssur elle, et que nous zzzavons rejjjetés zzzen digggérant_.

_- Essst-ccce qu'il ne craint pas que ccces persssonnes ne ssse défffendent sss'il leur laisssse ccces zzzobjjjets ?_

_- Oh, il n'y a aucun risssque, _me répondit le jeune serpent sur mes épaules avec amusement. _Nos zzzécailles sssont très rézzzissstantes zzzà la magggie. Même sssi l'un d'entre vous réussssissssait à tuer l'un des nôtres, cccent autres prendraient sssa placcce. En plusss, ccce n'est pas comme sssi Grindelwald ssse sssouccciait réellement de notre sssanté…_

_- Ççça sssuffffit maintenant, il est plusss que temps pour toi de partir,_ coupa la femelle devant moi. _Vous pourrez dissscuter comme bon vous sssemble sur le chhhemin._

_- Mmm… oui, bon. Et bien… au revoir…_ dis-je en me dirigeant vers le tube. _Ravi de vous zzzavoir rencontré… _mentis-je. Et, en aparté, j'ajoutai : je suis encore plus ravi de vous quitter…

En me retournant une dernière fois, je vis qu'elle me faisait un sourire ironique, qui me laissait entendre qu'elle savait exactement ce que je pensais.

_- Au revoir et bonne chhhanccce, jjjeune humain…_ me répondit-elle finalement dans mon dos.

* * *

**1/** _« A croire que quelqu'un s'acharnait sur moi »… _t'as vraiment encore des doutes après tout ce qui vient de t'arriver ? La personne en question, c'est l'auteur… Tu peux m'appeler Dieu si tu veux.

**_Note de la bétalectrice :_**_ et les chevilles, ça va ?_

Oui, merci, tu fais bien de t'inquiéter….

Fortuna, déesse romaine de la chance (et de la malchance), est souvent représentée comme ayant une corne d'abondance sur l'épaule gauche et un fouet dans la main droite. Elle a les yeux bandés, et déverse sur les hommes bonne ou mauvaise fortune, indifféremment. Elle fut également représentée postérieurement avec une roue qui tourne. (Je vous prierai de ne faire aucun commentaire sur l'émission éponyme de TF1 qu'on nous a infligé pendant des années. Ça existe encore, d'ailleurs ça ?)

**2/** _« Je ne resterais pas là les bras croisés à ne rien faire, pendant que Voldemort prenait à nouveau le pouvoir »_

Complexe du Héros, le retour…

**3** Tom Marvolo Riddle a été traduit en français par Tom Elvis Jedusor. La traduction est excellente, mais je préfère toujours utiliser les noms originaux.

Bon, Tom, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire dessus. Tom veut dire dans le langage courant un matou, mais franchement, ce ne doit pas être dans ce sens-là qu l'auteur l'a utilisé. C'est surtout pour le fait que Tom est un prénom très courant, ce qui voudrait dire qu'en apparence, il se fond dans la masse. Il existe d'ailleurs une expression _« every Tom, Dick and Harry »_, qui se traduit en français par « Pierre, Paul ou Jacques ». Donc le héros et l'anti-héros de l'histoire pourraient être chacun le premier venu, ce qui les rapprochent des lecteurs. Question : dans ce cas, qui est Dick ? Peut-être Cédric…

Ensuite, Marvolo est un prénom qui a deux facettes : il n'existe pas, et il est complètement ridicule.

Le fait que ce prénom est unique, mais en seconde place, et souvent caché (on ne donne pas son second prénom, généralement) laisse supposer que son apparence de conformité, banalité, sous-entendue par le prénom Tom, est démentie dans la réalité, car Marvolo est unique.

Le fait que ce prénom est complètement ridicule, renvoie aussi à Riddle, donc ce second prénom relie le premier prénom et le nom de famille.

Riddle, enfin, veut dire en anglais une charade, une devinette, une énigme. Ça traduit à la fois le ridicule, donc l'idée que les autres ont l'habitude de se moquer de lui, mais aussi le fait qu'il est une énigme, au sens où il est très impénétrable, que l'on a du mal à comprendre sa pensée.

Quant au nom qu'il s'est choisi, (I am) Lord Voldemort (anagramme de Tom Marvolo Riddle), il signifie en français (JKR a suivi des cours de lettres à la Sorbonne) à la fois celui qui vole la mort (son plus grand rêve est de devenir immortel), et le vol de la mort (au sens de voler comme un oiseau), ce qui rappelle le vent provoqué par le sort de la mort, _Avada Kedavra. _

Enfin, il faut remarquer d'une manière générale que tout ce qui touche à Lord Voldemort/Tom Marvolo Riddle a plusieurs significations, la meilleure preuve étant qu'il a deux noms. Il est un personnage très complexe, qui a plusieurs épaisseurs. Avec lui, il ne faut jamais s'arrêter aux apparences.

**4/** _« Il serait toujours temps pour moi de trouver un moyen de rentrer le moment venu. »_

C'est ce qui s'appelle remettre les choses au lendemain…

**5/** _« Qu'est-ce qui ne me disait pas que l'on m'avait abandonné ici pour mourir ? »_

**_N.d.l.BL :_** _Avec tout ce qu'il a vécu, il est pas encore parano ? _

**6/ **« Arrêt sur image. »

**_N.d.l.BL :_**_ un, deux, trois, soleil ! _

Oui, je sais les serpents ne sont pas dotés d'un appareil auditif. Ils ne peuvent que goûter l'air avec leur langue très sensible, sentir les phéromones avec leur odorat (ils sont très sensibles aux odeurs de peur, qui les poussent à attaquer) ou sentir le sol trembler sous eux (c'est pour cela qu'il faut taper du pied pour les faire fuir). Mais JKR elle-même dans ses romans dit que les serpents « écoutent » quand on leur parle en fourchelangue.

Comme les serpents n'ont pas d'appareil auditif, ce qui les maintient immobiles en position d'attaque quand on les « charme » n'est pas le son de la flûte, mais le mouvement qu'elle fait devant eux.

**7/** _« L'histoire commençait à former un tableau horriblement familier. Oh, oh… »_

**_N.d.l.BL :_**_ on rentre du boulot…_

**8/** « _Mais mon cerveau restait bloqué sur la litanie de « Non, non, non ! ». _

**_N.d.l.BL :_**_ c'est une poupée, qui fait non, non, nononononon ! _

**Note de l'écrivailleuse :** donc Harry est une poupée ?

**_Réponse de la béta :_**_ attends, leur raconte pas la fin !_

**9/** Non, en fait c'était l'auteur qui avait fait une erreur de calcul… je m'étais trompée en ne tenant pas compte du fait que les années scolaires sont à cheval sur deux années civiles. Je ne pouvais pas corriger l'erreur, parce que le faire arriver une année plus tôt m'aurait obligé à faire rester Harry 3 ans à cette époque (dire qu'au départ je ne pensais pas le faire rester plus d'un an). De plus, je pouvais difficilement lui faire dire comme justification, autre qu'une erreur de calcul, qu'il voulait que Tom ne soit pas innocent lorsqu'il le tuerait (donc il fallait que Tom ait déjà tué une personne), parce que Harry ne veut pas tuer des innocents, même s'il s'agit de Voldemort. Je trouve ça illogique, et contraire à sa nature, car cela l'aurait obligé à attendre qu'une personne innocente soit tuée.

**10/** Moaning Myrtle (la myrte gémissante) a été traduit en français par Mimi Geignarde. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille accorder beaucoup d'attention à ce nom, qui ne veut pas dire grand chose. La myrte est une herbe au feuillage toujours vert, qui a des petites fleurs blanches odorantes. Peut-être cela veut-il dire, que même si Myrtle ne paye pas de mine, elle est agréable ? (Cf. le tome 4 quand elle aide Harry pour la seconde tâche).

**11/** _« Ils font tous partie d'un club SM ou quoi, pour vouloir être soumis ? »_

**_N.d.l.BL :_**_ ça se voit bien que c'est un mec !_

**Réponse de l'auteure :** au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, c'est ELLE qui le lui a fait penser… Je suis innocente, vraiment, je ne voulais pas du tout qu'elle mette ce commentaire, et je me suis débattue comme un diable pour éviter qu'elle pervertisse vos esprits de cette façon aussi ignoble. Vous me croyez, hein ? (Que ceux qui me connaissent dans la réalité s'abstiennent de répondre, SVP…)

**_N.d.l.BL :_**_…sans commentaire…_

**12/** Les mambas, notamment les noirs, sont de très gros serpents de l'Afrique Noire, extrêmement venimeux. Il me semble me rappeler que les femelles serpents qui sont plus grosses que les mâles. Pas sûr… il faudra que je vérifie. Je sais que c'est le cas pour les couleuvres : les femelles de 2 ans mesurent environ 70 cm, tandis que les mâles du même âge ne font que 45 cm en moyenne.

**13/** Pour motiver les troupes, les grecs, notamment les Spartiates, donnaient toujours de la mauvaise nourriture aux soldats. Cette coutume a été reprise par les romains, notamment Jules César.

**14/** Le terme original d'Eclair de Feu est Firebolt. Fire : feu et bolt a plusieurs traductions possibles, notamment éclair, ou se ruer, se précipiter (idée de vitesse). La traduction est excellente, je l'ai donc gardée.

**

* * *

**

**Commentaires de l'auteure : **

_Bon, je sens que si je vous annonce que le prochain chapitre risque fort de mettre encore plus longtemps à venir, vous allez m'écharper, non ? (Ouiiin, on ne tape pas l'auteureuh !) J'en suis vraiment désolée, mais cette année, je vais passer de nombreux concours administratifs, et je ne pourrais pas écrire autant. Je vous jure cependant que la fic ne sera pas arrêtée pour autant (sinon Nath me taperait dessus…)_

**

* * *

**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Evil Kelpy :** _si Harry sait qu'il est dans une autre dimension maintenant, pourquoi il reste avec son plan ?!? Parce qu'il est stupide ?_

**R : **eh bien, normalement ce chapitre devrait avoir répondu à cette question, non ?

Je me suis enquiquinée à faire un soi-disant monologue intérieur (je prie pour ne jamais avoir à en refaire…)

**Bartiméus : **_Le slash, tu le fais avec Hagrid ? Je pense plutôt (et oui je pense beaucoup) à T.E.J (T.M.R en anglais)_

**R : **J'ai déjà lu une fic Hagrid/Harry. C'était un drabble (une fic de moins d'une page) pas mal fait… Si vous voulez les références, contactez-moi !

Et, ai-je besoin de le préciser ? Ce sera un Tom/Harry… enfin, dans trèèès longtemps. Il y aura d'autres pairings entre temps. Et je vous préviens tout de suite, je n'aime pas trop les histoires d'amour conventionnelles, donc ne vous attendez pas à un truc du genre : « Oh, Harry, la puissance de ton amûûûr m'a ouvert les yeux, je me rends compte maintenant à quel point j'étais méchant, mais maintenant que je t'aiiime, je ne deviendrai jamais Voldemort ! » Vous pouvez directement faire une croix là dessus.

**Oeil-de-nuit :** _J'adore vraiment ton écriture, tu arrives à mélanger le dramatique de la situation en quelque chose de comique par l'intermédiaire des persos, c'est génial. J'aurais voulu avoir ton avis sur le tome 5 et sur le film le Prisonnier d'Azkaban._

**R : **C'est trop gentil… Je m'étais dit que je limiterais ce genre d'écriture (sarcasme et humour noir) au chapitre sur Ginny, mais vraiment, je ne peux pas m'empêcher. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre aussi, même s'il n'y a pas autant d'humour…

Pour le tome 5. Eh bien, comme Sirius était mon perso préféré, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le digérer. Pour la forme, et tout ça, je ne peux pas vraiment être un bon juge, parce que c'est le premier que j'ai lu en anglais, donc il a été beaucoup plus dur à lire.

Quant au film, le _Prisonnier d'Azkaban, _j'ai trouvé qu'il était de loin le meilleur des trois, tout simplement parce qu'il prenait plus de recul que les autres par rapport au texte original, mais qu'il en conservait l'esprit.

**S'L.I.A :** _J'aime bien ta fic mais j'ai du mal à suivre tes mises à jour! Tu es souvent affichée, je reçois des messages d 'alertes quand y'a pas de nouveaux chaps, il y a marqué 8 chap sur _

**R : **Désolée pour tout ce chamboulement… Quand j'écris un chapitre, il y a souvent des fautes qui ont échappé à la correction ou tout simplement des améliorations de dernière minute que j'apporte. C'est pour cela que je remets les mêmes chapitres, mais légèrement modifiés. Je sais, c'est un peu excessif, mais je suis vraiment perfectionniste.

Pour l'histoire des chapitres perdus, j'ai déjà expliqué ce qui s'était passé avec FFNet, si tu veux de plus amples explications, réfère-toi aux commentaires du chapitre précédent.

**Kaoro :** _CARTHAE! EST-CE QUE TU AS VU COMMENT TU AS FINI TON CHAPITRE ! Tu veux vraiment me laisser dans un état de manque pas possible !_

**R : **Oui, en fait, j'ai fait ça exprès pour t'embêter… Et la fin de ce chapitre, tu la trouves comment ?

**Philippe Gryffondor :** _J'aime bien ce chapitre! vivement le prochain!!_

**R : **J'espère avoir répondu à tes attentes.

**LyceiaArtemis :** _Chapeau pour Laurel et Hardy! loll Ginny n'était peut-être pas là pour me faire mourir de rire... mais ces deux là ont apporter une certaine compensation. J'aime ta manière de penser._

**R : **Moi aussi, j'aime bien ces deux persos. Je crois que je vais les faire revenir dans l'histoire. En fait, c'est déjà prévu.

Et puis moi aussi, j'aime ma façon de penser… Euh… Tu veux dire quoi au juste ?

**Narwe :** _"centre d'attention de tout un chacun…" Ça serait pas plutôt " de tous et chacun"?? Et sinon, tu me ré-explique pour les lignes?_

**R : **Non, non. La locution exacte est bien de tout un chacun. Mais cela veut dire « de tous et de chacun. »

Pour la mise en page de FFNet, elle a changé depuis peu. Tu vas voir automatiquement le texte tel qu'il sera affiché, si je me rappelle bien. Au dessus, il y a certaines cases avec des sigles. Appuies sur celui représentant un trait bleu.

**U.S.Hermy :** _mon hypothèse est que Harry va apprendre des choses sur Voldemort qui lui serviront dans le Monde 1 a le vaincre... style des amourettes..._

**R : **C'est presque ça…

_Est-ce que tu cherches tout les mots que tu écris dans le dico d'étymologie (d'ailleurs il vient d'où ce mot là ? Parce que ça m'aiderait peut-être à l'écrire correctement...) ?_

Non, c'est simplement de la culture générale. Ou alors, ça vient de mes études de latin. Tu me poses une colle pour étymologie. Je pense que ça doit être le mot grec pour « origine. » Je sais simplement qu'au départ, il y avait un h (éthymon) et qu'il est parti avec l'évolution de la langue française. Quant au suffixe –logie, cela vient du mot grec qui signifie l'étude.

_Tu bois du thé?_

Je suis l'une des rares personnes (en tout cas il n'y en a pas d'autres dans mon entourage) à ne pas aimer le thé. Suis-je donc la seule au monde ? Youhou, quelqu'un pourrait-il me soulager de ma solitude et me dire qu'il n'aime pas le thé non plus ?

**Onarluca :** _Désolé de ne pas avoir lu ton chapitre plus tôt._

**R : **C'est plutôt moi qui m'excuse de ne pas avoir écrit plus tôt…

**Pithy :** _c'est quoi l'adresse de ton site ?_

**R : **Désolée… il est toujours en construction en ce moment. Il est pratiquement fini, mais il y a un problème de couleurs. Dès qu'il sera prêt, de toute façon, le lien sera dans ma bio.

**Baka Kuraï :** _Ton "anglais" est visiblement bien meilleur que le mien ( présente-le moi s'il mesure plus d' 1 m 80...)_

**R : **Promis, je le ferai…

_Pas de 'ni-ni' en l'occurrence, au même titre que les 'c'est ki-ki'..." Alors le "car il ne me laisserait pas tomber ni n'irait dévoiler ce que je lui disait..."_

Tiens, je ne connaissais pas cette règle…

_Si ça peut aider quelqu'un, le "ç" majuscule, on l'obtient en maintenant la touche "alt."enfoncée et en tapant "1", "2" puis "8"sur le clavier numérique ( code 128 du tableau Ascii ) ._

Moi, je le fais directement avec la correction automatique, c'est beaucoup plus pratique. (Dans Word, vous allez dans options, correction automatique, et une fenêtre doit apparaître. Vous choisissez toutes les options qui vous intéressent - moi, je les ai toutes prises – et ensuite, dans « remplacer » vous mettez toutes vos abréviations, puis dans « par », vous écrivez ce que doit mettre Word à la place des abréviations, et il vous corrige tout seul en cours de frappe !)

**Coulis de fraise sur lit d'ânerie :**_ J'espère que dans le prochain chapitre on aura des précision sur ce passage : « Pourquoi quelqu'un l'utiliserait-il ? Il est complètement inutile, non ? Je veux dire, à quoi servirait d'aller dans le passé pour ne rien changer dans sa propre dimension ? »_

**R : **Normalement, ce chapitre devrait avoir répondu à ta question.

_Je pense que c'est une attaque de Grindelwald contre le ministère enfin je pense vu que a cette époque qu'il faisait parler de lui non?!?_

Bingo !

**Caro :** _J'aime beaucoup tes sous-entendus concernant les emplois possibles d'un balai!_

**R : **Je suis pas la seule, à ce que je vois… Je te voyais pas comme ça, ma Caro… T'aurais-je définitivement contaminée ? Hinhinhin…

* * *

A tous les revieweurs (et même à ceux qui lisent sans se donner la peine de laisser des commentaires, au moins vous ne me critiquez pas en mal) : JE VOUS AIME TOUS !!!

* * *

**12/01:** Je crois que je vous dois quelques explications… Parce que tout le monde n'a pas l'air d'avoir compris tout ce charabia sur les Fourchelangues.

Il y a deux sortes de Fourchelangues:

**1/** La plupart du temps, se sont ceux qui descendent de Salazar Slytherin.

Attention: cela ne veut pas dire que tous ceux qui descendent de Slytherin sont Fourchelangues.

Les Fourchelangues qui descendent de Slytherin sont appelés «les Vrais Descendants,» «les personnes du Vrai Sang, » «ceux qui partagent avec les serpents le Serment du Sang.» Pour plus de facilité, je les appelle les Descendants, avec une majuscule.

En plus de pouvoir parler fourchelangue, certaines de ces personnes peuvent également plier les serpents à leur volonté. Cette capacité dépend de leur force magique par rapport à celle des serpents.

Les Descendants ont une hiérarchie matriarcale, c'est-à-dire que l'héritage familial (la puissance…) se transmet de femme en femme.

Parmi ces Descendants, une famille s'est imposée. La mère de famille (donc celle qui dirige la famille, puisqu'il s'agit d'une hiérarchie matriarcale) est morte. Elle avait 3 enfants: un fils et deux filles. Les deux plus âgés ont été capturés en résistant à Grindelwald, permettant ainsi à la cadette de s'enfuir. L'aîné est mort, lorsque Grindelwald a essayé de le briser. La cadette, elle, est toujours en vie, mais elle doit obéir à tous les ordres de Grindelwald, car il fait semblant de menacer son frère aîné. En réalité, elle sait qu'il est déjà mort, mais elle attend l'heure de sa revanche.

C'est elle qui a créé la race des serpents qui sont dans le labyrinthe, et c'est elle que doit secourir Harry.

Quant à la benjamine, celle-ci s'est enfuie jusqu'au nord de l'Angleterre (vous faites bien la différence entre Angleterre, Grande Bretagne et Royaume Uni, non?), où elle rencontrera son mari. Mais quand elle lui annonce qu'elle est sorcière, il la chasse de chez eux. Enceinte, elle meurt en couches, donnant naissance à Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Tous les Descendants de cette famille ont le pouvoir de soumettre les serpents, car se sont eux qui descendent en ligne directe de Slytherin. Ayant gardé le sang de Slytherin le plus pur, ils ont également gardé le pouvoir le plus pur, car pour Slytherin, la pureté du sang et celle du pouvoir se recoupent.

Les serpents ont la capacité de sentir si quelqu'un descend ou non de Slytherin. C'est pour cela qu'ils sont presque sûrs que la troisième Descendante est morte.

**2/** Plus rarement, il y a des Fourchelangues qui ne sont pas des Descendants.

Parmi eux, sont encore plus rares ceux qui peuvent également soumettre les serpents.

Autre remarque: que ce soit pour l'une ou l'autre des catégories, parfois, un sorcier fourchelangue peut refuser, consciemment ou non, d'utiliser son pouvoir.

Quelques personnes particulières:

Tom Marvolo Riddle: héritier de la lignée la plus directe de Slytherin, il a le pouvoir de parler Fourchelangue, mais également celui de soumettre tous les serpents du monde à sa volonté, étant donné qu'il a déjà soumis le roi des serpents (le basilic de la Chambre des Secrets). C'est pour cela qu'il est considéré comme l'Héritier de Slytherin, puisque Slytherin a été le seul à pouvoir soumettre toutes les races des serpents, jusqu'à ce jour.

Harry Potter: il fait partie de la catégorie la plus rare. Il n'est pas un Descendant, mais il peut à la fois parler fourchelangue et soumettre certains serpents.

Grindelwald: comme il sait que la lignée la plus directe des Descendants de Slytherin a de grands pouvoirs et est très respectée, il essaie de les mettre sous sa coupe. Il sait qu'en contrôlant l'un des Descendants, il sera à même de contrôler les serpents qui obéissent à ce Descendant. Lui-même n'a aucun pouvoir en ce qui concerne les serpents.

* * *

J'ai oublié de préciser: j'ai triplé (voire quadruplé quand il y avait deux consonnes au départ) toutes les sifflantes (s, z, f, th anglais) et toutes les chuintantes (ch, j). Je n'ai pas touché aux «v», car cela m'aurait obligé à modifier toutes les labiales.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que c'est un peu plus clair pour vous, maintenant.


	7. IVA Héros ou demoiselle en détresse ?

**Chapitre 4 partie 1 : Héros ou Demoiselle en détresse ? **

**

* * *

**

**Où l'on apprend quel est le goût d'une baguette **(de bois, pas de pain)**, que le héros va enfin pouvoir exprimer librement sa sexualité et sortir du placard et que Grindelwald conduit des messes noires avec ses fidèles pour conquérir le monde en semaine, puis fait le point autour d'une tasse de thé au club VIP des Seigneurs des Ténèbres le dimanche. **

_

* * *

_

(P.d.V. Harry)

Les premiers mètres du tube étaient assez plats, mais bientôt, je dus me mettre à quatre pattes, car la pente s'infléchissait vers le haut, et le boyau devenait de plus en plus étroit. Pour éviter de ranger ma baguette, et me retrouver ainsi dans le noir, je la pris entre mes dents. Je remarquais alors que depuis les six années que je la détenais, il ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit de savoir quel goût elle avait. (Oui, je sais, mon esprit pense aux choses les plus bizarres aux pires des moments…) La première sensation qui me parvint au cerveau fut (surprise, surprise) un goût de bois, suivi de près par celui de la sueur (il faudrait vraiment que je pense plus souvent à la nettoyer, quand même…), en plus d'une myriade d'autres saveurs que je ne pouvais pas distinguer.

- Fffais zzzattentttion, tu risssques de m'étouffffer, admonestai-je. Le jeune serpent, pour ne pas tomber, avait affermi sa prise sur mon cou, me laissant craindre un instant qu'il voulait me tuer, malgré tout. Etant donné qu'il aurait à le faire si jamais je ne remplissais pas ma mission, j'avais de très bonnes raisons de me méfier, à mon humble opinion.

Et contrairement à ce que vous pensez tous, je ne suis pas parano : la majorité des personnes que je rencontre _veulent_ me tuer (ou tout du moins, ne ratent pas une occasion pour me mettre en danger de mort), c'est pas pareil…**/1/ **Y'a qu'à voir le ratio des profs de DADA qui ont failli me faire tuer (volontairement ou non) : sur cinq ans, j'en suis à un total de cinq. Encore heureux qu'il n'y ait pas eu de changement de profs en cours d'année…

- Exssscuzzze-moi, me répondit-il en essayant de trouver une position qui lui permette de s'agripper à autre chose qu'à mon cou. Finalement, il transféra la majeure partie de son poids sur le haut de mon dos et mes épaules, ne faisant qu'un nœud lâche sur mon cou.

Le silence me pesait, et avec ce couloir sombre et interminable, je me sentis vite de plus en plus oppressé. Je pensais à des trucs de plus en plus bizarres (signe de stress évident), comme le fait que les écailles du serpent provoquaient une drôle de sensation sur la peau de mon cou, mais peut-être qu'elle différerait sur une autre partie de mon corps…?

Pour occuper mon esprit (en clair, pour arrêter de penser à des trucs aussi idiots), je décidai d'engager la conversation avec le seul être pensant en ma compagnie : le serpent.

…Oui, je sais, discuter avec un carnivore qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, se demandait comment il allait me manger n'est peut-être pas la meilleure façon de rester en vie, surtout si je lui dis un truc déplacé (et au lieu du _si_, je devrais peut-être dire _quand,_ vu que les chances que je le froisse étaient d'à peu près cent pour cent). Mais bon, je m'ennuyais…

Malheureusement, cela voulait dire que je devais trouver un sujet de conversation. Après de longues minutes à réfléchir sur les points communs que peuvent avoir un humain et un serpent, et pendant que je m'esquintais les paumes et les genoux et que l'autre se la coulait douce, je compris que je n'allais pas y arriver comme ça.

Bon, soyons logiques. Quand on ne sait pas quoi faire, il vaut mieux commencer par les bases. La question, maintenant, était de savoir ce que sont les bases d'une conversation. Quelques minutes encore, et mon cerveau me présenta enfin la réponse : les présentations d'usage.

- Jjje peux sssavoir comment tu t'appelles ? questionnai-je.

A peine les mots furent-ils sortis de ma bouche, que je m'aperçus de mon erreur : rien ne me disait qu'il avait un nom. Le seul serpent à ma connaissance qui en avait un était Nagini, le familier de Voldemort. Si ça se trouve, les serpents, à l'exception des familiers, n'avaient jamais de nom. Et peut-être que donner un nom à un familier était la preuve qu'on en était le maître. Est-ce que j'avais bien fait de le lui demander ? N'allait-il pas le prendre comme une insulte ? Je me dépêchais alors d'ajouter, pour ne pas qu'il se vexe :

- Euh… Est-ccce que tu as zzzun nom ? Ahem… Sssi tu en as zzzun, mais que tu ne veux pas me le dire, jjje comprendrais parfffaitement… Et puis, sssi tu ne veux pas me parler du tout, ccc'est pas grave…

Je m'arrêtai de parler, lamentablement gêné, ne sachant pas comment continuer sans m'enfoncer encore plus. Une voix dans ma tête, qui ressemblait étrangement à celle, sirupeuse, de Snape, me dit : « Bravo, Potter, je vois que tu t'es entraîné pour t'exprimer avec doigté ! Tu as dû faire de gros efforts, étant donné que tu es handicapé par ton pauvre cerveau de Gryffondor ! T'es au courant que _intelligible _et _intelligent _ont la même racine, non ? Pour que tes bafouillis soient intelligibles, encore faudrait-il que tu sois intelligent ! » Et là, la cerise sur le gâteau : « 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! »

…Parfois, mon cerveau me fait peur…

Devrais-je m'inquièter de savoir que, même à un demi siècle de distance, même lorsqu'il n'était pas encore né, je ne pouvais échapper à Boule de Suif ? Je n'arrivais pas rassembler assez de colère ou de peur pour ne pas être fataliste. Tant qu'à entendre des voix, tout vallait mieux que les sifflements déments de Voldemort…

- Sssatisss**/2/**, me coupa-t-il. Ççça veut dire "assssez" dans la langue de notre ancccien Ssseigneur, Ssslythhherin, précisa-t-il d'un ton légèrement condescendant.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé comprendre ? Qu'il en avait assez de m'entendre parler et qu'il voulait que je me taise ? me demandai-je avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de son nom.

- Jjje sssuis le dernier-né des couvées de notre mère. Elle a eu cccent-sssix zzzenfffants**/3/** avant moi et elle en avait plusss qu'assssez d'avoir des ssserpentaux, continua-t-il. Ccc'est comme ççça que jjj'ai hérité de ccce nom.

- Enchhhanté, Sssatisss, lui répondis-je. Moi, ccc'est Harry.

- Bonjjjour, Harry, me dit-il un peu pompeusement.

Vite, vite, une idée de conversation pendant que mon cerveau fonctionne à plein régime…

- Et heu… t'as quel âggge ?

- Jjje ne sssais pas vraiment. Au sssous-sssol, nous ne sssommes plus zzzen contact avec la nature, donc nous ne voyons pas le temps passsser. Nous ne sssavons plus quand il est devenu nécccessssaire d'hiberner, alors Mère nous fffait dormir lorsssqu'elle penssse qu'il est temps. Jjj'en sssuis aujjjourd'hui à ma cccinquième hibernatttion ! s'exclama-t-il, fier de lui.

Je me demandai s'il était normal qu'il soit aussi gros s'il n'avait que 5 ans. Mais, me rappelant fort à propos la susceptibilité de mon cousin quant à son surpoids, je décidai judicieusement de me taire. Peut-être qu'en tant qu'animal, la corpulence était un signe de bonne santé, mais je préférais ne pas tenter ma chance.

Et le silence pesant retomba, interrompu seulement par le bruit de ma respiration sifflante et celui de mon avancée maladroite.

- Nous sssommes presssque arrivés, m'encouragea-t-il lorsque je lâchai une bordée de jurons après avoir effectué une belle glissade arrière qui vida mes poumons de tout l'air qu'ils contenaient.

- T'en es sssûr ? haletai-je.

- Jjje sssuppozzze…

Je ne m'attardai pas sur cette réponse évasive. Calant les pieds et les mains sur des parois opposées, je me reposai un instant pour relever la tête et mes yeux fatigués aperçurent une lumière pas très loin devant moi.

Il me fallut encore quelques minutes d'efforts avant de parvenir à une mini plate-forme où je pus reprendre mon souffle. Devant moi, encastrée dans le mur, se trouvait une sorte de plaque d'égout (ce qui ne m'étonnait pas plus que ça, vu que le labyrinthe n'était rien d'autre qu'une vaste zone de traitement des déchets.) Une faible lumière filtrait des embrasures, mais pas de son : je ne pouvais deviner si c'était parce qu'il n'y avait personne derrière ou parce que les sons étaient étouffés. J'éteignis le _Lumos _et préparai ma baguette pour une éventuelle attaque. Avec un grincement qui me fit craindre qu'on ne m'entende, la plaque s'ouvrit vers l'extérieur, et je pus enfin sortir de ce cauchemar éveillé sans plus d'encombre. Je regardai aux alentours, mais personne n'était dans les parages ; je me trouvais dans un long couloir éclairé parcimonieusement de quelques torches.

Après avoir refermé la plaque derrière moi, je me redressai enfin, étirant mes membres et mon dos, heureux de pouvoir enfin me détendre. Cela ne dura pas, cependant, car j'étais toujours en territoire ennemi, et je ne pouvais pas me payer le luxe de baisser ma garde.

- Est-ccce que tu sssais par où il fffaut aller maintenant ? interrogeai-je le serpent toujours enroulé paresseusement autour de mon cou.

Faignasse, pensai-je. Mais bon, étant donné que sa tête reposait sur mon épaule, ses crocs venimeux n'étant qu'à quelques centimètres de mon cou vulnérable, je n'allais pas non plus le lui dire en face.

- Jjj'en sssais rien, jjje ne sssuis jjjamais sssorti de là. Ssseule Mère a connu le monde exssstérieur, avant qu'ils ne la jjjettent iccci avec ssson compagnon et sssa première couvée. Ccc'est une prizzzon parfffaite : aucun d'entre nous n'a jjjamais réussssi à ramper jjjusssqu'en haut. Pourtant, ccce n'est pas fffaute d'avoir essssayé : les jjjeunes jjjouent sssouvent à 'qui ira le plus haut', siffla-t-il d'amusement. Jjj'ai même fffailli gagner, une fffois… mais les zzzautres ont mieux trichhhé que moi.

Un instant, je me posai la question 'ai-je bien entendu ?', puis décidai que ça n'en valait pas la peine. J'avais autre chose à faire.

Choisissant d'aller sur la droite, je marchai quelques minutes le long du couloir avant de me retrouver devant un escalier en colimaçon, qui permettait de monter comme de descendre. Etant donné que je ne comptais pas me retrouver dans les donjons (c'est une réaction instinctive chez tous les élèves de Hogwarts, sauf les Slytherins), je montai.

Je me retrouvai bientôt sur une allée à l'air libre entourant un jardin et protégée par un porche. Le soleil, caché derrière des nuages, ne pouvait me fournir aucune indication sur l'heure, mais je clignais quand même furieusement les yeux. Pas de doute, avec un temps pareil en plein été, j'étais bien toujours en Angleterre…

De nombreuses portes donnaient sur cette cour intérieure carrée, mais il n'y avait aucune sortie visible au bâtiment. Sur le mur d'en face, il n'y avait qu'une seule porte centrale, imposante. Tant qu'à commencer par quelque part, autant que ce soit par là. Même si l'endroit était désert, je restai à l'écoute de tout bruit inhabituel, tout en longeant une rangée de porte. Bien m'en prit, car j'entendis, alors que j'étais devant la dernière porte, le bruit d'une clenche**/4/** que l'on abaissait. Vite, je m'y précipitai, espérant qu'il n'y aurait personne pour me surprendre là.

Collant mon oreille à la porte, j'écoutai avec appréhension les bruits de pas venant dans ma direction. Oubliant que le serpent pouvait me tuer d'un seul coup de crocs bien placés, je lui enjoignis assez rudement de se taire lorsqu'il protesta contre les mouvements brusques que je faisais.

Comme les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus, je me retournai pour essayer de trouver une cachette.

Comme je l'avais deviné, la pièce n'était pas occupée (l'absence de cri ou de sort à mon intrusion brutale avaient été de gros indices…). Il s'agissait d'une pièce de rangement poussiéreuse, encombrée d'un fatras de chaises, cassées ou non, de ballots de je-ne-sais-trop-quoi, et de plein d'autres objets hétéroclites. N'ayant pas toute la journée pour faire du lèche-vitrine, j'allais me faufiler dans une armoire dont la porte béait.

La personne passa devant ma porte puis s'en éloigna. Elle s'arrêta peu après, et je tendis l'oreille pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait ; j'entendis alors des coups frappés sur une porte. Mais ce qui était bizarre, c'était que le bruit provenait du haut très distinctement et n'était pas, comme je m'y attendais, étouffé par la porte.

Je sortis du placard (euh… non, pas comme ça…**/5/**), levai les yeux et aperçus au-dessus un soupirail. Allant chercher une chaise, non cassée pour ne pas aller m'écraser par terre, je montai prudemment, puis me soulevai jusqu'en haut. Satis siffla de déplaisir d'être encore dérangé et se laissa tomber sur le dessus de l'armoire. Je l'ignorai et rapprochai ma tête de l'ouverture.

La vue donnait sur l'alcôve d'une galerie entourant une pièce immense, à peu près deux fois plus grande que le grand hall de Hogwarts et un plafond tout aussi haut. Face à moi, d'autres alcôves étaient à peine visibles ; des torches étaient fixées sur les colonnes soutenant la galerie, mais côté grand hall uniquement, laissant ainsi dans l'ombre la galerie elle-même. De l'endroit où je me situais, je n'avais qu'une vue tronquée de la pièce, car le plafond de la galerie était assez bas ; de plus, des arches de pierre reliaient les colonnes soutenant la galerie, gênant d'avantage la vue. Je devinai qu'il devait y avoir un second étage au-dessus de moi ; peut-être la galerie en avait-elle un troisième.

Un coup d'œil vers le fond me permit de voir un dais sur lequel était installé un trône de bois ambré recouvert de coussins dans des tons marron-rouge. L'ensemble devait être le point de mire de tous les regards d'où que l'on soit dans la pièce.

Quatre grandes vasques sur pied, réparties entre les coins du dais de forme rectangulaire, étaient enflammées. (Il valait mieux espérer que le tissu rouge sang qui recouvrait le dais ne soit pas inflammable…) Le jeu de lumières ainsi créé faisait contraster cette partie de la salle avec le reste plongé dans une perpétuelle semi-pénombre.

De plus, le dais était très large et assez haut : trois petites marches y montaient. Légèrement avancé dans la pièce, l'ensemble donnait l'impression de prendre plus d'ampleur qu'il ne le faisait en réalité. Derrière lui, ajoutant une impression de force et de stabilité, d'étranges piliers de pierre, assez difformes, entouraient un pilier de marbre si large qu'il était nécessairement celui qui soutenait tout l'édifice.

Un homme en robes noires alourdies de bijoux se posa sur le trône avec toute la majesté exigée par la splendeur de ses habits – à moins que ce ne soit de la simple prudence : le bois grinça horriblement, paraissant à deux milligrammes de céder sous tout ce poids.

…Combien parieriez-vous que c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres actuel ? Je vous jure, on dirait qu'ils ont formé un club privé où ils se refilent des trucs et astuces de mode… Je les verrais bien en train de se vanter de leurs derniers exploits autour d'une tasse de thé :

« Moi, j'ai presque vaincu les Forces du Bien l'autre jour… Dommage que le héros, alors que tout espoir était perdu pour lui, ait encore réussi à me filer entre les doigts ! »

« Moi, j'ai encore donné au héros plus de raisons de me haïr : j'ai tué ses parents, sa femme, ses enfants, ses amis, laissé échapper ses hamsters, détruit son puzzle quasiment fini… »

« Moi, moi, moi… »**/6/**

Et si vous aviez parié que ce n'était pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous avez perdu ! Car à l'opposé, l'homme qui, je le supposais, venait de passer devant la pièce où je m'étais réfugié, se faisait admettre par un autre qui claironna :

- Seigneur Grindelwald, le baron de Münchhausen**/7/** demande audience.

Tous deux portaient des tenues identiques : robes noires avec capuchons rabattus, enserrées par une ceinture argentée refermée sur le côté, dont les extrémités pendantes retombaient le long de la jambe.

Reposant mon regard sur Grindelwald, je le vis faire un geste de la main invitant le baron à s'approcher. Celui-ci obtempéra, s'arrêtant à quelques pas de son Seigneur, tandis que l'huissier allait se mettre au garde-à-vous sur le côté gauche par rapport au dais, à l'opposé de l'endroit où je me situais. Le noble s'inclina profondément (au moins il ne s'humiliait pas à ramper pas comme les Mangemorts…), se releva sur un autre geste, découvrit son chef, puis se mit à discourir :

- Mon Seigneur, à propos de la situation en Europe centrale…

Mais mon attention dériva, car à cet instant, les piliers de pierre mal taillés qui étaient érigés derrière le dais bougèrent et je les reconnus pour ce qu'ils étaient ; il s'agissait en réalité de pieds de géants qui devaient monter la garde. Je me réjouis de ne pouvoir voir leur effrayante tête. Pardon Hagrid, mais franchement, ton frère faisait peur.

Je reportai mon attention sur ce qui se passait au centre de la pièce lorsque, d'un claquement impérieux de doigts, Grindelwald intima à quelqu'un de s'avancer. Je ne l'avais pas vu car cette personne se tenait plus loin le long du même côté de la galerie que moi.

Avant que je n'aie pu l'en empêcher, Satis, dont j'avais oublié la présence, siffla un « Maîtresssse » pressant, puis se laissa couler sur le sol. Je le perdis de vue quelques instants (mais j'entendais toujours ses jurons ; apparemment il s'était fait mal en tombant si brusquement), avant qu'il ne réapparaisse un peu plus loin, se dirigeant vers le dais, restant heureusement dans l'ombre de la galerie.

Poussant moi-même quelques jurons sur les serpents imprudents qui allaient tout mettre par terre, je le suivis. Mais tout de suite, un problème se posa à moi : la pénombre de la galerie n'était pas assez importante pour pouvoir me cacher indéfiniment, et je risquais à tout moment de me faire voir. Je perdis quelques secondes précieuses à sortir ma cape d'invisibilité, et, la revêtant hâtivement, je me lançai à la poursuite du reptile, espérant ne pas arriver trop tard. Je m'arrêtai deux pas plus loin pour retirer mes chaussures qui claquaient sur le sol de pierre, reprenant ma course en chaussettes.

Je réussis enfin à le rattraper une dizaine de mètres avant d'arriver sur le dais. Je le glissai sous ma cape, et le priai - le plus doucement possible compte tenu de ma respiration haletante et de mon cœur battant la chamade - de ne pas faire de bruit, à moins qu'il ne veuille attirer des ennuis à sa maîtresse et nous faire tuer par la même occasion**/8/**.

Je regardai anxieusement les autres personnes de la pièce, pour savoir si elles m'avaient entendu, mais apparemment, ils étaient plongés dans leur propre discussion animée. M'étant rapproché suffisamment, je pouvais enfin voir leurs visages, sauf celui de la Descendante, qui me tournait le dos. La seule chose que je pouvais remarquer était qu'elle portait des vêtements rapiécés. Grindelwald, quant à lui, était un homme tout à fait ordinaire, si ce n'était ses habits recouverts de bijoux (il devait vouloir compenser, je suppose…) : yeux marrons, cheveux noirs, traits d'une proportion plus ou moins égale, ni beau, ni laid. Le baron, que je voyais de profil, ressemblait à un rapace : son nez en bec d'aigle rendait son regard d'un bleu froid perçant ; sa grande taille et les robes flottantes cachaient un embonpoint débutant. Quant à l'huissier, celui-ci était tout aussi banal que l'était son Seigneur. Mais Grindelwald démentait cette première impression en dégageant une aura de force. L'huissier, au contraire, serait passé inaperçu presque n'importe où ; il aurait été un espion parfait – sauf que son visage inexpressif l'aurait trahi rapidement en l'empêchant de faire preuve d'émotions.

Le baron n'avait pas l'air du tout content de ce que venait de lui dire la Descendante, et le faisait savoir – de vive voix.

- …devriez vous estimer heureuse de ne pas être fouettée pour faire preuve d'une telle insolence ! Etre aussi irrespectueuse envers Sa Seigneurie, alors qu'il est plus que clément à votre égard, c'est une honte !

- Münchhausen ! le coupa Grindelwald d'un ton sec. La manière dont je traite mes esclaves n'a pas à être contestée par vous !

Le baron, heureusement pour lui, se rendit immédiatement compte du danger de la pente glissante sur laquelle il s'était malencontreusement engagé.

- Toutes mes excuses, mon Seigneur… Je ne voulais en aucun cas critiquer vos actions, mais simplement mettre en avant le fait que cette femme devrait être plus reconnaissante envers vous, dit-il dans une courbette.

- Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton qui exprimait tout sauf de la gratitude, mais elle est inutile.

Il lui jeta un regard torve, auquel le baron répondit par une nouvelle courbette en signe de soumission. Il devait avoir mal au dos, à force, le pauvre…

- Krutz ! cracha Grindelwald (et pendant un moment je me demandai si ce n'était pas littéralement.)

- Oui, mon Seigneur ? répliqua l'huissier en s'avançant devant le trône.

- Convoque l'assemblée tout de suite. Je veux que tout le monde soit là, sans excuse, d'ici une heure.

- Mais, mon Seigneur, la disparition d'un tel nombre de gens, au même moment, sans qu'ils aient le temps de préparer d'excuses valables risque d'être hautement suspicieuse… d'autant que certains d'entre eux sont déjà sous surveillance.

Grindelwald pinça les lèvres d'agacement.

- Que m'importe s'ils sont assez incapables pour se faire suspecter ! J'ai donné un ordre, et j'entends qu'on le respecte ! éructa-t-il.

Krutz savait qu'il valait mieux (pour lui) ne pas contester la décision de son maître quand il était dans cet état - à moins de vouloir subir ses foudres, ce à quoi il ne tenait pas particulièrement… Il fit donc la seule chose que l'on pouvait attendre de lui :

- Oui, mon Seigneur, s'inclina-t-il. J'y vais tout de suite - à moins que Sa Seigneurie ne souhaite autre chose ?

- Non. Vous pouvez partir, dit-il, accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste de la main signifiant qu'il devait déguerpir. (Il aimait beaucoup parler avec les mains, remarquai-je.)

- Bien, mon Seigneur. Après une dernière inclinaison de la tête, il sortit de la pièce par une petite porte située non loin de moi, par là où devait être arrivée la Descendante.

Je me renfonçai dans une alcôve ; même avec ma cape d'invisibilité, je ne me sentais pas rassuré d'être à découvert. Pour passer le temps, j'écoutai les personnes restantes parler de politique (ce à quoi je n'entendais rien) ; tout du moins, Grindelwald et Münchhausen parlaient, la Descendante (il faudrait vraiment que j'apprenne son nom, ça m'éviterait d'avoir à l'appeler tout le temps comme ça), elle, ne faisait qu'écouter, ne révélant son opinion que lorsqu'on le lui demandait.

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'huissier revint prendre sa place ; passant derrière le baron qui s'exprimait sur l'état des relations diplomatiques entre le gouvernement avec certains pays de l'Europe centrale qu'il avait pour mission de miner, il répondit au regard interrogateur de son Seigneur par un simple hochement de tête.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, d'autres personnes commencèrent à arriver. Toutes portaient la même tenue que Krutz et Münchhausen, sauf que chez certains, la couleur de leur ceinture différait (or, argent, pourpre, blanc…)

La même procédure s'opéra à chaque fois que quelqu'un entrait : après avoir été annoncé par l'huissier, chacun allait se présenter devant son Seigneur, qui acceptait leur marque de respect avec un royal acquiescement de la tête, puis allait prendre sa place dans le demi-cercle qui se formait autour du dais. Je n'y vis pas de configuration particulière au départ, mais bientôt, je me rendis compte qu'ils étaient regroupés selon la couleur de leur ceinture. Plus que de simples ornements, ces ceintures devaient servir à différencier leur position dans la hiérarchie, voire leur fonction. Les rangs clairsemés finirent par être remplis environ une demi-heure plus tard. Quand la dernière personne se mit en place, Grindelwald se leva ; les discussions murmurées s'arrêtèrent tout de suite et les regards se fixèrent sur lui. Ecartant les bras en un geste grandiloquent qui ressemblait à celui d'un prêtre débutant une messe (sauf qu'il s'agissait d'une messe noire), il s'exprima ainsi :

- Mes biens chers frères, nous voici ici rassemblés…

Euh, non, là c'était mon imagination… Autant pour moi.

- Mes fidèles serviteurs, si je vous ai rassemblés ici ce soir…

J'étais pas si loin que ça, finalement…

Après avoir fait son petit speech d'encouragement comme tout coach chevronné, Grindelwald se rassit sur son trône. Les autres se dandinèrent un peu sur leurs pieds, se demandant sûrement quand est-ce qu'on leur dirait pourquoi ils se les gelaient ici dans ce pseudo temple humide, alors que leur(s) maîtresse(s) et / ou gigolo(s) les attendaient sagement à la garçonnière avec un bon petit vin chaud.

Mais avant de se lancer dans des explications oiseuses sur les raisons l'ayant poussé à ordonner cette réunion, il demanda à la Descendante de sortir faire quelque chose que je n'eus pas le temps de saisir. En effet, voyant sa maîtresse s'apprêter à partir, Satis voulut naturellement la suivre. Quand j'essayai de l'en empêcher, il siffla, menaçant, contre mes mains qui l'obligeaient à se tenir tranquille. Il se débattit tant et si bien, qu'à la fin, il me glissa entre les doigts et sortit à toute vitesse de la salle à la suite de sa maîtresse.

Quand je relevai les yeux, je me trouvais devant une rangée de baguettes. Malheureusement, ma cape revêtue à la hâte était tombée par terre et ceux qui ne m'avaient pas encore vu avaient été alertés par les sifflements furieux du jeune serpent - et les miens, quand il essaya de me mordre (ce n'était pas la première fois que je remarquais que le fourchelangue était une langue particulièrement utile pour jurer).

C'est quand ce genre de choses arrive que j'aimerais parfois pouvoir faire de grands discours capables de me sortir des pires situations. Dommage pour moi, le don d'éloquence n'a jamais fait partie de ceux recherchés chez les Gryffondors (y'a qu'à voir les discours de Dumbledore) – excepté pour Hermione, bien entendu. En fait, tout ce que je pus dire avant que le premier sort ne me touche fut :

- Chiottes…

Et, pour la troisième fois depuis mon arrivée, je m'évanouis.

Qu'est ce que penseraient mes amis, Dumbledore, le monde entier, de voir celui sur qui tous les espoirs retombaient comme ça ?

Tu parles d'un héros… Je ressemblais plutôt à une demoiselle en détresse, oui.

* * *

**Notes : **

**/1/** Question paranoïa, y en aurait-il parmi vous qui connaîtraient le personnage de Drizzt Do'Urden ? C'est un elfe noir qui fait partie de la série des Royaumes Oubliés (une série de romans fantastiques avec de nombreux auteurs ; celui qui met en œuvre Drizzt est R.A. Salvatore). La société des elfes noirs dans laquelle il évolue est une société matriarcale extrêmement dure, placée sous l'égide d'une déesse satanique complètement cinglée et dans laquelle si l'on n'est pas persuadé que tout le monde veut vous tuer (ce qui est le cas), on ne peut survivre. Drizzt, qui est né dans cet univers, a beaucoup de mal à s'y adapter, car il a des principes moraux auxquels il se tient. Il a une panthère noire qui s'appelle Guenhwyvar (bave, bave, veux la mêmeuh… j'ai qu'une panthère en peluche que Nath et Caro m'ont achetée pour mon anniv' qui porte le même nom, et elles ont la même aussi.)

Généralement, comme il est le héros, c'est le personnage que tout le monde préfére. Perso, mon petit préféré des elfes noirs reste Jarlaxe (il a un de ces humours… à peu près aussi tordu que le mien), mais bon…

**/2/** "Satis" veut dire assez en latin, la langue que parlaient encore tous les intellectuels au Moyen Age (déformée, bien sûr). Cette langue était encore parlée couramment jusqu'à la fin du XIXème siècle. Satis a donné en français le mot « satisfaire » qui vient de « satis » et « facere » (faire suffisamment).

_N.d.l.B : J'ai déjà vu ce nom dans des fics (mais me souviens plus desquelles) à la fois pour des serpents dans l'univers de HP et pour d'autres perso dans d'autres fics sur d'autres sujets. _

Auteure : Oui, mais j'ai choisi ce nom il y a un bout de temps et sans copier (je lis peu de fics en français). Si j'ai pris ce nom, c'est d'abord à cause de l'allitération et ensuite à cause de sa signification.

**/3/** L'expression : "attendre 107 ans" ne vient pas, comme certains le disent, de la longueur des travaux de la cathédrale Notre Dame de Paris, qui ont duré près de deux siècles (1163-1351), mais bien du temps qu'ont dû attendre les Parisiens avant que les rois de France quittent le château de Versailles et reviennent à Paris, capitale politique depuis Philippe Auguste (XIIème), économique et intellectuelle depuis le XIIIème. En 1682, Versailles devint la résidence officielle du roi Louis XIV. Ses successeurs Louis XV (l'arrière petit-fils de ce dernier) et Louis XVI (le petit-fils de Louis XV) y ont également vécu respectivement de 1715 à 1774, puis de 1774 à 1789, date à laquelle Louis XVI fut amené de force du château de Versailles jusqu'au palais des Tuileries à Paris.

_N.d.l.B : l'expression que je connais, c'est « attendre 107 ans et un carême. » _

N.d.l.A : oui, mais ça marche pas. De mai 1682 à octobre 1789, ça fait plus que 107 ans et 40 jours …Quelqu'un a une idée ?

Si vous avez la flemme d'ouvrir vos cahiers d'histoire, je vous rappelle que 1789 voit la conjonction de plusieurs crises, notamment une crise financière : les caisses du roi sont vides à causes de différentes guerres (en particulier aux Etats-Unis) mais aussi parce que le déficit public énorme de Louis XIV ne s'est jamais résorbé (c'est pour cela qu'il y eut la réunion des Etats Généraux, les seuls à pouvoir autoriser la levée de nouveaux impôts). De nouvelles guerres se préparent avec l'Europe. S'ajoute à cela une crise de l'agriculture (sachant qu'à l'époque toute l'économie est basée dessus) : c'est la disette.

En octobre 1789, près de 2000 femmes parisiennes vont manifester à Versailles pour réclamer du pain. L'histoire se répand que Marie-Antoinette, en train de se saupoudrer de farine et apprenant que le peuple manque de pain, aurait dit « qu'ils mangent de la brioche » (même s'il est possible que ce soit de simples calomnies, car elle ne manquait pas d'ennemis) ; de plus, une femme est tuée par les gardes royaux. C'est l'émeute. Envahissant le palais, elles ramènent de force Louis XVI, Marie-Antoinette et leur fils, le futur Louis XVII, à Paris, en disant : « Nous ramenons le Boulanger, la Boulangère et le Petit Mitron, nous ne manquerons plus de pain. »

_N.d.l.B : Je précise que, contrairement à ce que croient certains, la farine n'est pas le fond de teint de l'époque. On utilisait de la poudre de céruse, qui est au passage toxique, afin d'avoir une peau très blanche, signe que l'on appartenait à la bonne société, puisque seules les femmes qui travaillent « bronzaient ». _

_Quant au pain, il est la base de l'alimentation du peuple. La brioche est plus chère que le pain et l'était devenue encore plus avec la disette et la flambée des prix : seuls les riches pouvaient en manger. _

C'est le genre de propos stupides qui fait réagir immédiatement les gens. Pour vous donner un ordre de grandeur, j'estime que ça vaut bien les « croisades » contre les Etats-voyous de Bush (quelqu'un lui a-t-il expliqué pourquoi il avait perdu immédiatement quelques points dans les sondages suite à cette déclaration ?)

Une dernière précision : Marie-Antoinette n'a jamais été reine. D'ailleurs, il n'y a jamais eu de reine en France, tout simplement parce que la loi Salique (des Francs Saliens), qui était tombée en désuétude, a été ressortie en 1316, lorsque Louis X ne laissa qu'une seule fille, Jeanne. Invoquant le risque que la Couronne revienne à des princes étrangers si l'héritière devait apporter la France en dot, son oncle, le futur Philippe V, se fit sacrer roi et les Etats Généraux le reconnurent en affirmant la règle de l'exclusion des femmes à la succession royale.

_Béta : elles ne portaient le titre de reine qu'en tant qu'épouse du roi, comme autrefois « la colonelle », était l'épouse du colonel, mais pas une femme ayant ce grade (qui elles, étaient appelées « Madame le colonel » avant la féminisation des noms de métiers). _

Tout au plus y eut-il des régentes, qui gouvernèrent à la place des rois lorsque ceux-ci ne pouvaient pas le faire. Blanche de Castille fut par deux fois la régente de Louis IX (Saint Louis) : de 1226 à 1234 (lorsque Saint Louis était trop jeune) et de 1249 à 1270 (lorsqu'il partit en croisade). Les autres régences furent toutes provoquées par la minorité du roi : Catherine de Médicis fut régente de 1560 à 1564 pour son fils Charles IX (même si en réalité elle conserva le pouvoir politique jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Henri IV) ; Marie de Médicis, de 1610 à 1614 pour Louis XIII ; Anne d'Autriche, enfin, de 1643 à 1651 pour Louis XIV.

Il n'y a donc jamais eu que des épouses de rois de France ou de rois des Français. La différence entre les deux termes est importante car elle consacre le passage de la monarchie absolue de droit divin, où le roi est souverain car c'est la volonté de Dieu (roi de France), à une monarchie modérée, où le roi n'est roi qu'à partir du moment où il représente le peuple, véritable souverain (roi des Français).

**/4/**_ Note de la béta : pour ceux qui, comme moi, ne seraient pas originaires de la Picardie, la Belgique (ou, comme l'auteure, de la Normandie), et ne sont pas spécialistes en porte : une clenche est un régionalisme, synonyme d'une poignée de porte. Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut vous apprendre des mots nouveaux ?_

**/5/** Apparemment, Nath ne connaît pas l'expression. « Sortir du placard » (en anglais _out of the closet_) veut dire avouer qu'on est homosexuel. Je ne sais pas trop si l'expression est d'origine anglaise ou française. C'est peut-être du franglais… En tout cas, elle existe en français, je peux le prouver : vous avez déjà vu le film _Le Placard _? (avec Gérard Depardieu et Daniel Auteuil.) Le héros (Daniel Auteuil), pour empêcher de se faire virer, ment et fait une « fausse sortie » ; ainsi, son patron ne peut plus le menacer sous peine de laisser croire qu'il discrimine les homosexuels.

**/6/** _Petit dictionnaire des termes et expressions propres aux Seigneurs des Ténèbres _: égocentrique, adj. et n. : une personne qui ne pense pas Seigneur nuit et jour, tous les jours de sa vie (à l'exception notoire des intéractions sexuelles où l'on est prié de ne PAS penser à son Seigneur, merci bien) et n'agit pas dans le but de servir le moindre de ses désirs.

**/7/** _Les Aventures du Baron de Münchhausen _est un livre de l'Allemand Rudolph Erich Raspe, écrit en 1785, inspiré des histoires d'un officier allemand à la solde de l'armée Russe, Karl Friedrich Hiéronymus, baron de Münchhausen. C'est une œuvre bizarre racontant les aventures fantasques d'un baron déluré. Le livre en lui-même est facile à lire, cependant il y a de nombreuses références (Les Voyages de Gullivert, les Mille et Une Nuits, etc…) qui ne peuvent être comprises que si l'on a une certaine culture littéraire. Je n'ai jamais tout compris moi-même…

_Note de la béta : Münchhausen se traduit par « Monsieur de Crac » en français. Dans le langage courant, on appelle ainsi un conteur qui veut faire croire à ses auditeurs les choses choses les plus invraisemblables. M. de Crac n'est pas toujours d'une mauvaise foi absolue : il a quelquefois l'imagination si souple, si féconde, et l'esprit si facile à l'enthousiasme, qu'il finit par être lui-même convaincu de la vérité des hâbleries qu'il raconte. Ce nom est tiré d'un roman français fait à partir des _Aventures du Baron de Münchhausen.

_D'autres termes sont dérivés de ces noms propres : Münchhaus(en)iade signifie fanfaronnade. De même, raconter des craques veut dire mentir ou se vanter. _

Un film a été fait à partir du livre en 1988, avec pour réalisateur Terry Gilliam et, dans le rôle du baron, John… Neville !

www.jose-corti.fr/titresmerveilleux/baron-de-munchausen.html (Baron de Münchhausen).

(M. de Crac).

**/8/** Quel est le comble de la prudence ?

Voir Harry Potter disputer quelqu'un pour se précipiter au devant du danger tête baissée…

_

* * *

_

**Notes de l'auteure : **

**1/** Remarques sur les livres :

- **Mes prédictions pour le prochain tome :**

Perso, je pense que le prince bâtard est Snape. Pourquoi ? A cause de ce qu'on a appris dans les tomes précédents. Il y a trop de petits détails qui nous ont mis l'eau à la bouche sur son histoire : son enfance traumatisante, le fait que Sirius le traite de laquais de Lucius, pourquoi il a changé de camp, pourquoi Dumbledore a une si grande confiance en lui, ce qu'il doit remplir comme missions pour ce dernier... Pour moi, il est clair que J.K. Rowling se devra de nous éclairer sur lui. Il est l'un des personnages centraux de l'histoire (même si personnellement, je ne l'aime pas…) à cause de sa position privilégiée d'espion. Pour l'instant, il sait tout, mais ne dit rien ; il est temps que ça change !

Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me croire, mais je vous signale au passage que j'ai souvent raison pour ce genre de trucs : il m'arrive souvent de prédire des événements dans un livre ou dans un film. Par exemple, ça faisait depuis la sortie du tome 3, quand j'ai relu le tome précédent pour me remettre dans le bain, que je savais qu'il y avait une histoire de première prophétie.

En tout cas, j'ai prévu ma fic dans ce sens. Dans la seconde partie (si un jour j'y arrive), Snape sera le Prince. Y en a-t-il qui devineront de quoi ? J'ai déjà laissé des indices.

- **L'ampleur du phénomène 'Dumbledore est maléfique depuis le début' **(muscle de la joue qui tique…)

Je suis… exaspérée de voir le nombre de fics qui croient que Dumbledore est un méchant. J'ai lu ce genre de fics avant la sortie du 5ème tome, et je les trouvais géniales, car elles renversaient complètement l'histoire de Harry Potter. Pour moi, il était possible (mais improbable) que ce soit vrai. Dumbledore me paraissait beaucoup trop parfait, et, parano comme je suis, je me méfiais, me demandant quelles étaient ses véritables motivations.

Le 5ème tome est, pour moi, la preuve irréfutable que Dumbledore ne peux PAS être du côté des Forces du Mal. En se trompant, il prouve enfin qu'il n'est pas un saint, qu'il fait des erreurs comme tout le monde.

De plus, ce qu'il a fait, c'est de vouloir protéger Harry (même si à long terme, ça ne lui a pas été bénéfique). Il ne lui a même pas menti, il ne lui a simplement pas révélé la vérité. Je vous rappelle que c'est ce que Harry lui-même a fait à plusieurs occasions pour protéger ses amis.

J'ai une autre raison de croire que Dumbledore n'est pas maléfique, même si elle est complètement subjective… Son familier (Fawkes) est un phénix, animal extrêmement fidèle. Si son maître était diabolique, alors il le serait aussi, et ça, je le refuse. En clair, j'aime trop l'animal pour croire que le maître puisse être maléfique. C'est pas grave si vous ne suivez pas mon raisonnement, je sais qu'il est tordu…

_Béta : bah je trouve pas. _

Auteure : c'est parce que je t'ai corrompue…

- **Pourquoi Voldemort, alors qu'il n'est pas lui-même un sorcier au sang pur, défend-il des idéaux racistes ?** De plus, il n'apparaît pas pressé de cacher ses origines à ses fidèles, puisqu'au moins deux d'entre eux les connaissent (Lucius Malfoy dans le tome 2 et Peter Pettigrew dans le 4), et probablement tous les autres aussi, vu qu'il désigne la tombe de son père alors qu'ils sont dans un cimetière moldu (tome 4). Pour quelle raison, alors, les Mangemorts le suivent-ils ?

J'ai une théorie que je vais reprendre après dans ma fic. Pour moi, Tom a 'nettoyé' son sang à la suite d'un rituel de magie noire, au paroxysme duquel devait mourir son père. Il a ainsi supprimé de son sang tout ce qui lui venait du côté paternel de sa famille. A mon avis, Bellatrix était déjà sa première disciple à l'époque et l'a aidé à surmonter la douleur du rituel ; c'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'est tant énervée contre Harry quand celui-ci a traité son maître de demi-sang.

Je pense que c'est en commettant l'erreur de tuer son père que Tom est véritablement devenu 'Voldemort'. La rage qu'il ressentait à son encontre n'a pu s'apaiser avec son meurtre, parce que, au fond, ce n'est pas ce qu'il recherchait. Ce qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était que son père le reconnaisse, reconnaisse son existence en tant que sorcier. Dans son esprit, il justifie ses actions en se disant que son père représente le Mal absolu ; par opposition, son autre modèle parental, sa mère, est donc la perfection incarnée. Les sentiments qu'il arborait à l'égard de son père ne pouvant s'apaiser, ils se sont transférés vers ceux qui n'étaient pas sorciers de sang pur comme sa mère.

En résumé, toute cette histoire n'est donc qu'une vendetta personnelle contre son père, qui sera à jamais insatisfaite.

Ce qui m'amuse beaucoup, parce que chez Freud, le passage à la vie d'adulte se fait par le meurtre (figuré, ou, comme c'est le cas ici, au sens propre) du père.

**2/ **Autres remarques :

- Veuillez recevoir mes plus plates excuses pour le délai d'attente si long… Je sais que je suis lente, mais bon, je compense en faisant de longs chapitres. En plus, j'ai eu un concours de la fonction publique à passer (l'horreur…), dont j'attends toujours les résultats d'ailleurs… Mais je ne m'attends pas à des miracles. J'en aurais au moins un autre à passer, mais je devrais pouvoir écrire entre temps. Vous inquiétez pas, Nath me houspillera pour vous…

- En écrivant ce chapitre, je viens de remarquer que mes chapitres sont généralement difficiles à commencer car il y a beaucoup de descriptions. Ensuite, avec les dialogues, j'écris normalement plus vite.

- Enfin, j'aimerais remercier tout particulièrement **Evil Kelpy**, qui m'a cataloguée dans sa communauté (les sadiques anonymes). Elle n'a pas beaucoup de personnes qui viennent la voir, alors, si vous voulez faire partie de son club, n'hésitez pas à demander !

D'ailleurs, c'est de sa faute si vous avez le chapitre aujourd'hui, étant donné que je ne comptais pas le poster avant d'avoir corrigé le chapitre 3-2. Remerciez-la !


End file.
